


1886 год

by Sectumsempra69



Series: Рейхенбахские хроники [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наступил новый, 1886-й год и принёс с собой новые впечатления, но и старые проблемы.<br/>Это первая часть цикла "Рейхенбахские хроники".<br/>Продолжение цикла "Шерлок Холмс: молодые годы".</p><p>Обращаю внимание читателей, что жанр меняется на семейную драму. Детективные сюжеты будут подаваться отдельными частями и играть роль вставок. <br/>Написано в соавторстве с Dr Erton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Лама

****

**Майкрофт Холмс**

Когда я только поступал на службу и постепенно завоёвывал свой скрытый от посторонних глаз, но весомый авторитет, я радовался, что жизнь моя складывается именно так, как я и мечтал: уединение, изредка нарушаемое визитами во дворец или к премьеру, комфорт, один помощник, к которому я привык, без которого я уже не мог обойтись, а не просто мирился с его обществом. 

Но в начале осени 1886 года привычное течение моей жизни было нарушено. По просьбе маркиза Солсбери, в тот год вновь занявшего пост премьер-министра и озабоченного нашим влиянием на Тибет и Китай, я стал готовиться к неофициальному визиту одного из тибетских лам в Лондон. 

Мне случалось иметь дело с китайцами, и я знал, что в глазах подавляющего большинства моих соотечественников все они на одно лицо, так что я нанял китайца, а потом и второго, и они, в качестве не то телохранителей, не то лакеев, сопровождали меня на протяжении полутора месяцев всюду, где мне приходилось бывать по долгу службы, в том числе на Даунинг-стрит 10, в Адмиралтействе, в палате... 

Когда доктор Уотсон впервые увидел Ли и Чу у меня дома, он, казалось, был в полном замешательстве, но вопросов не задавал. Возможно, он обсуждал мой странный выбор домашней прислуги с Шерлоком, но брат не задал мне ни одного вопроса относительно новых помощников, а я, конечно, ничего не рассказывал. В курсе дела, кроме премьера и его заместителя, был только мой доверенный секретарь мистер Грей. 

Наконец окружающие привыкли постоянно видеть меня в сопровождении одного из китайцев и перестали обращать на это внимание. В сентябре лама прибыл в Лондон и остановился, как это ни печально, у меня. Печально — потому что мне пришлось сопровождать его на все встречи, делая вид, что всё обстоит наоборот. По вечерам этот достойный человек, совершенно не говорящий по-английски, но почему-то знавший французский язык, не отправлялся, конечно, на третий этаж, как Ли или Чу, а оставался медитировать в гостевой комнате. Присутствие чужого в доме стало, как вскоре выяснилось, далеко не самым трудным для меня испытанием. 

После недели визитов к высокопоставленным чиновникам мой гость вдруг изъявил желание побольше встречаться с соотечественниками, а значит, посещать далеко не фешенебельные районы города, включая и доки. Мне пришлось, опять же по просьбе Солсбери, сопровождать ламу, потому что ни о каком другом спутнике он и слышать не хотел. Премьер очень просил меня постараться обеспечить гостю безопасность и комфорт. 

Но какой из меня охранник? К тому же лама вообще мало прислушивался к советам. Кончилось тем, что в один из вечеров, выходя из совершенно мерзкого опиумного притона, мой гость получил от пьяного матроса пулю в плечо. Сказать, что я был в панике — значит ничего не сказать. Что делать с китайцем, якобы слугой, у которого в плече застряла пуля? Обратиться в госпиталь? А если возникнут вопросы? И мы поехали к единственному врачу, в дом которого я мог прийти не как пациент — на Бейкер-стрит. Было уже почти десять вечера, но нас, конечно, впустили.

Видимо, Шерлок и Джон уже собирались идти спать, потому что оба были в халатах, и внезапный звонок в дверь скорее навёл их на мысль о позднем клиенте. Мы с ламой так и ввалились в гостиную, причём на ламе сверху было накинуто моё пальто, чтобы скрыть ранение. 

— Господи, Майкрофт!

Шерлок очнулся первым и придвинул еле стоявшему на ногах тибетцу кресло. 

— Что случилось? — Брат посмотрел на мои туфли. — Где тебя носило, в каких трущобах?

Я рухнул на диван.

— Не спрашивай. Я уже неделю хожу по трущобам. Простите нас, дорогие мои, за столь поздний визит, но это единственный дом, где живёт врач и куда я могу прийти на несколько часов, не вызывая подозрений. Моему спутнику требуется помощь, Джон. И полная секретность.

И двух слов хватило, чтобы доктор бросился наверх за саквояжем.

— Твой подопечный в состоянии выдержать немного бренди? — спросил Шерлок. — Или вера ему не позволяет? 

— На моих глазах он за две недели ни разу не пил спиртного, но надо сказать, что и пулю он за две недели получил впервые. 

Я перевёл вопрос брата на французский, но монах покачал головой. Он сидел спокойно и ждал возвращения доктора. Казалось, я устал куда больше, чем он. Уотсон бегом спустился в гостиную. 

— Наш гость не говорит по-английски, Джон. Только по-китайски и на французском, — предупредил я.

Объяснять, что это не слуга, а очень высокопоставленный человек у себя в стране, я не стал. Джон всё равно относился ко всем пациентам одинаково.

— Образованный, — заметил он и прибавил одну из немногих фраз, которую мог произнести по-французски: — Позвольте, месье.

Он осторожно снял с ламы моё пальто и охнул.

— Боже мой... Переведите кто-нибудь, что я помогу ему раздеться до пояса. Рану нужно осмотреть и обработать. — И тут он взглянул на рукав ламы сзади. Крови там не было. — Чёрт возьми, Майкрофт! Где вас угораздило так вля... попасть в историю?

— Мы выходили из одного... паба. 

Пока Джон, судя по выражению лица, пытался представить меня в пабе вдвоём с китайцем, Шерлок перевёл, и мой гость, кивнув, начал невозмутимо раздеваться. Я хотел было помочь, но почувствовал, что самого уже не держат ноги. Шерлок торопливо налил мне бренди. 

— Что там, доктор? — спросил я, сделав глоток. — Пуля осталась внутри, как я понимаю? Надо её извлекать?

— Вот именно. Холмс, переведите гостю, что я сделаю ему укол морфина.

Шерлок, пока Джон готовил шприц для инъекции, попытался втолковать раненому, что сила воли и медитация — это, конечно, хорошо, но лучше довериться опытному врачу. 

Тибетец после некоторого раздумья кивнул. Уотсон сделал ламе укол, перетянул ему жгутом руку и произвёл надрез. Я вообще не выношу вида крови, а тут меня ещё от усталости начало мутить... Но лама сидел неподвижно, как изваяние Будды. 

— Доктор, вам нужна помощь? — спросил я скорее ради приличия.

Джон буркнул что-то вроде «вас самих придётся откачивать». 

— Уотсон справится, дорогой, — сказал Шерлок, садясь рядом со мной. — Твой китаец — точно китаец? — прибавил он практически шёпотом. 

— Не совсем, — ответил я в тон ему. — Но очень надеюсь, что этого, кроме тебя, никто не заметит. Это один из тибетских лам, Шерлок, ближайший помощник старого панчен-ламы. У нас он инкогнито, под китайским именем, и в конце месяца должен уехать домой целым и невредимым. Мне не хватало только, чтобы узнали, что в Лондоне он получил пулю... боюсь даже предположить, какие это может иметь последствия.

— В конце месяца… Ну швы Уотсон снимет дней через семь. А, может, у ламы найдётся какое-нибудь тибетское средство, чтобы помочь себе выздороветь? — Шерлок тронул меня за плечо. — Бедный мой, тебя заставили побегать.

— Ох, дорогой… Сначала мы бегали, как ты выражаешься, по официальным резиденциям, и я считал, что это ужасно. Но уже больше недели мы бываем в местах, о существовании которых я даже не подозревал. Не поверишь, мой мальчик, в вашей гостиной я чувствую себя будто в раю. Сейчас даже в собственной квартире мне не по себе.

— Ну ещё бы — у тебя же там теперь гость. Сделать тебе чаю? 

— Нет, дорогой, бренди — это сейчас то, что мне нужно. 

Шерлок посмотрел на ламу, стоически переносящего операцию.

— Видимо, он переживает сейчас необычный опыт. И наверняка это послужит улучшению кармы. Ох, господи, во что ты ввязался? В нашу политику на Тибете?

— У меня нет выбора. Далай-ламе десять лет, Шерлок. Если сейчас мы не предпримем шагов к сближению, нас опередят русские. 

Мы шептались, что вообще-то нарушало всяческие приличия, но ламе и доктору было не до того, и я надеялся, что ни один не пытается расслышать, о чём мы говорим.

— Интуиция мне подсказывает, что ты сделаешь всё возможное, но решения всё равно будут принимать другие, — заметил Шерлок. — А у русских, кажется, говорят, что запрягают они медленно, но ездят быстро.

— Я, во всяком случае, постараюсь. Конечно, отсюда вообще мало что можно сделать. Но уж в Тибет я точно не поеду. У меня и без того тут... — извлечённая пуля со стуком упала в лоток, и я вздрогнул, — деятельность бурная, куда более бурная, чем мне хотелось бы. Увы, слишком мало доверенных лиц, дорогой. По-настоящему доверенных, которым можно поручить нечто важное и не сомневаться, что всё будет сделано, как нужно. Вот и приходится... проявлять активность. 

Я многозначительно посмотрел на брата. Шерлок мой намек, конечно, понял.

— Ты хочешь послать меня в Тибет? — улыбнулся он. — Уотсон этого не одобрит.

— Боже, нет! Я сам этого не одобрю. Я нервничаю, даже когда ты уезжаешь по делам из Лондона. Тибет, господи... ты ещё спроси, не хочу ли я тебя в Мекку послать! Но у нас и помимо Тибета на континенте много дел. Впрочем, пустое. Это я так, от усталости ворчу. Подумать только, ещё лет пять назад я спокойно сидел в кабинете и помыслить не мог, что буду лично заниматься этими... этими... передвижениями! Налей мне ещё бренди.

— Ты заберёшь ламу домой? Ему бы лучше остаться у нас на ночь. Уотсон за ним присмотрит. — Шерлок протянул мне бокал. — А завтра он сделает перевязку, и мы его привезём.

— Не выйдет, дорогой. Если за нами кто-то следит, то совершенно непонятно, почему я уехал, оставив «слугу» на ночь у вас. Разве что я и сам останусь. Но только, боюсь, места здесь не хватит для двух гостей.

— Так... А у тебя, получается, гостевая занята... Ну что же. Провожу вас незаметно до дома.

— Не переживай, дорогой. Мы доберёмся. 

Честно говоря, мне не хотелось даже вставать. В гостиной горел камин, было тепло, и, даже несмотря на манипуляции доктора над рукой ламы, я понемногу успокоился и подумал, что тибетца можно уложить на диване... Впрочем, я не мог допустить, чтобы брат ушёл ночевать с доктором в одну спальню, когда в доме посторонний. Придётся уехать. 

— Наш гость миниатюрный, он вполне уляжется на диване, — промолвил Шерлок, словно отвечая на мои мысли. — А ты у меня в спальне. Собственно, буддизм — терпимая религия, так что, учитывая обстоятельства, лама не станет возмущаться или удивляться, если мы с Уотсоном уйдём наверх на ночь.

— Даже не думай! 

Дремота с меня тут же слетела. Услышав моё восклицание, Джон на мгновение застыл в бинтом в руке и посмотрел в нашу сторону. 

— Шерлок, ты что? — я опять перешёл на шёпот. — Каким бы терпимым он ни был... нет, ни при каких обстоятельствах! Я не знаю, что у этого человека внутри и чего от него можно ждать. Вы с Джоном не будете ночевать в одной комнате. Это исключено! 

Я встал и тут же рухнул обратно — голова закружилась.

— Майкрофт, это элементарно, — заговорил вдруг Джон, пожимая плечами и заканчивая перевязку. — Переночуете у меня вдвоём, а я в спальне Холмса. Заодно понаблюдаю за пациентом.

Ну вот, я говорил слишком громко, Джон услышал... а лама? Он на самом деле не знает английского или искусно притворяется? 

— С тех пор как мы с братом последний раз ночевали вместе, прошло много лет... и, боюсь, я слишком прибавил вширь. Да и Шерлок уже не ребёнок. Мы просто не поместимся. Но спасибо, Джон. 

Впрочем, я тут же вспомнил, как пару лет назад в Бате брат пришёл как-то ко мне в комнату и мы разговаривали так долго, что в результате уснули. Да и вообще, я давно понял: если доктор Уотсон что-то решил, сбить его с мысли невозможно.

— Поместитесь, — проворчал Джон и посмотрел на ламу. — Ну вот... Как вы себя чувствуете? — спросил он машинально по-английски.

— Спасибо, доктор, у вас очень хорошие руки, — внезапно ответил гость на прекрасном английском, повернулся и спокойно посмотрел на меня. — Думаю, нам лучше остаться тут, мистер Холмс. Я слишком утомил вас, но, если вам станет нехорошо, из-за ранения у меня не хватит сил, чтобы вылечить вас. 

Уотсон и Шерлок рассмеялись, но постарались сделать это, как бы сказать… поделикатней. 

Я еще немного лениво посопротивлялся, а потом поднялся в спальню наверху. Огляделся. Вздохнул про себя. Интересно, горничная у миссис Хадсон очень глупая или очень лояльная? Невооруженным глазом видно, что в комнате два разных человека бывают постоянно — живут, одним словом. 

Джон вошёл через пару минут, порылся в комоде, выдал мне самую широкую из имеющихся в наличии рубашек. Я кое-как снял сюртук и сел на постель. Надо было разуться, но было так лень наклоняться, что я неподвижно застыл, мечтая, отчего никто не изобрел туфли, которые слезают с ног сами по себе... Хоть Джон мысли читать и не умеет, эта, видимо, явственно отражалась на моём лице. Я видел, что Джон борется с желанием предложить мне помощь, но он только спросил, как я себя чувствую, пожелал спокойной ночи и ушёл. Минуты не прошло, как дверь снова открылась и вошёл Шерлок.

— Совсем тебя замучили твои тибетцы, — промолвил он, опустился на корточки и разул меня. Я даже возразить не успел. Брат с сомнением посмотрел на рубашку. — Поместишься? Ну давай попробуем.

— Если не помещусь, буду спать так. А что делать? Одеваться обратно и уезжать? — засмеялся я. Рубашка всё-таки налезла. Наверное, доктору она была очень велика. 

Шерлок помог мне переодеться, уложил, скинул халат и забрался ко мне под одеяло.

— Уотсон поощряет самую сентиментальную часть моей натуры, — проворчал он в шутку, придвигаясь ко мне поближе.

Я посмотрел на брата. Как странно, у меня вдруг родилось ощущение, что мы поменялись ролями. Сентиментальность... Откровенно говоря, я не раз давал себе зарок не заводить с ним подобных разговоров, но сейчас я слишком расслабился.

— Наверное, хорошо, что доктор так влияет на тебя... — сказал я. — Для меня, во всяком случае, хорошо. Знаешь, когда я был ребёнком, я часто представлял, когда мама укладывала меня спать, как буду заботиться о ней, когда вырасту. Скажи честно, ты тоже думал об этом в детстве?

— О маме? Нет, не успел, видимо, дорасти до таких мыслей. И меня чаще укладывала няня, ты же знаешь. Мама тогда уже болела. Она даже не всегда могла прийти и пожелать мне доброй ночи.

— Да не о маме, — засмеялся я. — Всё-таки, Шерлок, твоя сентиментальность даёт сбои. Может быть, ещё лет... сколько вы уже вместе? Ну вот ещё лет через пять я тебя опять спрошу.

Брат занервничал. Я понимал причину и мысленно попенял себе за то, что опять всколыхнул в нём то чувство мифической вины, которое он так упорно в себе пестовал. Чтобы как-то перевести разговор на другую тему, я сказал:

— Кстати, в спальне Джона очень ощущается твоё присутствие.

— Горничная дедукцией не владеет, — пробурчал он. — А работу ей по приведению моей постели в порядок я регулярно прибавляю. Исправно мну по утрам.

— Хорошо. 

Я вспомнил, как Шерлок говорил мне однажды, что рано утром он всегда спускается к себе. 

Ощущение, что мы поменялись местами, пропало. Много времени пройдёт, прежде чем он окончательно повзрослеет. Если я вообще дождусь. 

— Будем спать? — предложил я, повернувшись на бок. — У меня мало надежды на то, что наш гость завтра решит передохнуть, и с утра мне опять придётся окунаться в эту суматоху.

— Конечно, дорогой. Ты устал. 

Мы полежали немного в темноте. Я никак не мог уснуть, да и брат тоже.

— Почему ты нервничаешь? — спросил я.

— Опять сказал что-то не то.

— Это я спросил что-то не то, извини. Я хорошо тебя знаю, даже слишком хорошо. Просто иногда людям хочется услышать даже то, что они и так знают. Кстати, и Джону тоже. Думаю, ему даже в первую очередь.

— Почему ты считаешь, что я чего-то недодаю ему? — Шерлок опять встревожился.

— Я не говорю, что ты чего-то ему недодаешь. Но ты частенько считаешь слова излишними. Можно тебя спросить? Ты действительно не понял мой вопрос или постеснялся ответить? 

— Мне просто не по себе от сравнения тебя и мамы. Прости. 

Ну да, как я и предполагал. Отец крепко вбил в голову младшего сына мысль о том, что он косвенно виноват в смерти матери, а я за все годы так и не смог избавить Шерлока от этого ощущения. Он постоянно подстраивался под чувство вины, исподволь искал в себе причины ему соответствовать. 

— Дорогой, научись уже принимать жизнь такой, какая она есть, и не ждать плохого.

Я попытался повернуться, но в спину вдруг словно вонзили раскалённую кочергу.

— О чёрт... — не выдержал я.

— Чем занимается твой тибетец в доках? Благотворительностью? Завтра останешься у нас под присмотром Уотсона, а я поведу ламу в порт. — Шерлок поправил одеяло. — Ложись, как тебе удобнее.

Ещё бы знать, как удобнее. Придётся спать на боку. Я перевёл дыхание.

— Понятия не имею, чем лама занимается, но Лондона он правда не знает, хотя с английским вот как вышло. Я не вмешиваюсь в эти его дела с соотечественниками, но и отпускать его одного мы не можем. Я лично отвечаю за его безопасность, да и вообще в наших интересах, чтобы с ним всё было в порядке и он остался доволен визитом. Давай спросим его утром. Если он согласится — будет чудесно. 

— Будешь лежать и слушаться Уотсона, а я — сопровождать ламу. 

Я представил, как завтра Джон за меня примется. Обычно он и так проводил у меня пару часов, а тут я целиком попал в его руки... но надо сказать, что руки у доктора Уотсона и правда умелые, и обычно мне на какое-то время становилось легче, когда он втирал мне в спину мазь — во всяком случае, я мог двигаться. Лежать неподвижно с моим весом долго — ужасно, а о том, что я смогу сесть в ближайшие сутки, не могло быть и речи. Кажется, брат предложил единственный выход... Я уже начал засыпать, когда заметил, что моя голова и правая рука лежат прямо на груди Шерлока. Господи, я же ему так отдавлю плечо, он рукой завтра двигать не сможет. Я, кажется, даже сказал это вслух, и брат мне что-то ответил, но я уснул окончательно, так и не услышав, что он говорит.

***

Утром я проспал завтрак и собирался уже возмутиться, как вдруг в спальню вошёл лама в сопровождении Шерлока и довольно мрачно настроенного Джона.

— Можете убедиться сами, сэр, — сказал доктор.

Видимо, лама не поверил, что я не могу его сопровождать. Он взял меня за запястье (меня чуть не передёрнуло от неожиданности), подержал и, видимо, опираясь на таинственную восточную медицину, убедился, что его не обманывают. Через полчаса они с Шерлоком, соблюдая все предосторожности, покинули дом. Проводив их, Джон, с самым кровожадным видом, держа в руке баночку с мазью, вошёл ко мне. Я приготовился получить нагоняй…

— Я пытался отговорить ламу от походов, но он упёрся, как гималайский як, — усмехнулся доктор. — Кстати, он шокировал миссис Хадсон, когда попросил на завтрак рис с овощами. Но вас бы самого не помешало посадить на такую диету и только соусы менять. Давайте-ка повернём вас на живот, займёмся вашей спиной.

Джон помог мне повернуться и задрал рубашку. Он начал растирать мне спину. Я в который раз подумал, как удивительно, что манипуляции Джона совершенно не вызывали у меня никаких отрицательных эмоций, между тем меня только что передернуло, когда тибетский монах всего лишь дотронулся до моего запястья. 

— За что меня на рис... ой... не надо! А, знаю! Это за то, что привёл вам пациента на ночь глядя, да ещё из спальни выселил... да? Ой! Я больше не буду!

— Нет, не за это. За избыточный вес. Вы сами убедились, что он вам вредит. Пробыли на ногах — сколько? Две недели? И вот результат: прихватило спину. Хотя я не исключаю, что вы застудились в доках. 

— Джон... ой... мой образ жизни в скором времени несколько изменится. Скорее всего... придётся больше... двигаться, так сказать. Ездить чаще, встречаться с людьми... ай! Не как вам с Шерлоком, конечно, но всё-таки. Думаете, вот это будет повторяться чаще? Что же делать? Простудиться я мог позавчера, когда ждал... там очень дуло... о боже!

Доктор совершенно не обращал внимания на мои муки. Я никогда не спрашивал, где он научился делать массаж, но такие навыки не входят в подготовку студентов-медиков. Мысль, что всё это исключительно ради меня, чрезвычайно грела душу, но и немного смущала. 

— Движение пойдёт вам на пользу, — безжалостным тоном сказал Джон.

Закончив, он подождал немного, пока я приду в себя, помог мне повернуться, и — о чудо! — я даже сел. Мне торопливо подсунули под спину пару подушек. 

— И в чём же польза, друг мой? Похудею, стану красивым, и в меня начнут влюбляться женщины? — усмехнулся я, но посмотрел на доктора с благодарностью: — Спасибо, теперь у моей спины есть час передышки. Вы уж извините за вчерашнее вторжение, но я просто растерялся и не знал, что делать.

— Вы поступили совершенно правильно, и незачем извиняться, Майкрофт. Я принесу вам завтрак. К сожалению, не рис.

Я с облегчением убедился, что завтрак вполне обычный, но Джон принёс еды только на мою долю. Неужели он успел поесть в такую рань? 

— Теперь я буду ещё больше волноваться, что брат бывает в трущобах, — признался я. — Вы не представляете, Джон, какой ужас там творится! И такие омерзительные типы в этих курильнях...

— Представляю, — спокойно ответил доктор. — Я всё это видел. Зато мы несём блага цивилизации отсталым народам, — не удержался он от сарказма.

— Тибе... китайцы вовсе не отсталый народ, — машинально сказал я, поправился, да поздно. — А, ладно... Вы ведь понимаете, что наш гость, вполне вероятно, куда ученее большинства не только своих, но и наших с вами соотечественников. Но считает нужным пообщаться тут... с резидентами, видимо. Он не пытался от меня сбежать, поэтому я пошёл ему навстречу и не вмешивался. Увы, та часть города для меня какие-то дебри… Я уверен, что нашему гостю можно доверять, Джон. В этом смысле — уверен… Вы не спросили, когда примерно они вернутся?

От волнения я принялся слишком много болтать и невольно выдал пару секретов. Доктор понимающе улыбнулся.

— Я уже привык, что Шерлок ходит туда один. Это не значит, что я не волнуюсь. Но думаю, что наш гость в этот раз будет осторожнее. Да и Шерлок за ним присмотрит и адреса запомнит. Он знает Лондон как свои пять пальцев.

— Очень надеюсь, что оба будут осторожны. А вообще, конечно, такие задворки жизни — не место для джентльмена... Я иногда думаю, где искать людей, хорошо знающих этот слой общества, но в то же время тех, кому можно было бы доверять... Но, думаю, наш Шерлок — единственный, как и во всем остальном.

— У Шерлока достаточно таких людей, и это не только его мальчишки с улиц, — заметил доктор. — Грузчики, разносчики, проститутки, — принялся перечислять он, следя за моей реакцией.

— Да, у меня таких знакомых нет, и взять их, в общем-то, негде... слава богу. 

Спина опять заныла, пришлось лечь. Джон несколько раз спускался вниз, но большую часть утра провёл в своей спальне, которую я оккупировал. Сразу после ланча он принёс свежие газеты, а заодно мои собственные халат и рубашку. Берта получила его записку и прислала нужные вещи. Значит, мой добрый доктор решил, что я вряд ли сегодня покину стены его спальни. Халат пришёлся кстати, надеть костюм и сесть в кресло я не мог никак. Про себя я решил, что, как только Шерлок с ламой вернутся, я постараюсь одеться, и мы уедем — пользоваться гостеприимством нужно в меру, особенно когда занимаешь чужую спальню.

Я развернул газету... и обомлел. Среди прочих сообщений о происшествиях красовалась заметка: «Вчера в девять часов вечера в одном из городских переулков произошла стычка между тремя китайцами. В ней случайно пострадал и джентльмен, прогуливающийся неподалеку со своим слугой. Было совершено несколько выстрелов, два из которых попали в цель, один китаец убит, второй ранен в ногу. По словам очевидцев, джентльмен, оказавшийся невольным свидетелем, также пострадал в перестрелке. Установить его имя не удалось, он быстро покинул место происшествия, не дождавшись полиции».

— Джон! — крикнул я, надеясь, что он внизу меня услышит.

Услышал и прибежал, но я успел уловить, что ритм стучащих по ступенькам каблуков не был ровным. 

— Что? Вам плохо?! — воскликнул доктор.

Я протянул ему газету. Тот пробормотал себе под нос что-то вроде: «А чего я ждал? Братья!»

Прочитав заметку, он пожал плечами.

— И что страшного? Вас же никто не опознал.

— Нет-нет, я вот думаю: мы можем всех обмануть. Если полиция вдруг проявит сообразительность, они ведь могут найти кэбмена, верно?

Доктор кивнул.

— Вот я и прикинусь раненым, а про слугу-китайца тогда никто и не вспомнит.

— Если необходимо, я вас даже забинтую.

Судя по выражению лица доктора, он бы меня с удовольствием забинтовал как мумию. 

— Вы сердитесь?

— Да бог с вами. 

— Джон, мне очень неловко, но я вынужден попросить вас телеграфировать моему секретарю от моего имени, чтобы он приехал сюда. Всего на несколько минут, но я должен послать с ним записку на Даунинг-стрит. 

— Вы расскажете о своих планах мистеру Грею?

— Разумеется. Он всегда в курсе моих дел.

Осуществив задуманное, мы стали ждать возвращения Шерлока и ламы. По моим расчётам, они могли приехать как после чая, так и после ужина. Когда стрелки приблизились к десяти часам, я начал нервничать. Еще через час я был уже близок к панике, и, хотя внешне она не очень проявлялась, доктор, конечно, моё состояние заметил. Сам он вёл себя точно так же: в мыслях наверняка места себе не находил, но старался этого не показывать.

— Не волнуйтесь так, — пытался он меня успокоить, — у Шерлока есть на всякий случай пара съёмных комнат в тех районах. Есть где укрыться в случае чего и изменить внешность.

— До них бы ещё добраться невредимыми. Первый раз рад, что не живу с братом. Я понимаю, что он не впервые возвращается поздно из таких странствий... но лучше не знать об этом. Ох, простите Джон. 

— Да полно вам.

— Шерлок говорил мне как-то, что старается не брать вас с собой в совсем уж опасные места. Но я не представляю, как вы это выдерживаете. Даже я, при всей своей ненависти к передвижениям, предпочёл бы находиться сейчас там, с ними. Господи, он ведь вместо меня туда пошёл! А вдруг что-то случилось?

— Не думаю.

Словно в ответ на слова Джона внизу раздался стук в дверь. Правда, я не только не обрадовался, а, напротив, занервничал: Шерлок бы просто отпер дверь ключом. Оказалось, что это один из мальчишек с запиской. Джон даже притащил чумазого посыльного наверх, словно в доказательство, что тот лично видел Шерлока.

— «Не волнуйтесь, задерживаемся. Скажите миссис Хадсон, чтобы накормила Томми и уложила спать на кухне и не отправляла его на улицу», — прочитал Джон записку и сунул мальчишке шиллинг: — Молодец. Ты можешь сказать, где сейчас мистер Холмс?

Томми назвал адрес, который ровным счётом ничего мне не говорил, но доктор, отправив мальчишку вниз, уверил, что там находится пусть и сомнительный, но довольно безопасный трактир, а район как раз примыкает к тому, где живут китайцы. 

— Всё-таки вы удивительно терпеливый человек, Джон.

— Я привык, с ним иначе нельзя, — сказал доктор, садясь на стул рядом с кроватью. — Но вообще Шерлок на редкость везучий — или всё-таки осторожный, хотя иногда и кажется, что он лезет на рожон.

— Он вчера сказал, что вы подогреваете сентиментальные стороны его натуры. В моём представлении, это был явный комплимент. Правда, он тут же испугался и увёл разговор в сторону. Но вы действительно на него хорошо влияете, друг мой. Он стал куда менее закрытым за эти годы. Я от этого точно выиграл.

— Влияю? — Джон пожал плечами. — Может, он просто получил, что ему было нужно, вот и всё. Оставим чувства в стороне — я имею в виду, что ничего особенно не говорю ему и не делаю, чтобы он как-то изменился.

— Долгое время он считал, что никто не будет любить его, кроме меня. И вдруг появились вы, совсем не такой, не похожий на меня совершенно. Что уж греха таить, я потакаю Шерлоку, практически никогда не мог ни в чём отказать ему. А вы умеете быть очень упрямым, и в то же время вы его любите, и это настолько неоспоримо, что даже он не сомневается в этом. Ему очень повезло. И хватит уже мучить стул, ложитесь, это же ваша кровать. Ложитесь, иначе я встану, и вам придётся тащить меня в гостиную на себе.

Доктор для приличия немного помялся, но потом скинул туфли и пристроился рядом.

— Почему он вдруг решил держать дистанцию? — спросил он, потирая больное бедро и думая, что я не замечаю.

— Думаю, считал это признаком взрослости в какой-то мере. В детстве он был не то чтоб очень ласковым, но... как бы сказать... очень непосредственным. Он всегда радовался моему приезду, и домой на каникулы, и в школу к нему... я ведь ездил к нему в школу каждые две недели, и он никогда не прятал чувства. Но потом повзрослел, и это совпало с нашим отъездом из дома, ссорой с отцом... думаю, он решил, что излишняя эмоциональность взрослому человеку не к лицу. Да и... в какой-то мере он боролся со своей зависимостью от меня. Он вряд ли задумывался, как я себя при этом чувствую. Я смирился, и он принял это как должное.

— Не думаю, что зависимость от кого-то — это хорошо. И не думаю, что зависимость идёт на пользу любви и сердечным узам. А если вы боялись перестать быть ему нужным, то напрасно.

— Перестать быть нужным — нет, не боялся. Я ему и сейчас нужен, и всегда буду нужен. Как и он мне. А как может быть иначе? А зависимость... ну кто знает, хорошо или нет? Дети, например, зависят от родителей, но постепенно — у кого раньше, у кого позже — зависимость сходит на нет. Иначе как детям выжить, когда родители покидают этот мир... И от людей, которых любим, мы тоже зависимы. Иные полностью.

Джон нахмурился.

— Слово «зависимость» для меня уже давно перешло в разряд запретных, как вы понимаете. Мне больше по душе «нуждаться в ком-то».

— Наверное, вы правы... а с другой стороны, как понять, отчего люди нуждаются друг в друге? Что-то в этом есть... меркантильное. Бывает ведь, что людям друг от друга вовсе не нужно ничего, ну вот как вам от меня. А всё равно некая зависимость — ну или как хотите называйте —возникает, разве нет? 

— Нужда бывает не только меркантильная. Нужда в любви и заботе — все её чувствуют, согласитесь. 

Джон говорил, а я будто сам чувствовал, как ноет у него нога.

— Надо опять ехать на термальные источники, друг мой, или всё-таки придётся ложиться под нож? — спросил я. 

Доктор тронул меня за плечо.

— Не переживайте. Под нож пока что рано — просто набегался по лестнице, полежу — и всё пройдёт.

— Вы хромаете сильнее, когда волнуетесь, — заметил я. — Но последнее время чаще. Не только сегодня. Что-то не так?  
Джон тяжело вздохнул: 

— Шерлок нет-нет да сделает укол. Не систематически, конечно, но иногда. Он уходит обычно к себе в комнату... как будто потом я не вижу следов на его руках.

Прозвучало это совсем безнадёжно. Я бы обнял Джона, позволь мне спина хотя бы повернуться... Я нащупал его руку и сжал пальцы.

— А вы всё ещё соблюдаете старый уговор и не произносите ни слова по этому поводу? Нет-нет, Джон, милый, я вас не осуждаю, не дай бог, просто спрашиваю.

Доктор кивнул, не глядя на меня. Нелепый, глупый этот их давнишний уговор! И вмешаться нельзя — как тут вмешаешься? Им бы самим разобраться. Единственное, что я мог бы сделать, это отослать Шерлока на время, попросив его помощи где-то на континенте, в той же Франции, к примеру. Там вот-вот начнутся дела, требующие нашего участия. Вряд ли это оттолкнёт брата от приёма кокаина, но вот кризис, назревающий между ним и Джоном, возможно, поможет предотвратить... А кризис назревал, я это видел и, как ни странно, сильнее сочувствовал Джону, чем брату. 

— Наверное, я неправильно веду себя, — сказал я. — Я-то не связан никаким уговором, мне бы собраться с духом и высказать своё мнение по поводу его ужасной привычки. Вы простите меня, дорогой, я молчу не из малодушия, поверьте. Но он очень осторожен со мной. Я вот только от вас услышал, что он вернулся к старому. Не знаю, как начать разговор, не выдав вас. 

— Иногда действие кокаина можно заметить, — ответил Уотсон. — Когда Шерлок не в меру оживлён, без причины. Ещё реакция зрачков. Пока что системы у Шерлока нет, слава богу. Даже я не могу понять, что может его вновь вынудить сделать укол. 

— Вероятно, в таком состоянии он избегает встречаться со мной. Но я не верю, что системы нет. На Шерлока это не похоже. Если бы вы давали мне знать, что происходит, мы бы разобрались. Знаете, вчера он косвенным образом вновь дал мне понять, что винит себя за смерть матери. Я боюсь, что он так привык жить с чувством мифической вины, что пытается найти какой-то повод упрекать себя за реальный проступок. Иначе он чувствует себя неуверенно. 

Уотсон нахмурился.

— Чувство вины… Да. Вы ведь читали в газетах о деле Клифа? 

— Читал, но не думал, что Шерлок как-то был связан с ним.

— А он вам не говорил? 

Дело Клифа газеты, конечно, освещали, журналисты подняли шумиху. Ещё бы, не каждый день похищают ребёнка фабриканта с целью выкупа. Преступника всё-таки поймали, но вот ребёнка нашли мёртвым. Судебный процесс вышел громким, под стенами тюрьмы даже устраивались демонстрации с требованием поскорее повесить злодея. Его чуть не линчевали прямо перед зданием суда. 

— Получается, это Шерлок раскрыл дело? — спросил я.

— Да, и как всегда предпочёл, чтобы его имя в газетах не упоминалось. Вот после того, как мальчика нашли, он вновь и сделал себе укол. 

— Господи, да за что там было себя винить, помилуйте? Насколько я помню, похититель убил ребёнка сразу, как только Клиф обратился в полицию. Если уж кому и винить себя, так отцу мальчика. Он не внял предупреждению. Он ведь не обращался к Шерлоку?

Джон покачал головой.

— Нет, это полиция пришла к нам за помощью. Если бы в газетах что-то появилось раньше, Шерлок бы не стал дожидаться. Он бы сам настоял на участии. Но поначалу расследование вёл Джонсон — удивительно неприятный и тупой тип. Потом дело передали Лестрейду, и тот сразу примчался к нам. 

— Шерлок должен понимать, что его вины тут нет. Даже при его умении винить себя всегда и во всём, тут — не в чем. Может быть, Джон, он просто, ну, как бы сказать... слишком проникся ощущениями этого несчастного ребёнка, пока искал его? Когда-то в юности он, объясняя мне свои методы, сказал, что ставит себя на место преступника. Я в шутку спросил, не боится ли он, что это отразится на его личности? Он сказал: «О нет, потому что я частенько ставлю себя и на место жертвы». Может быть, причины где-то здесь... Во всяком случае, Шерлок дело раскрыл и правосудие в результате восторжествовало, так что ему не надо было так сильно сокрушаться.

— Да он сорвался, Майкрофт! — не выдержал Джон. — Он чуть не убил этого Брауна! Буквально, Майкрофт! Мы с Лестрейдом еле оттащили его. Я никогда не видел Шерлока в таком гневе. Если бы не моё потрясение, боюсь, что это меня бы потом судили за убийство. У меня в кармане револьвер лежал.

— А когда Шерлок… вот так?..

— Когда Браун признался, что мальчик уже мёртв. А когда тело выкопали… — лицо Джона вдруг исказилось, и он беспомощно махнул рукой. 

Не обращая внимания на боль в спине, я прижал его к себе. Но когда мой взгляд поверх его плеча машинально упал на часы, я похолодел.

— Господи, да где же они? Уже за полночь!

К часу ночи я дошёл до такого состояния, что можно было посылать за каретой из Бедлама. Джон пытался как-то меня отвлечь, напоминал о комнатах, которые имелись у Шерлока на всякий непредвиденный случай. Но я чувствовал, что доктор и сам внутренне натянут, как струна. Да Шерлок молиться на него должен, паршивец такой! 

В конце концов я не выдержал и потребовал, чтобы Джон сделал мне укол морфия. Я собирался ехать на поиски. Но в ответ услышал такое рявканье, что невольно вжался в подушку. 

— Вот я вам сейчас снотворное вколю! Ещё чего выдумали! Морфий ему подавай! 

Единственное, на что согласился доктор — это помочь мне одеться и спуститься с гостиную. У нас это заняло довольно много времени, и когда я очутился внизу, то мог разве что до дивана доковылять. А вот встать с него я уже вряд ли бы смог. Джон помог мне лечь и укрыл пледом, а сам занял наблюдательный пост у окна. Часы пробили два, прошло ещё минут пять, и доктор вдруг резко обернулся и прислушался.

— Замок чёрного хода, — пробормотал он. — Это они! 

Он подбежал к двери в гостиную и распахнул её. 

Когда наконец на лестнице послышался голос Шерлока, я почувствовал себя буквально на последнем вздохе. Вот они сейчас войдут — и мои силы кончатся, я просто умру в ту же минуту. Надо только дождаться и увидеть, что брат жив и здоров.

Шерлок совершенно не выглядел уставшим. Он вбежал в комнату, на ходу ободряюще сжав руку доктора, и поспешил ко мне.

— Лежи, лежи. Видишь, всё в порядке. Мы просто шли пешком. 

Он наклонился и поцеловал меня в лоб.

— И гость наш чем-то там подлечился у соотечественников, — слышал я словно сквозь туман. — Кстати, лама Чоэпэл намерен всерьёз заняться твоей спиной.

— Чёрт бы её побрал, эту спину. Она не заслуживает того, чтобы её лечили. 

Мне было неловко перед доктором за панику, но только его присутствие помогало мне не сойти с ума за эти несколько часов. У меня так тряслись руки, что я не рискнул поднять их, чтобы хотя бы обнять брата. 

— Вот и доктор пожалел на меня дозу морфия тратить, — решил я перевести всё в шутку. — И ты читал сегодня газеты? Оказывается, это я ранен.

— Милый, там, где мы были, таких газет не продают. — Он наклонился, обнял меня сам и поцеловал ещё раз. Ради этого стоило и промучиться до двух ночи. — А иголки тебе обеспечены, — шепнул брат мне на ухо. 

Он чуть отодвинулся, и я увидел, что Джон о чём-то шёпотом спорит в ламой, а потом повернулся к Шерлоку и спросил:

— Холмс, это правда, что нашему гостю сделали перевязку? Потому что он не даёт мне себя осмотреть. Намерен прямо сейчас исколоть Майкрофта. Мне, конечно, очень интересно увидеть искусство акупунктуры воочию, и всё же.   
— Правда, и перевязку делали, и примочки, и внутрь он какой-то настой принимал.

— Надеюсь, там умеют хранить секреты, — проворчал я и в нескольких словах пересказал брату газетную статью. — Было бы неплохо, если бы твои друзья-полицейские не нашли меня, но если найдут — пусть у них создастся впечатление, что я ранен, а ты с одним из моих слуг осматривал место происшествия... это, конечно, при условии, что вас там кто-то видел и мог узнать.

Я пытался сделать вид, что не расслышал слов брата про лечение, но невольно поёжился. Одна мысль о том, что, пусть даже из самых лучших побуждений, меня сейчас начнут трогать, придётся раздеваться при госте и всё такое прочее... как назло, мне никак не приходило в голову ничего, что могло бы послужить причиной для отказа. Шерлок всё ещё сидел перед диваном на корточках и держал меня за руку. Может, он что-нибудь придумает?

Лама меж тем открыл деревянный ящичек, где лежали золотые и серебряные иглы и стоял пузырёк с каким-то средством. Он попросил у Джона ваты, после чего, поклонившись, обратился ко мне с витиеватой речью, призывая проявить мужество. Но мужество состояло, по его словам, не в том, чтобы терпеть боль и не лечиться, а в том, чтобы перебороть свои страхи. Он что-то говорил про карму, про потоки энергии, но если перевести его речь на доступный язык, от меня требовалось раздеться до пояса и лечь на жёсткую поверхность. 

Лама явно чувствовал мою панику, но, конечно, не мог знать, что дело не в боязни игл, и не мог же я сказать ему, что от одной мысли о его прикосновениях меня бросает в дрожь? 

— Уважаемый лама, — обратился я к гостю, — может быть, не стоит затруднять вас? Если уж необходимо тыкать в меня иголками, пусть доктор Уотсон сделает это.

— Искусству врачевания учатся годами, сэр. Но я могу показать доктору, как лучше делать вам массаж, на какие точки следует нажимать. 

Общими усилиями Шерлок с Джоном отконвоировали меня в спальню, помогли раздеться и уложили на кровать лицом вниз, прикрыв одеялом. Ламе оставили лицезреть более чем обширную спину и поясницу. 

Он пришёл со своим сундучком и зажёг курения. Я лежал и ждал, что будет. Шерлок с сочувственной миной сидел рядом. Джон был где-то сзади: видимо, и правда решил перенять опыт. Я сосредоточился только на том, чтобы не дергаться от отвращения. Про боль в спине я уже вообще не думал.

— Утром я щупал ваш пульс, мистер Холмс, — сказал лама, — и заметил, как вы вздрогнули. Вы не любите чужие прикосновений, я это понял. Но вчера вы притащили меня под этот гостеприимный кров чуть ли не на себе, не испытывая ничего, кроме беспокойства за мою жизнь. Сейчас тоже стоит подумать о деле, о том, чтобы поскорее встать на ноги и вернуться к работе. 

Он смочил чем-то ватку и помассировал точку на моей пояснице, а потом я ощутил внезапный укол. Но боль моментально стихла. Мне показалось, что меня укусил какой-то особенно крупный комар. 

— Вы были ранены, лама, это совсем другое дело. 

Впрочем, мысль, высказанная тибетцем, меня удивила. Я действительно ничего такого вчера не почувствовал. Да и сейчас испытывал скорее неловкость от того, что лама понял мой секрет, чем обычную в таких случаях панику.

— Вы удовлетворены сегодняшним днем, уважаемый лама?

— Более чем удовлетворён, узнал много нового и интересного, — ответил монах, невозмутимо вонзая мне в спину ещё одну иглу. — Обратите внимание на эту точку, доктор. Её следует массировать особо, слегка надавливая.

— Ты будешь лечиться, а я буду сопровождать ламу, — сказал Шерлок, поглаживая меня по плечу. — Не забудь, ты ведь ранен по официальной версии.

— Да ему ещё восемь дней тут... я за восемь дней из Джона сделаю неврастеника. Я его сегодня совсем замучил, дорогой. Я не представляю, как он справляется с этим. Знаешь, ты неправ, когда не берёшь его с собой, мой мальчик. Ждать тебя — это ужасно. Не качай головой, представь себя на его месте. Он где-то ходит, подвергает себя опасности, а ты сидишь и просто ждёшь: вернётся — не вернётся... Я за один вечер чуть не сошёл с ума, а сколько таких вечеров у него? И не говори мне, что он привык. К такому невозможно привыкнуть.

— Майкрофт, лежите тихо, — попросил Джон. 

Я только хотел ответить, как вдруг услышал голос ламы. О боже, санскрит! 

— Ваш брат очень разумный человек, господин. Я готов доверять ему как вам. Но сейчас нам нужно поговорить наедине, прошу вас, отошлите ваших родных на время. Пусть вернутся сюда через сорок пять минут. 

Шерлок нахмурился, напряжённо выискивая знакомые слова. Реакции Джона я не видел, но когда при тебе начинают говорить на совершенно чужом языке — это явно какой-то секрет. Не знаю, почему лама не попросил их выйти сам, может быть, считал, что меня это заденет? Всё-таки представления о вежливости у всех народов разные. Правда, я заметил, что при докторе лама слишком старательно говорил по-английски, а судя по построению фраз и скорости речи, он действительно предпочёл бы французский. 

— Шерлок, доктор, нам надо обсудить некоторые рабочие моменты. Вы не будете возражать, если вам придётся следующие сорок пять минут провести внизу без нас?

Когда мы остались одни, лама перешёл на французский. Мы обсудили планы на ближайшую неделю. Получалось, что следующие пять дней будут посвящены блужданиям, похожим на сегодняшние, и два последних дня мы с ним совершим светские визиты, как в первую неделю. Лама согласился с моим планом неразглашения истинного положения дел, мы договорились о деталях. 

— Очень вовремя у вас заболела спина, — невозмутимо заявил тибетец. — И ваш брат устраивает меня в качестве спутника. Он, правда, чересчур любопытен, но это компенсируется тактичностью, и если вы ручаетесь за него, я готов ему доверять. Очевидно, он хочет помогать лично вам, а не вашим хозяевам, и уж тем более не мне, но это меня устраивает больше, чем если бы он вдруг стал уверять меня в своём патриотизме или любви к моей стране. Единственное, о чём я хочу попросить: давайте вернёмся в ваш дом. Учитывая легенду — вместе с врачом и вашим братом. 

Увидев мой протестующий жест, насколько тот был возможен в моём положении, лама добавил:

— Вы действительно больны, и хоть завтра вы уже сможете вставать, наши процедуры лучше продолжать всю неделю, чтобы эффекта хватило надолго. Что касается комнат для ночлега, то пусть вас это не беспокоит, я могу ночевать этажом выше. 

— Об этом не может быть и речи! — возмутился я. — За кого вы меня принимаете? 

— Не вижу в этом ничего особенного, мне приходилось неоднократно спать и в горах на снегу. Впрочем, если вас так шокирует моё предложение, я готов ночевать в вашем кабинете. Словом, как угодно вам, но в вашем доме, прошу вас. Я не хотел бы, чтобы кто-то узнал, что я не живу там, где собирался.

Что ж, это было разумно. За моим домом, видимо, наблюдали соотечественники моего гостя. Мы договорились, что завтра к вечеру переедем домой.

Через пятнадцать минут после того, как лама спустился вниз, в спальню вошёл Шерлок.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Странно. Я могу даже встать, хотя нет никакого смысла и желания вставать в четыре утра. У меня ничего не болит, но я словно выжат досуха. Не могу даже осознать, почему именно.

— Вероятнее всего, это действие иглоукалывания. — Шерлок прилёг рядом. — Что у ламы за секреты?

Я пересказал наш разговор, недоумевая, почему брат и доктор не должны были его слышать.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Шерлок. — Можешь располагать мною. И Уотсоном тоже. Он не откажет, я уверен. А ведь я ничего не говорил ламе о том, что хочу помогать тебе. Он очень проницателен.

Вот оно что. Лама решил проявить деликатность. 

— Видимо, он замечает, как мы относимся друг к другу. Но он и проницателен, конечно... Шерлок, он один из самых высокопоставленных людей в своей стране, учитывая, что оба старших ламы ещё дети... Однако учти: не все его соотечественники, которых вы будете навещать, знают об этом. Шерлок... ты завтра... вы сможете ночевать в гостевой комнате. Но сегодня останься со мной, пожалуйста, хорошо?

— Конечно. Я затем и пришёл. Постарайся уснуть, дорогой. — Он поцеловал меня в щёку и сказал фразу, которую я давно от него не слышал: — Я люблю тебя.

На следующий день мы с Джоном перебрались в мою квартиру, пока Шерлок с ламой рыскали по трущобам. Слава богу, они теперь возвращались домой в разумное время, мы даже успевали поужинать как полагается. Благодаря ламе застольные беседы выходили чрезвычайно занимательными. Он рассказывал о своей стране, о буддизме, о тибетских обычаях. Однажды он выразил восхищение актёрскими способностями Шерлока, из чего я сделал вывод, что брат сначала гримировался в одной из своих конспиративных комнат и только под чужой личиной выходил с ламой на улицы Ист-Энда. 

Выждав после ужина некоторое время, уважаемый Чоэпэл опять принимался превращать меня в подушечку для булавок. Лама сдержал слово и обучил Джона некоторым тайнам массажа, так что кроме иглоукалывания они надо мной измывались в четыре руки. Но, должен признать, за кратчайшее время лама достиг в моём лечении таких успехов, что на ближайшем светском приёме, где мы с ним оказались, мне пришлось напоминать себе о мнимом ранении, пытаться не шевелить рукой на перевязи, делать страдальческое лицо и терпеливо принимать выражения сочувствия. 

Я ни разу не заметил в брате ни малейшего намёка на употребление кокаина. Ещё бы, ведь он работал. Меня посетила надежда, что он не возьмётся за старое. Джон тоже не жаловался, хотя я неоднократно спрашивал его, всё ли в порядке. Прошло две недели с отъезда ламы, когда в наш уединённый мирок неожиданно вторгся человек, которого я хотя и вспоминаю с сожалением и благодарностью, но лучше бы ему было оставаться только на страницах рассказов Джона.


	2. Питерс

**Джон Уотсон**

**― 1 ―  
**

Октябрь 1886 года радовал всем, кроме погоды. Дни стояли тёплые, но пасмурные, то и дело принимался моросить дождь ― уж пролился бы как подобает, а то наши с Майкрофтом прогулки из раза в раз отменялись. Но общее состояние моего беспокойного пациента внушало оптимизм. Он ― насколько вообще был способен ― прислушивался к моим советам, а мои и наши с Шерлоком регулярные визиты не давали ему совсем уж с головой погрузиться в работу, так чтобы забыть и про сон, и про еду. 

В среду, как обычно, я пришёл в «Диоген», чтобы осмотреть Майкрофта. Он сидел за столом в кабинете и работал. Владей я дедукцией, я мог бы определить, как много времени он провёл за бумагами, но мне оставалось только полагаться на его честность. 

― Как вы сегодня? — спросил я, ставя саквояж на стул и пожимая тяжёлую ладонь.

― Спина в порядке, голова... радуется, что на улице дождь, ― улыбнулся Майкрофт. ― Это значит, что голове не придётся вытаскивать спину из кресла и тащить на улицу. Хотите грога? 

― Почему именно голова радуется, а не вы? ― подмигнул я. 

― А что есть я, как не голова?.. — невинным тоном промолвил Майкрофт.

— Вот ещё глупости. Но вообще-то ваша голова солидарна с моей ногой. И от грога я не откажусь, но только после того, как вас осмотрю. Ваше «в порядке» означает «не болит» или «терпеть можно»?

— Когда сижу ― не болит, честное слово. Поэтому я всё время сижу, наверное.

Значит, не зря мне с порога предложили грог. Взятка. Я достал часы и взялся за запястье Майкрофта. 

― И давно вы так сидите? Ночью спали? Завтрак, ланч, чай не пропускали? ― начал я шутливый допрос. 

― Сегодня? ― уточнил Майкрофт.

― Понятно. Хотя бы сегодня для начала. Майкрофт, за что вы так не цените свою голову, если так небрежно относитесь к своему организму? Конечно, думать вы можете и лёжа, но вряд ли вы хотите, чтобы я отправил вас в постель на пару дней. Ведь правда не хотите? Где будем вас слушать? Тут или в спальне? 

Я достал из саквояжа стетоскоп.

― Да я шучу, — принялся оправдываться Майкрофт. — Дразню вас. Ланч я не пропускал, могу даже перечислить, что было на столе. Спать... не хотелось. Я себя прекрасно чувствую. Вы сердце хотите слушать? Давайте тут. А то в спальне мне вдруг захочется спать? ― Он зевнул. ― А скоро чай. Обидно будет проспать чай... и грог?

― Вы так устали и заранее боитесь, что пропустите чай? — Я помог Майкрофту снять пиджак и жилет. ― Не дразните меня этим, пожалуйста. У меня обычно отказывает чувство юмора, когда речь заходит о вашем здоровье и возмутительном режиме дня. 

Майкрофт повернулся ко мне широченной спиной, а я помог ему задрать рубашку. 

— Не сердитесь, дорогой, — примирительным тоном сказал он. — Если я почувствую себя плохо, сразу скажу, обещаю. А режим у меня обычный, просто в моих сутках не двадцать четыре часа, а около тридцати двух. Увы. Если ночью не заснуть, то не лежать же просто так. 

— Главное, чтобы в эти тридцать два часа вы не забывали поспать, друг мой. Тсс!

Послушав сердце, я убедился, что пациент мой в прошедшие дни не переходил в работе разумных пределов.

― И что у нас сегодня к чаю, к слову? — спросил я, убирая стетоскоп. 

Майкрофт облегчённо вздохнул, заправляя рубашку в брюки.

― К чаю булочки с грушевым вареньем, лимонное суфле и пирог с ревенем. Вам понравится! Между прочим, вы сами-то сегодня ланч не пропустили, часом? Вы же были у троих пациентов этим утром.

― Ланч я не пропустил. ― Я помог Майкрофту надеть пиджак и огладил ему плечи. ― Врач не должен быть голодным ― это вредно для больных. 

Одно время я и правда занимался исключительно здоровьем старшего Холмса. Но как-то раз он завёл разговор, что ему нужен врач для одного щекотливого дела. Слово «щекотливый» сразу навело меня на мысль о чьих-то семейных тайнах. А Майкрофт признался, что раздумывал: обратиться ли ко мне или искать кого-то другого. Я в первый момент даже не подумал, что это такой хитрый тактический ход с его стороны, и вызвался помочь, если, конечно, моей квалификации хватит. «Джон, не кокетничайте, вам не идет. У вас прекрасная квалификация, и вы это знаете», — заявил Майкрофт и ввёл меня в курс дела. Речь шла об одном высокопоставленном семействе… «Хозяйка несколько истерична... и мало кому доверяет, но для врачей делает исключение. А мне нужен человек, который мог бы доносить до неё некоторые мысли. Она, в свою очередь, станет высказывать их супругу, а тот — использовать на службе, считая уже своими собственными. Это не блажь, а очень нужная работа на моё ведомство, направленная во благо страны», — изложив мне план, Майкрофт взял с меня слово молчать об этом, независимо от того, приму я его предложение или откажусь. Разве что при Шерлоке можно было упомянуть. Мне польстило, что старший Холмс настолько мне доверял и наметил на роль своеобразного агента, и к тому же мне всегда хотелось оказать ему более действенную помощь, чем сочинение рассказов, которые он поглощал в один присест. Одним словом, я согласился. 

В семействе лорда Рангмана я пришёлся ко двору. Мне потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы леди прониклась ко мне доверием и начала обсуждать не только своё здоровье. Обычно с врачами не ведут задушевных бесед, но сэр Юстас отличался патологической ревностью и пресекал появление у жены даже обычных подруг. Забот о сыне, который уже учился в школе, леди Рангман лишилась. Была ли она истеричной? Я бы не сказал. Но определённо несчастной. И мигренями страдала самыми настоящими. Что ж, я относился к её переживаниям с искренним участием, а о задании Майкрофта думал не без удовольствия: сэр Юстас был настоящим индюком. Но именно он стал расписывать мои врачебные таланты знакомым, так что за первым «нужным» пациентом вскоре появился и второй. За ним — ещё и ещё. Меня пока хватало на то, чтобы помогать Шерлоку в его расследованиях и писать изредка рассказы, но я начинал беспокоиться, что не уделяю своим основным врачебным обязанностям столько времени, сколько нужно. 

— Вот нет чтобы приехать на ланч к любимому пациенту, — посетовал меж тем Майкрофт. 

― Если бы я приехал на ланч к любимому пациенту, мне бы пришлось потом заставлять себя ехать к нелюбимому. А это так ужасно. Майкрофт, вы определённо не хотели бы, чтобы я терпел такие муки, ― улыбнулся я в усы. 

— И где же вы были? 

— Я заехал в один ресторанчик в Сохо. 

— Куда? — Майкрофт так посмотрел на меня, будто я посетил ресторан на Луне. — Занесло же вас. ... А знаете, Джон, я столько лет живу в Лондоне, а ни разу не был в таких забегаловках... то есть в таких ресторанчиках. Там, наверное, ужасная посуда? 

— Хозяйка ресторана — вдова-француженка. Не скажу, что у мадам севрский фарфор, но посуда вполне приличная, и вообще в заведении чисто и даже довольно мило. Это ведь не те трущобы, по которым вас таскал лама. 

― Вы меня заинтриговали. Надо будет как-нибудь... Джон, ну зачем вам столько пациентов? Ну вот правда: дождь, слякоть, вы вчера ноги промочили, домой вернулись наверняка затемно, сегодня с утра бегаете... 

― Майкрофт, так это всё ваши... это всё жёны нужных людей. Они как сговорились, честное слово, ― пожаловался я и осёкся. ― Откуда вы знаете, что я вчера промочил ноги и вернулся домой поздно? Ох уж эти ваши фамильные штуки! 

Я привычно посмотрел на свои туфли. Шерлок обычно делал такие выводы, основываясь на осмотре моей обуви. Но шнурки были завязаны как всегда, туфли чисты ― я ведь весь день проездил в кэбе. 

― Вы сегодня в туфлях, которые годятся скорее для вашего серого костюма в клетку, чем для этого коричневого, — пояснил Майкрофт. — Вчера шёл сильный дождь, ноги вы промочили, обувь за ночь не до конца просохла, потому что вернулись поздно, а сегодня ушли рано. И торопились, поэтому не было времени переодеть костюм под другие туфли, когда вы обнаружили, что вчерашние не успели высохнуть. А торопились ― значит, встали практически перед уходом, едва не проспали. Вряд ли Шерлок не давал вам спать всю ночь... вот тут никакой дедукции, я просто знаю, что он тоже простужен. Он заходил вчера и чихал тут. 

― Всё время обувь меня выдаёт, ― рассмеялся я. ― А Шерлок и сейчас чихает, только ведёт себя примерно, даже за ланчем ел, как доложила миссис Хадсон. Велел мне до вечера дома не показываться, раз уж у меня сплошные пациенты и мы не можем сходить в бани. Вот завтра и отправимся, а то он начнёт хандрить. 

― В бани, господи... ― поёжился Майкрофт, ― это удовольствие мне определенно недоступно. Если ещё ресторанчик в Сохо был бы захватывающим приключением, то бани... 

― Понимаю, почему вас так ужасают бани, но они прекрасное средство и от простуды, и от ревматизма. Кроме того, доставляют немалое наслаждение. Но увы... увы... 

― У Шерлока совсем нет дел сейчас? ― с беспокойством спросил Майкрофт.

Я понимал причину его волнения, но Шерлок не прибегал к кокаину с самого отъезда ламы, и я то и дело молился неведомым богам, чтобы так оно длилось и дальше. 

― И частные клиенты приходили, — поспешил я успокоить Майкрофта, — и полиция обращалась. Насчёт того ресторана ― неплохая идея, только вот… ― Я критично осмотрел его. ― У вас такой импозантный вид, что мадам вас живым не выпустит, пока не женит на себе. 

― Не пугайте меня так, дорогой. Жениться на хозяйке ресторана, даже если он в Сохо, никак не входит в мои планы на ближайшее время. Проще уж в бани. А жаль, я бы сходил с вами. Признайтесь, это отговорки, чтобы не брать меня с собой? 

― Ничего подобного, назначайте день для вылазки. Только оденьтесь не так внушительно, как обычно. Но прилично ― там богемная публика средней руки в основном. Эти люди зарабатывают, но их не приглашают в великосветские салоны, о них редко пишут в газетах.

Но в этом и состояла главная трудность. Вряд ли Майкрофт смог бы смешаться с обычными тамошними посетителями и не привлекать к себе внимание. Тем более что, как он сам сказал, ничего богемнее визитки у него в гардеробе не было. Пришлось пораскинуть мозгами, прежде чем мы сошлись на том, что Майкрофту лучше изображать врача, а чтобы ему не задавали лишних вопросов — психиатра. 

— Договорились, — сказал я наконец. — Только дайте мне знать, когда освободитесь для вылазки. 

Майкрофт позвонил, чтобы несли чай. 

― Побудем в кабинете. Там в приёмной Грей работает. 

― Вы... ― Я хотел спросить: «Вы не хотите позвать и его?» ― но сообразил, что Майкрофт давно бы пригласил секретаря, если бы хотел. ― Конечно, как вам удобнее. 

― Я бы Грея вообще домой отправил, дел уже и нет на сегодня, но он никогда не уходит так рано. Пусть работает… а впрочем... 

Майкрофт позвонил ещё раз и, когда секретарь вошёл, велел: 

― Мистер Грей, поезжайте к Кортелю, пусть за три дня сделает по моим меркам костюм... ну вот примерно как у доктора. Обувь, трость... всё, что надо, чтобы сойти за врача. И потом поезжайте к себе, доктор проводит меня домой вечером. А завтра у нас снова много дел, так что отдохните. 

― Да, сэр. 

Грей с невозмутимым видом вышел. В это время лакей вкатил столик и стал расставлять приборы и тарелки с пирожными. Мы подождали, пока он закончит и нальёт нам чай, уселись за круглый стол, поодаль от письменного, и занялись тем изобилием, что приготовили клубные повара.

― Ну вот… ― продолжил прерванную мысль Майкрофт. ― На той неделе во вторник? Если не случится ничего непредвиденного. Господи, Шерлок будет смеяться до субботы. 

― Я надеюсь, он не пойдёт за нами следить. А то ведь загримируется и засядет там в уголке ― побоится отпускать вас в компании такого ненадёжного телохранителя. 

― Вы хотите его позвать? Я, собственно... не думаю, что он обидится, но на ваше усмотрение, Джон. Насчёт засесть в уголке ― я скорее Грея опасаюсь. 

Алан Грей, секретарь Майкрофта, был фигурой довольно загадочной — во всяком случае, для меня. Мы как-то случайно оказались с ним в одном поезде и разговорились. На два года младше Шерлока, а по виду — так на все пять, Грей был, что называется, красавцем и сердцеедом. На службе он привык сливаться с окружающей обстановкой и оставаться незаметным. Поэтому, когда я увидел его в поезде, мне пришлось даже вглядеться в светловолосого джентльмена, сидящего напротив, прежде чем я понял, что это Грей. Никто не сказал бы, глядя на его обычно невозмутимое лицо и немного тяжёлый, сосредоточенный взгляд, что он умудряется регулярно заводить многочисленные романы исключительно с замужними женщинами. Не Дон-Жуан, а скорее Казанова, он оставлял очередную пассию без сожаления, но дама в душе сохраняла о нём только самые лучшие воспоминания. Вот, пожалуй, то немногое, что я смог почерпнуть из нашего короткого разговора. Видимо, он обладал многими прекрасными деловыми качествами, раз уж Майкрофт полностью ему доверял, но о работе Грей не сказал мне ни слова, полностью подтверждая репутацию надёжного человека. 

― Грей в том ресторане и без грима сойдёт за завсегдатая, — заметил я. — И ему не дадут спокойно за вами понаблюдать — тут же примутся строить глазки. 

― Вы всё больше разжигаете моё любопытство, — промолвил Майкрофт, принимаясь за третью булочку с вареньем. — Надеюсь, моё присутствие и вас оградит от внимания женщин. А то не миновать мне потом взбучки от брата. Скажет — это я вас завлёк. А Грей — почему бы ему не совместить приятное с полезным? Впрочем, у него явно в разгаре очередной роман, иначе бы он сказал, что вернётся в клуб после портного. 

― Так ведь вы его отпустили. Разве молодой привлекательный холостяк не найдёт, чем себя занять, кроме романа? Кстати, у него ведь есть свой клуб? Уж явно он не член «Диогена». И ещё хотел спросить, раз уж к слову пришлось: почему он провожает вас вечером до дома? 

Майкрофт смутился.

― Он...кхм... у него нет своего клуба, Джон. Он обычно проводит на работе столько часов, что ему едва хватает времени на личную жизнь. Так что если он не тут и у него не наклюнулся пока новый роман, он просто едет домой и, видимо, спит. А когда я остаюсь в клубе, он тоже ночует на диване в приёмной — и так случается достаточно часто. Он не то что провожает меня — зачем тут провожать-то? Однажды, довольно давно, у меня прямо посередине мостовой на глазах Грея прихватило спину, и с тех пор он делает вид, что просто выходит из клуба одновременно со мной. Думаете, это не совсем этично с моей стороны, да? 

Я деликатно покашлял. 

― Думаю, молодой мужчина подобной наружности может работать таким вот манером только в двух случаях: например, он фанатик своего дела — но ведь секретарь его уровня мог бы найти и другую должность, где не пришлось бы спать в приёмной. Значит, остаётся второй вариант: он без ума от своего шефа.

― Он не просто секретарь, в общем-то. Он мой помощник, Джон. Думаю, его устраивает должность. Надеюсь, по крайней мере. Мне было бы затруднительно работать без мистера Грея. Насчёт «без ума» — ну я бы такую формулировку не употреблял, — засмеялся Майкрофт. — Но в целом мы с ним уважаем друг друга, и... да, он мне предан. Вы считаете, что в этом есть что-то неправильное? Я иногда думаю об этом... но я так привык обращаться к нему по любому поводу, что делаю это машинально. Он служит у меня с семнадцати лет. И поверьте, я не приказываю ему спать в приёмной! Но запрещать тоже не стал. Я не прав? 

— Я не считаю, что в этом есть что-то неправильное. Испытывать те или иные чувства — это личное дело любого человека. Но вы хоть чай с ним пьёте? 

— Последние годы — да. Когда мы работаем вдвоём, конечно. При ком-то — нет. Вы хотите сказать — я должен был пригласить его выпить с нами чаю? Уверен, что даже если я позову, он откажется. Он соблюдает субординацию. 

«Странный человек», ― подумал я. О секретаре, вероятно. Я и сам не понял в тот момент — о ком именно.

Мне, конечно, ещё хотелось расспросить о мистере Грее, но я решил отложить это до следующего раза. Однако слова Майкрофта, что Грей работает у него с семнадцати лет, я запомнил. 

― Значит, за чаем вам не скучно одному. Булочки замечательные, обожаю груши.

Слово за слово, и мы добрались до детских воспоминаний. Что же, в любви к грушам мы с Майкрофтом оказались солидарными, но когда я услышал, что однажды в детстве он даже пару раз забирался за ними на дерево, моё лицо стало похожим на морду Чеширского кота с картинки.

— С ума сойти… А у вас есть ваши с Шерлоком детские фотографии? Вы извините, но я совершенно не могу представить вас ребёнком — разве что сильно уменьшенную копию нынешнего и обязательно в костюме и с цепочкой на жилете. 

— У меня есть фотография, на которой Шерлоку два года. Мы там вчетвером, с родителями. Но она дома, не тут. Напомните потом, дорогой мой, я вам покажу. Я про неё Шерлоку не напоминаю... как ни странно, он там сидит на руках у отца. Ну а наша с ним совместная фотография уже относится к тому времени, когда ему было одиннадцать, а мне, соответственно, восемнадцать. Но я и в детстве одевался как взрослый, это правда. Наверное, я не очень сильно изменился. 

— Вы знаете, мои родители словно «поделили» нас с братом, — сказал я. — Хэмиш был маминым любимцем, а я — отцовским. Но этот «делёж» не пошёл нам на пользу. Мы так и не стали настоящими друзьями — не то что вы с Шерлоком. 

— У вас разница была меньше, не так ли? Семь лет — огромная разница для братьев. Не думаю, что мама стала бы «делить» нас. Кстати, Шерлок в детстве был вылитая она... и сейчас напоминает.

Мне подумалось, что братья вообще-то похожи внешне и, возможно, это больше желание Майкрофта — думать, что Шерлок пошёл в мать. Или дело в манерах и темпераменте. Я с трудом мог представить себе женщину с таким профилем и с таким волевым подбородком, как у Шерлока. Вот глаза у братьев были разные — видимо, Шерлоку свои достались от матери. Красивые, что и говорить. 

― Я-то весь в отца, — сказал я. — Да и брат тоже на него сильно походил. Были бы сейчас живы отец и Хэмиш, поставь нас рядом — и можно писать картину: «Три возраста мистера Уотсона». 

— Я тоже в отца, к сожалению. А у вас сохранились фотографии откуда-нибудь из Австралии? 

— Фотографии у меня есть, конечно. Да практически все семейные снимки перешли ко мне. Захватить в следующий раз? 

Я решил оставить последнюю булочку Майкрофту и взял себе кусок пирога.

— Если можно. Я бы с большим интересом посмотрел.

― Но почему вы сожалеете, что похожи на отца? Судя по всему, он был красивым мужчиной. И разве вы не любили его? 

Нет, я помнил, что Майкрофт рассказывал мне о характере отца, но тот явно должен был гордиться старшим, желанным сыном. Да и Майкрофт семь лет своей жизни провёл в счастливой семье. 

― Отца я любил, во всяком случае — жалел, — как мне показалось, нехотя признал Майкрофт. — А знаете, о чём я сейчас подумал? У Шерлока, наверное, нет вообще ни одной семейной фотографии, в том числе и моей. Странно... я никогда не дарил ему своих фотографий. 

― Мне тоже это показалось странным, потому что мои семейные альбомы Шерлок видел. Он первым выразил желание их посмотреть. Майкрофт... вы не дарили ему своих фотографий из-за вашего сходства с отцом? 

― Не задумывался... но, видимо, да. Вы правы ― поэтому. Мне самому неприятно такое сходство.

― Напрасно, друг мой. Мне не кажется, что Шерлок вообще обращает на это внимание. 

― Надеюсь. Давайте сфотографируемся втроём? Пусть сделают несколько снимков? 

― Я с удовольствием! 

Представив себе мизансцену — старший Холмс сидит, а мы с Шерлоком стоим по обе стороны от него, положив ладони ему на плечи, — я улыбнулся. 

Майкрофт обрадовался моему согласию: 

― Ну вот и будет и у Шерлока семейный снимок. И я тут в кабинете поставлю. Мы ему расскажем про ресторанчик в Сохо до того, как пойдём туда? 

― Расскажем, почему бы и нет? Только если пригласим, он точно откажется. 

― Почему вы так думаете?

― Он решит, что нам нужно побыть вдвоём. Вне зависимости от вашей спины и моих обязанностей врача. 

― Если вы считаете, что он не обидится, так тому и быть. Потому что вы, в общем-то, и правда могли бы приходить не только с намерениями выслушать тоны сердца или проверить мой пульс. Я люблю, когда вы приходите, «забыв» дома саквояж. Вы так уже восемь раз приходили за время нашего знакомства. 

— Господи. — Я опешил. То есть с тех пор, как я стал его врачом, получается, он считал? — Дорогой мой... ― вырвалось у меня, и я почувствовал, как глаза защипало. 

— Глупо так говорить, да? — смущённо улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Вы только не обижайтесь! Если бы Шерлок в своё время стал врачом, я бы точно так же считал. Вы прекрасный врач, Джон, но хочется надеяться, что я всё-таки не только пациент, хоть и любимый.

Я не выдержал, встал, подошёл к нему и обнял за плечи, наклонившись к уху. 

― Не только пациент, конечно же. И конечно же любимый.

Майкрофт обернулся и посмотрел на меня. Я впервые наблюдал, чтобы он смотрел на кого-то вот так, снизу вверх. А когда он накрыл мою ладонь своей, мне самому впору было считать пульс. 

― Это очень приятно, когда у тебя есть близкие, — сказал Майкрофт.

Тут уж я совсем махнул рукой на условности и поцеловал его в лоб, как если бы он был моим братом.

― Определённо, очень приятно, мой дорогой.

― Пойдёмте ко мне домой. Я покажу фотографии. Поужинать можем и там, дела я на сегодня закончил, а Шерлок рано вас не ждёт, как я понял. 

Я с радостью согласился. Когда мы собирались, лакей принёс мне записку от Шерлока. 

— Послушайте, что он пишет, — усмехнулся я: — «У меня тут сидит Лестрейд и делится подробностями одного дельца, а я на него чихаю — буквально. Бежать мне никуда не надо, обещаю быть паинькой. Передайте Майкрофту привет, жду вас после ужина».

— Он явно не сомневается, что мы о нём вспоминаем. Тут и дедукции, впрочем, не надо. — Майкрофт позвонил лакею. — Пришлёте ужин в мою квартиру к восьми, Карл. И пусть повар запакует полдюжины булочек с грушами.

Мы вышли из клуба, пересекли улицу. Я представил себе Грея, который внимательно следит за патроном всякий раз, когда они заканчивают работу, и мне стало немного жаль этого странного малого. 

В пустынной квартире днём, кажется, топили, но сейчас камин в гостиной не горел.

— Можно у вас тут похозяйничать, вы не против? — спросил я. 

— Сколько угодно. А я пока достану фотографии.

Это был один из тех вечеров, которые навсегда остаются в памяти. Я не только растопил камин, но и придвинул кресла поближе друг к другу. Мы сидели рядом и рассматривали фотографии. Майкрофт правда очень походил внешне на отца. А вот особого сходства Шерлока с матерью я не заметил. Маленькая, миниатюрная женщина, миловидная, с большими, но тёмными, а не светлыми глазами. На семейной фотографии Шерлок, сидя у отца на руках, выглядел спокойным и вполне счастливым ребёнком. Фотографии того времени требовали полной неподвижности моделей, и, чувствуй ребёнок себя неуютно, снимок вышел бы неудачным. А тут малыш даже улыбался. 

Майкрофт в тот вечер впервые заговорил об университетских годах. Он вполне мог бы стать профессором математики и получить кафедру ещё будучи очень молодым человеком, но его неспособность выносить общество незнакомых людей лишала возможности выбрать преподавательскую стезю. Этот его страх перед чужими прикосновениями никогда не давал забыть о себе. Увы, я обладал только самыми общими знаниями в психиатрии, потому не смог бы понять, с чем этот странный страх был связан. Но я всегда был уверен, что такого рода переживания не возникают сами по себе, должен быть какой-то источник, некое событие, которое могло забыться, но оставило в душе след. 

Наша задушевная беседа была прервана лакеями из клуба, которые пришли, чтобы накрыть на стол к ужину. По лицу Майкрофта я видел, что он терпит их присутствие под своей крышей исключительно ради меня. Право же, он доводил нашу пословицу про дом-крепость едва ли не до крайности. Но вид как всегда изумительно приготовленных блюд настроил его на благодушный лад. 

За столом мы говорили о самых разных вещах, и Майкрофт неожиданно спросил, как рано я выбрал свою профессию. Тут я понял, что практически не помню, когда именно решил стать врачом. Но профессию выбирал вполне сознательно. 

— Да вы и по характеру типичный врач, — заметил Майкрофт. — Профессия наложила отпечаток, или наоборот — выбрали в связи со склонностями?

Я только пожал плечами:

— Боюсь, что типичный врач, каким его представляют в идеале, — это не повсеместное явление. Спасибо на добром слове, конечно, раз вы считаете меня... хорошим представителем профессии. 

— Возможно, я исхожу из собственных представлений, я ведь очень мало сталкивался с медиками. Мне думается, врач должен быть терпеливым, внимательным, сострадательным, при этом твёрдым и настойчивым человеком, уметь быстро ориентироваться и принимать решения, уметь брать на себя ответственность за окружающих. Должен ли врач обязательно быть добрым — не знаю, может быть и необязательно, но тут нам повезло. Все эти качества у вас есть. Главное же, как мне кажется, качество врача — это желание помочь. Вы им обладаете в большей мере, чем все мои знакомые вместе взятые. Опережая ваши возражения — включая мистера Грея, который этим качеством обладает, но направлено оно у него почти исключительно на меня. Вы же, Джон, на самом деле стараетесь помочь всем, и не только как врач — это почти основная черта вашего характера, поэтому вы просто не замечаете её в себе, для вас это само собой разумеется.

Я смутился. Мне редко говорили такие вещи — вот прямо так, в лицо. Нет, я слышал, конечно: «Доктор Уотсон, вы хороший врач» или «Спасибо за заботу». Но чтобы так. 

— У меня даже дар речи пропал, — признался я, покраснев. 

— Я всего лишь констатирую факты. Джон, вы зря смущаетесь. Намеренно или нет, но своё литературное воплощение вы подаёте, сильно себя упрощая, и читатели по вашей же милости считают вас добродушным, но несколько недалёким человеком. Между тем ваш книжный образ куда дальше от прототипа, чем образ того же Шерлока. В нём, несмотря на все ваши ухищрения с целью запутать публику, я хорошо вижу своего брата. От вас в герое рассказов остались только честность и преданность.

— В авантюрных рассказах должен быть герой — желательно необычный и запоминающийся, — улыбнулся я. — А спутник героя его оттеняет — законы жанра. Но мне приятно, что вы обо мне такого высокого мнения. Особенно потому, что это вы. Жаль только, вас я не могу описать в рассказах хотя бы частично близко к оригиналу.

— Да вы меня прекрасно описали. Вполне я, поверьте. А что делаю иногда глупости — так это же по моей собственной просьбе. Не нужно мне привлекать к себе особое внимание. Есть у гениального сыщика брат-чудак — и отлично. Хотя, конечно, с греческим переводчиком мы с вами немного переборщили. Шерлок очень возмущался.

— Мне не хватило сообразительности придумать занимательное преступление. 

— И хорошо, мой дорогой. Мне только на руку, чтобы меня считали таким вот… далёким от обычной жизни увальнем. Потому что моя работа в будущем... — он замялся, — будет носить несколько более прикладной характер. Если можно так выразиться... я буду вести более подвижный образ жизни, дорогой мой. Я пока не говорил Шерлоку... Но вы уже могли понять по случаю с ламой, что мне придётся всё чаще покидать свой кабинет в «Диогене».

Тут я встревожился. История с тибетским монахом чуть не закончилась трагедией. И ведь пулю тогда мог получить не лама, а как раз Майкрофт.

— Но вы же скажете об этом брату, правда? И, пожалуйста, не рискуйте излишне. Если с вами что-нибудь случится, он ведь с ума сойдёт.

«И я тоже», — подумалось тут.

— Он привыкнет, Джон. Я же привык. Конечно, я ему скажу. И лишний риск совсем не входит в мои планы. Не волнуйтесь. 

— Шерлок всё-таки тренированный человек, боксёр и фехтовальщик, и умеет за себя постоять. Меня как-то настораживает, что вы сравниваете будущую свою деятельность и наши расследования.

— Ну, она в некотором роде... агентурная. Не расследования, нет, упаси бог, никаких преступлений, кроме шпионажа, и то не лично. — Майкрофт засмеялся. — Вас же не надо предупреждать, что это между нами? Не волнуйтесь, дорогой мой, за мной только контролирование и координирование. Даже по большей части координирование.

— Прямо задумаешься невольно: научить вас стрелять или нет... — пробормотал я.

— Хм... может быть. Но только вот об этом Шерлоку говорить не надо.

Тут же встал вопрос, где проводить эти необычные уроки. Дырявить дома стену Майкрофт то ли в шутку, то ли всерьёз отказался. Увы, в университете он даже лук в руки не брал, то есть не имел никакого навыка прицеливания. 

— А вы умеете стрелять из лука? — поинтересовался Майкрофт. — Шерлок не умеет. Вернее, он пробовал несколько раз в школе, насколько я знаю, но чуть не повредил пальцы и отказался от этой идеи, чтобы сберечь руки для скрипки.

— Нет... там, где я учился, такого рода спорт был не в ходу. Но я играл в регби. И хотя я не боксирую профессионально, но драться умею — хотя и не так зрелищно, — усмехнулся я. — Верхом езжу — научился ещё в Австралии. 

— Верхом я в детстве ездил, постольку-поскольку, я ведь вырос в поместье. Но никогда это не любил и даже в школе всегда отлынивал по возможности от верховой езды. Такие хлопоты, господи, и зачем, когда есть экипажи? А чему вас ещё учили в детстве, расскажите.

— Да я бы не сказал, что чему-то особенному. Ездить верхом, ловить рыбу, ездить на велосипеде... Вот плавать я научился поздно — в Австралии это довольно небезопасное занятие, знаете ли, что в реке, что в океане. Так что хотя я и плаваю, но в таком... собственном стиле. Я это называю «стиль Джона Уотсона», — рассмеялся я. — А Шерлок любит... блеснуть. 

— Признайтесь, ваши пациенты частенько расспрашивают вас о нём?

— Конечно, особенно дамы. Интересуются, какой он... Я обычно отвечаю: читайте рассказы — там всё правда. Они его воспринимаю эдаким рыцарем без страха и упрёка.

— Меня тоже о нём часто спрашивают. И я, кстати, отвечаю то же самое. Ну, в общем-то, в этом смысле в рассказах и есть правда. Вы отличный писатель, Джон, это я совершенно серьёзно говорю. Я же знаю, сколь о многом вы умалчиваете, как много меняете, и тем не менее в вашем Шерлоке Холмсе, как ни парадоксально, отчетливо виден настоящий Шерлок.

— Но ещё больше скрыто, и мне это даже нравится. Потому что я тоже в какой-то мере жадный, и кое-что принадлежит только мне.

Майкрофт засмеялся.

— И я вас отлично понимаю! Я испытывал в молодости схожие чувства, когда написанный мной доклад впервые читал в Палате премьер-министр. Ощущение, что я почти единственный знаю правду, было волнительным и приятным. Шерлок поначалу возмущался, что я всё время в тени, а мне это нравится.

Меня то и дело посещало чувство, что мне рассказывают чудесную сказку. Как бы между прочим возникали... всякие волшебные персонажи, вроде премьера. Конечно, я верил каждому слову Майкрофта, но мне казалось, что он словно приподнимает... «гасилку», как у любимого нами с Шерлоком Диккенса, и что-то такое вспыхивает вокруг его головы, а потом... вроде опять обычный человек. 

— Шерлока можно понять, — сказал я. — Он, вероятно, считает, что вас безбожно эксплуатируют на службе, а при этом ещё и не воздают должного.

— Он не прав, если так считает. Держаться незаметным — моя инициатива. Как у Дюма, помните? «Он будет королём Франции, а я буду королём короля».

— Тогда уж королём королевы, — улыбнулся я. — И дай бог, чтобы подольше.

— Пока я ограничиваюсь кабинетом министров. Правда, когда в прошлом году Её Величество сильно простыла, она взяла с меня слово, что в случае непредвиденных обстоятельств я буду рядом с Берти хотя бы первые несколько лет. — Майкрофт вздохнул. — Моему возмущению не было предела, но слово пришлось дать.

Берти… Господи помилуй! Я попросил налить мне шерри. 

Во мне поднялось мальчишеское желание удивить Майкрофта чем-то в ответ.

— Вы спрашивали, чему меня учили в детстве. Чуть не забыл — я умею метать бумеранг. 

Майкрофт вскрикнул так, что я чуть не расплескал содержимое бокала, но оказалось — это был вопль восторга. 

— Научите меня! У меня есть бумеранг. Сейчас! — Он вскочил с необычной для себя резвостью, скрылся за дверью кабинета, а вернулся, держа в руках самый настоящий бумеранг. — Мне подарил один господин, который провёл в Австралии несколько лет. Утверждает, что настоящий. Он прав?

Как же Майкрофт сиял! Он протягивал мне бумеранг с таким видом, словно хвастался сокровищем! Воистину у него не было настоящего детства. Сколько же в нём осталось от ребёнка! 

— Можно сказать, настоящий ли, только применив его на практике, но подделкой для доверчивых туристов не выглядит. 

Майкрофт тут же поообещал устроить нам поездку за город, как только представится возможность. И, конечно, мы не оставили бы Шерлока одного. Но для начала нам предстояла вылазка в Сохо. 

**— 2 —**

В назначенный день я заехал за Майкрофтом в самом обычном кэбе. 

— Ну-ка, дайте я посмотрю на вас, коллега. 

Грей успешно справился с задачей: Майкрофт выглядел как солидный, преуспевающий, но всё же врач.

— Я специально сегодня не завтракал, ну, кроме яичницы и тостов ничего не ел, — довольным тоном сообщил он. 

В кэб он забрался, но сидел с таким видом, словно тот в любой момент мог перевернуться.

— Доктора ездят и в своих экипажах, но точно не в Сохо, так что потерпите, дорогой.

— Я просто отвык. Ещё лет десять назад я ездил в кэбах, честное слово. Много раз, — уверил Майкрофт, но тут же спросил жалобно: — А за город можно в экипаже ехать? 

— Конечно можно. Мы же там будем... не инкогнито, — я подмигнул. 

Честно говоря, меня самого предстоящее приключение веселило, иначе бы я не позволил себе такой фамильярности. 

— Кстати, что Шерлок сказал по поводу бумеранга? — спросил Майкрофт.

— Шерлок отнёсся философски. Он поедет с нами.

— Он решил, будто я сошёл с ума, и хочет увериться, что я себе или вам не наврежу? Шучу. Шерлок с детства теряется, когда я веду себя не соответственно его представлениям обо мне. А я никогда не умел толком шутить и забавляться... вечно получалось как-то неловко. 

— Самое время начать, мой друг. 

Мадам Дамьен арендовала здание у какого-то богатого буржуа, который занимался вроде бы коммерцией, а несколько домов в разных районах столицы купил по случаю, решив вложить некоторую часть средств в недвижимость.

Мадам и жила в квартире над рестораном, где всё, как утверждали завсегдатаи, устроила «по-парижски». Уж не знаю, насколько они были правы.

Здесь стояли маленькие столики, рассчитанные на четверых или двоих — смотря сколько стульев располагалось подле. 

Когда мы вошли в зал и Майкрофт увидел, сколько тут посетителей, его шатнуло, но я быстро взял его под руку и отвёл к столику в углу. Мадам экономила на скатертях, предпочитая им льняные салфетки с маленькой вышивкой ришелье в углу. Но вряд ли Майкрофт мог бы придраться к чистоте столешницы, а салфетки после предыдущих посетителей уже сменили. Как только мы сели, шустрый официант тут же принёс нам меню. Это привело моего спутника в чувство. 

— Французская кухня? Перепела? Но заказывайте вы, я пока на людей посмотрю. Какая тут публика любопытная. Смотрите, вон те люди — они втроём — похоже, отец и дочери... надо же.

Я посмотрел направо. Знакомые лица. Джентльмен служил бухгалтером в «Аполло». Он частенько заходил сюда, в том числе и со своими девочками. Хозяйкой ресторана в качестве потенциальной жертвы, в кого она могла бы запустить коготки и женить на себе, не рассматривался, но она привечала его из солидарности — как вдовца. Я сообщил эти сведения Майкрофту и принялся изучать меню, слегка недоумевая по поводу его последнего замечания. Здесь можно было увидеть субъектов и поинтереснее обычного бухгалтера. 

— Вы будете kig ha farz? **(1)** —спросил я. — От блинов-то вы точно не откажетесь, я думаю, и с десертами всё ясно...

— Буду, почему бы нет. Хорошо, что мы не взяли Шерлока, он бы воротил нос от капусты и брюзжал по поводу запахов. Дорогой, заказывайте, я ни от чего не откажусь. Попросите только класть поменьше шалота. А вино... вот это, — ткнул Майкрофт пальцем в молодое красное анжуйское. — Уж богема так богема. Давно не пил молодого вина.

— А что Шерлок имеет против цветной капусты? Он не любит брюссельскую и брокколи.

— В Марселе, а тут ведь именно марсельская кухня, в гарнир кладут листья салатной капусты. Шерлок не любит её запах, и в данной ситуации это было бы поводом поворчать, я уверен. Как тут готовят, я не знаю, конечно, вам виднее. Значит, тот господин — бухгалтер? Я бы ему посоветовал получше следить за старшей девочкой. Она...хм... вероятно, имеет друга, взрослого мужчину. В столь юном возрасте это ведь опасно, нет? 

Я удивлённо посмотрел на Майкрофта, и он пояснил свои выводы:

— Смотрите, девочки одеты почти одинаково, ну, скажем, очень похоже. Но старшая явно пытается показать, что она уже девица — подчёркивает грудь, волосы постаралась уложить. Она поводит плечиком так, что я уже дважды видел медальон у неё на груди, хоть она и прячет его в оборках. Медальон новый, сделан на заказ, по форме он простой и кажется медным, но это, несомненно, золото, хотя отцу-бухгалтеру и невдомёк. И у медальона правая нижняя лапка слегка отогнута, значит, девица часто его открывает. Сложно предположить, что там портрет пятнадцатилетнего мальчика, не так ли? Откуда у такого деньги на золотой медальон? И на табак, пеплом от которого испачкан рукав девочки. Это сигарный табак, вряд ли её ровесник курит сигары. Отец же, судя по всему, не курит вообще, очень уж белые зубы и пальцы. Да и у вдовца-бухгалтера вряд ли есть деньги на дорогие сигары, он бы курил трубку или дешёвые папиросы. К тому же она в первый момент отреагировала на меня, когда мы вошли, а потом смутилась и отвела глаза. Ходит сюда кто-то такого же телосложения, как я? 

— Ходит такой... рослый мужчина. Не знаю, чем он занимается, — нахмурился я. — Но если это золото, то медальон уже старый, разве нет?

— Он не старый, его, скорее всего, протерли йодом, чтобы потускнел и чтобы отец принял его за медь.

— Думаете, отцу стоит намекнуть?

Майкрофт пожал плечами.

— Вот это я не знаю, честно говоря. Вы же с ним не очень-то знакомы? Тут я пас, посоветуйтесь с Шерлоком.

— Да, пожалуй, — заметил я. 

Тем временем вернулся официант и принял наш заказ.

— Мадам — парижанка, — заметил я, — но она решила, что Парижем тут никого не удивишь. Поэтому повар у неё бретонец.

— Ну что ж, оценим. Должен сказать, местечко неплохое. Вы часто тут бываете, Джон?

— От случая к случаю. Смотря каким маршрутом посещаю пациентов. Кормят вкусно, публика забавная — особенно после многочисленных жён нужных людей. О... сама идёт. Вас заметили, друг мой.

В зале появилась мадам Дамьен — ещё довольно аппетитная дама средних лет.

— Доктог' Ватсон (она именно так произносила мою фамилию), вы опять посетили моё скг'омное заведение... parfaitement... и привели с собой дг'уга. Bonjour, monsieur. Надеюсь, вам у нас понг'авится. 

Я представил Майкрофта как доктора Толдриджа. 

— Ici est très agréable, je vous remercie, madame **(2)**.

О боже, что он наделал! Она же теперь от нас не отстанет! И точно — мадам просияла.

— Monsieur parle le français comme un vrai parisien! **(3)**

— Un quart de sang français, madame **(4)** , — сказал Майкрофт, и я его понял, потому что слышал эту фразу от Шерлока. 

Как только мадам Дамьен ему на шею не кинулась! 

Я не понял и одной восьмой из того, что выпалила она со скоростью пули. Но я расслышал что-то про блинчики. Видимо, она предлагала угостить нас ими за счёт заведения по случаю знакомства. 

Наконец она сообразила, что я «не бельмеса», что называется.

— О, паг'дон, доктог' Ватсон, паг'дон. Доктог' Тоодридж, а в какой области вы специализируетесь?

— В психиатрии, мадам, скучная область, — перешёл Майкрофт на английский. — Я пробовал Crepes Suzette в Париже, буду рад оценить их в Лондоне!

— Докторг' психиатг'? Как интересно! Но вот несут ваш заказ, не буду вам мешать, господа. Надеюсь, доктог' Тооджриж, я вижу вас у себя в рестог'ане не в последний г'аз. 

Мадам с достоинством удалилась, а я не выдержал и рассмеялся.

— Что? — Майкрофт посмотрел на меня немного обиженно. — Я не выдержал экзамен? Врачи так себя не ведут? Зато нам дадут фламбированные блинчики.

— Да почему же не ведут? Когда заинтересованы в даме — определённо ведут... — я старался сдержаться, так что у меня плечи уже тряслись. — Ай да Майкрофт! Видел бы Шерлок!

— Бог с вами, я стараюсь быть вежливым — и всё! Кстати, она красивая женщина. Что?!

— Да я не спорю — мадам довольна мила. О! 

И тут я перестал смеяться и посмотрел в сторону двери. В ресторан вошёл ещё совсем молодой мужчина, и чуть пониже моего спутника, но фигурой и осанкой напоминавший его.

— А вот и ваш двойник пожаловал.

Майкрофт не стал оборачиваться, дождался, пока мужчина окажется в поле его зрения.

— Хм. Обратите внимание, как покраснели щёки девочки. Мы определённо были правы. Но надо ли вмешиваться, я не знаю. Мужчина выглядит пристойно. Одет достаточно дорого, но не безвкусно. Похож на преуспевающего клерка. Девочке не двенадцать лет, и она явно влюблена. Не знаю...

— Если он сделал ей такой подарок — у него могут быть серьёзные намерения? Вряд ли он бы стал тратиться, чтобы просто соблазнить её. 

— Думаю, да. И он пришёл сюда, когда она с отцом и сестрой, значит, просто посмотреть на неё. Скажите Шерлоку, что я попросил проверить этого господина.

— Хорошо. Я даже не думал, что тут такие тайны. Надо же! Представляю, сколько вы можете рассказать о других посетителях! — восторженно прошептал я.

— Ну вон та пара — он явно студент, из богатой семьи, она, судя по всему, не его круга, что-то типа горничной, может быть даже в его доме... но скорее у знакомых. Встречаются тайком. Вон тот мужчина, что несколько минут назад занял столик у вас за спиной, справа — художник, судя по всему. Кстати, он на вас всё время смотрит.

Я обернулся.

— Боже мой, да это Питерс!

Питерс встретился со мной взглядом и, как обычно, улыбнулся слегка неопределённой улыбкой — никогда не поймёшь, что он чувствует, о чём думает. Он чуть наклонил голову и посмотрел вопросительно, словно спрашивая разрешение подойти.

— Тот самый? — вздохнул Майкрофт. — Зовите, что уж. Неловко иначе.

Он слышал о деле утопленницы, я рассказывал ему и про художника, тем более что Шерлок изредка продолжал навещать своего странного приятеля.

— Здравствуйте, Питерс! — дружелюбно поздоровался я. — Присаживайтесь к нам!

Вид у него был получше, чем всегда. То ли получил деньги от родных, то ли удалось продать что-нибудь из картин. У него с собой была папка с бумагой. Наверняка делал зарисовки.

— Кстати, рисовальщик он великолепный, — шепнул я. — Живопись у него на любителя... впрочем, вы же видели у нас в гостиной пейзаж. 

Майкрофт кивнул. Тут я сообразил, что и на «Антиноя» в моей спальне он тоже успел полюбоваться. Но Питерс уже подошёл к столику.

— Добрый день, доктор. Добрый день, сэр. Право... не стоило. Боюсь вам помешать.

Он улыбнулся совершенно детской улыбкой. Я представил Майкрофта его подложным именем.

— Добрый день, мистер Питерс, — поздоровался он. — Я слышал о вас от моего друга доктора Уотсона. И видел вашу работу у него дома.

— И как вам, сэр? — поинтересовался художник, садясь и не отрывая глаз от Майкрофта. — У вас очень красивое лицо, я бы вас с удовольствием нарисовал.

— Вы второй человек, который говорит мне, что у меня красивое лицо. Впрочем, мне кажется, понятие красоты очень субъективно. У меня не очень подвижное лицо, наверное, его рисовать проще, но скучнее, чем более живые лица?

— Неужели только второй, сэр? — Питерс печально улыбнулся, но это скорее относилось к тому, видимо, что Майкрофт обошёл его вопрос о картинах. — Вы, наверное, просто не замечаете, как на вас смотрят окружающие... такое бывает. У вас просто скульптурный профиль. Очень знакомый, сэр. И форма ушей — тоже. Мистер Холмс говорил, что у него есть старший брат.

Пока Майкрофт обдумывал его слова, официант приготовился принять у Питерса заказ. Судя по тому, что тот выбрал, он переживал и правда хорошие времена.

— Вас посетила удача? — успел спросить я.

— Хм… На пейзажи нашлись покупатели.

Но тут заговорил Майкрофт, решив признать правоту Питерса.

— Шерлок действительно мой младший брат, маэстро. Вы берёте заказы на карандашные портреты?

Питерс растерялся.

— Рисунки у меня никогда ещё не покупали, сэр.

— Но это возможно? Для начала, допустим, три портрета с натуры и один со старого фото?

— Почему бы нет? — Питерс протянул моему другу папку. — Если вас это устроит, сэр.

По лицу Майкрофта сложно было определить, какого он мнения о рисунках. Но я-то знал, что они чрезвычайно мастерские.

— Меня это более чем устроит, мистер Питерс, — сказал Майкрофт, возвращая художнику папку. — Я всегда любил именно карандаш. Здесь я инкогнито, но если вы сможете навестить меня в клубе «Диоген», скажем, послезавтра в четыре, мы обо всём договоримся. Вот моя карточка. Но когда придёте в клуб, спросите мистера Грея. Он проведёт вас ко мне. Вам удобно послезавтра?

— Да, сэр, конечно. Я-то существо свободное. А знаете, доктор, полиция пыталась меня нанять в качестве художника, представляете?

— И что же вы? Отказались? 

Питерс кивнул.

— Инспектор Макдональд, несмотря на то, что он пытался меня арестовать по подозрению в убийстве той девушки, — приятный господин, и я бы теоретически мог рисовать по словесному описанию, но у них там слишком тяжёлая атмосфера.

— Надеюсь, атмосфера традиционного клуба вас не будет угнетать, — промолвил Майкрофт. — Есть одно «но»: если вы читали рассказы доктора, то знаете, что в нашем клубе запрещены любые разговоры везде, кроме моего кабинета. Но вас проведут именно ко мне. Просто учтите, что все вопросы, если они возникнут, можно будет задать только там. Вам необходимо, чтобы натура сидела неподвижно, или в это время можно работать с бумагами?

— Вы можете делать что угодно, сэр, мне это не мешает. А вы хотите заказать мне свой портрет? Польщён, сэр. 

Я заметил, что Питерс выглядит и говорит почти как... нормальный. Видимо, на него изрядное воздействие в нашу первую встречу оказывало полуголодное существование или бессонные ночи. Хотя взгляд его по-прежнему временами становился отсутствующим.

— Свой портрет, брата, нашего дорогого доктора, — перечислял Майкрофт. — И я хотел бы иметь портрет дамы со старой фотографии — в том же стиле, что наши портреты. Фотография не очень большая, к сожалению, и ей уже три десятка лет. У меня есть несколько снимков этой дамы, но ракурс почти везде совпадает.

Я догадывался, о ком говорит Майкрофт. Следовательно, ему понравились работы Питерса, если он решил заказать ему портрет покойной матери. Я напомнил художнику, что официант давно принёс заказ и блюдо остывает.

— Спасибо, доктор, я такой рассеянный... Так вот, сэр, я сделаю наброски в разных ракурсах — как бы это выглядело в жизни. А вы скажете — похоже или нет. 

Я подумал: может быть, стоит заказать ещё один портрет Шерлока — уже для себя. 

Хм, интересно, что бы сказал Питерс, увидев Грея?

— Хорошо, маэстро, как вам будет удобно. Я полагаюсь на профессионала. — Майкрофт махнул официанту. — Выпейте с нами, молодое анжуйское вино подходит к любому мясному блюду.

Питерс покраснел.

— Простите, сэр, но я не пью. Когда я выпью, становлюсь совсем дурной и вижу... всякое.

— О, ну тогда вы позволите угостить вас кофе? И нам тут пообещали блинчики с апельсинами. Вы любите сладкое, маэстро?

Художник смутился.

— Очень, сэр. Особенно шоколад.

— Отлично. Послезавтра к чаю обещаю шоколадный торт с цукатами! Джон, если Шерлок соблазнится на шоколад, приходите вместе к пяти?

Шерлок бы скорее соблазнился на Питерса. Он питал к художнику странную слабость. 

— Придём, обязательно, — пообещал я. 

Питерс посидел с нами ещё немного — ровно столько, чтобы это не выглядело навязчиво, извинился, расплатился и ушёл: трудно сказать куда. Может, домой, а может, бродить по улицам в поисках интересных лиц. 

— Странный он человек всё-таки, — сказал я.

— В нём что-то есть... — глубокомысленно заметил Майкрофт. — Сначала я хотел просто дать ему заработать, я знаю, что он нравится Шерлоку... 

— Нравится, — кивнул я.

— Но рисунки у него и в самом деле хороши.

— А вы так и не сказали ничего по поводу его картин.

— Которые висят у вас дома? Это не моё, скажем так. Но если художник умеет рисовать по-настоящему, то он имеет право и на свои эксперименты... я так думаю.

— А я к его картинам как-то привык. Они необычные, но не раздражали даже первое время. Шерлоку стиль Питерса сразу пришёлся по душе. 

— Я не ругаю их, отнюдь. Просто я слишком консервативен. Интересный человек... он одинокий, видимо?

— Насколько я понимаю, его вообще не интересуют отношения. А так у него есть мать и сестра.

— Не похоже, чтобы о нём регулярно заботилась хоть какая-то женщина. Отказаться от заработка в полиции, хотя нуждаешься в деньгах... я могу его понять, да. Если всё пойдёт хорошо, я найду ему заказчиков на рисованные портреты, мне нравится его манера. Глаза совсем живые... С живописью сложнее, тут я не очень... представляю. Хотя любители есть на многое.

— Он ведь очень привлекателен, заметили? Если бы не вечно больной, потусторонний вид. Мать и сестра ссужают его деньгами, насколько я знаю. Он живёт отдельно, у него довольно большая, хотя и бестолковая мастерская. Он просто не от мира сего. Что-то постоянно забывает — поесть, например, а что-то помнит — за жильё он платит исправно, как говорил Шерлок.

— Я помогу ему, чем смогу. Как думаете, Джон, может, ему ещё Грея нарисовать?

Вот это поворот! Я постарался ничем не выдать своего удивления.

— Да Питерс его и без заказа нарисует. Вот увидите. Мимо такого лица он не пройдёт.

— Какого — такого?

— Как какого? — удивился я. — Грей же красавец.

— Грей? С чего вы взяли? — кажется, Майкрофт говорил искренне.

— У меня глаза же есть. Да полно!

— Вы серьёзно? Не замечал. Нет, он, наверное... не знаю, я к нему слишком привык. Лицо как лицо... возмужал, конечно, за последние тринадцать лет...

— Разве что привыкли. Правда, вы, когда и в зеркало смотритесь, тоже многого не замечаете, так что я не очень удивлён.

— Да ладно вам, вы ещё скажите, что я красавец.

— Да! — горячо уверил я. — Господи, Майкрофт, ну можно как-то там переживать по поводу... сидячего образа жизни... но лицо-то! Вы разве не в состоянии, глядя на мужчину, сказать — красив он или нет?

— Могу. Например, у Шерлока красивое лицо. Хотя, конечно, я понимаю, что тут мы с вами не пример объективности. А мне по поводу, так сказать, красоты моего лица только Шерлок и говорил, а он тоже от объективности далёк. Никогда никому больше и в голову такое не приходило — сказать мне это.

— У Шерлока красивое лицо — но из тех лиц, которые нравятся немногим. А ваше лицо, между прочим, в большей степени приближено к классическим представлениям о мужской красоте. Что-то я как Питерс заговорил, — улыбнулся я.

Мы пустились в долгий спор по поводу того, что такое красота вообще и чем отличается мужская красота от женской. Я ввернул, надеюсь к месту, любимого Стендаля с его трактатом «О любви», а Майкрофт, видимо, вспомнил что-то из времён обучения на философском факультете. 

— Вот вы считаете Грея красавцем, — заметил он. — Видит бог, я отношусь к нему не просто очень хорошо — я отношусь к нему с полным доверием. С абсолютно полным, Джон, как ни к кому другому. Это доверие двойного вида, не только такое, как к вам или Шерлоку — основанное на убеждении, что этот человек не предаст, но и другое — доверие, основанное на убеждении, что этот человек в любой ситуации всё сделает именно так, как я считаю правильным, даже если не получит прямого указания. Понимаете? По большому счёту, мой помощник вырос у меня на глазах, я его помню почти совсем мальчиком. Но это не даёт мне... ну, то есть, перечисляя его несомненные достоинства, я бы никогда не упомянул красоту, в голову бы даже не пришло.

Тут я подумал, что Майкрофт фактически слепил из Грея идеального для себя секретаря. И тот в буквальном смысле был правой рукой патрона. И вряд ли кто-то станет оценивать свою правую руку в отрыве от себя, а тем более с точки зрения красоты. 

— А вы вообще, насколько я заметил, не оцениваете мужскую красоту даже с эстетической точки зрения, — заметил я. — Вон про мадам вы сразу сказали, что она привлекательная женщина. Вы даже переоценили её, на мой взгляд.

— Но она же женщина, Джон, женщину вполне можно рассматривать как... ну... произведение искусства, рождённое природой. А у мужчин есть другие достоинства, помимо красоты.

Мне послышалось? Да, вероятно, мне послышалось.

— Ну, видимо, в мужчинах вы оцениваете прежде всего интеллект? — предположил я. — Хотя насчёт произведения искусства какой-нибудь Микеланджело с вами бы не согласился.

Майкрофт пожал плечами.

— Ну если судить по скульптуре, то и мужчины могут быть красивыми. Но с этой точки зрения, уверяю, Микеланджело из нас троих тут же выбрал бы вас, у нас с Шерлоком никаких шансов бы не было.

— Микеланджело бы сделал из нас гибрид, — рассмеялся я. — Шерлока бы выбрал другой Микеланджело. Меня бы выбрал какой-нибудь... Хальс. Что касается портретов, к вам бы встали в очередь многие, а... а-ля натурель... вас бы преследовал Рубенс.

— Откуда бы он узнал, что у меня под сюртуком? Рубенс был почти адвокатом, а не врачом, я бы при нём не разделся. 

Майкрофт внезапно покраснел — прямо как анжуйское в бокале. Я даже не мог сказать почему. То ли перспектива раздеться перед Рубенсом так подействовала, то ли он вспомнил какую-нибудь из картин фламандца, наподобие «Самсона и Далилы». Я решил его немного подразнить.

— У Рубенса был достаточный опыт художника, чтобы уметь раздевать взглядом, — усмехнулся я.

— Какой ужас, господи. — Майкрофт едва ли не побледнел. — Это что, к Питерсу тоже относится?

— Я был у Питерса в мастерской, видел его картины. У него если и есть обнажённая натура, то довольно стилизованная, — поспешил успокоить я. — Но вы же понимаете, судя по его рисункам, что анатомию он знает блестяще.

Тут Майкрофт вдруг посмотрел на дверь, улыбнулся и достал кошелёк.

— Хотите пример дедукции? Вы сказали Шерлоку, куда именно мы идём.

— Мы уже уходим?.. — я обернулся. 

Грей — собственной персоной.

— Вы думаете, что-то срочное?

— Раз он приехал сюда за мной — значит, срочное. Жаль, мне тут понравилось, я бы пил тут кофе… до самого чая...

В этот момент Грей подошёл к нам. 

— Прошу прощения, сэр, что помешал. Доставили ответ из Берлина, сэр. 

— Вечно они не вовремя... — вздохнул Майкрофт. — Простите, Джон, мне придётся возвращаться в клуб. Вы со мной или остаётесь? Ах нет, остаётесь, — вновь посмотрел он на дверь. — Попытайтесь накормить его блинчиками.

— Паломничество в полном разгаре. — Я рассмеялся, увидев входящего Шерлока, и пожал Майкрофту руку. — Но мы ещё сюда приедем, правда?

— Обязательно. Я же обещал мадам... ах да. Я обещал мадам, что приду на петуха в бургундском на следующей неделе. Спасибо за компанию, Джон. Шерлок, съешь за меня десерт, очень вкусно. Идёмте, Грей.

 **Примечания:**  
1\. (*)Kig ha farz (Мясо и фарш)  
Это блюдо региона Léon является бретонским вариантом pot-au-feu (горшок на огне), представляющего собой айнтопф из мяса и овощей, от которого отличается тем, что в котелок кладется цилиндрический холщовый мешочек, наполненный фаршем на основе гречневой муки (farz gwinizh-du). После приготовления блюдо или подается вместе в глубокой тарелке, или же бульон употребляется отдельно, а мясо, вареные овощи и раскатанный скалкой гречневый пудинг выкладываются на тарелку и поливаются топленым свиным салом или соусом lipig из шалота, поджаренного на подсоленном сливочном масле.  
2\. Тут очень мило, спасибо, мадам.  
3\. Месье говорит по-французски как парижанин!  
4\. Четверть французской крови, мадам.


	3. Рисунки

**  
— 1 —**

Иногда Питерс вспоминал, что вышел из приличной семьи. Иногда, глядя на себя в зеркало, он полагал, что вполне может производить на людей приятное впечатление. Ему не так часто назначали встречи, тем более приглашали на чай, но он никогда не опаздывал. А сегодня повод проявить пунктуальность был особенным. Тщательно выбритый и одетый в более чем добротный костюм, Питерс всё-таки поёжился под неприятным, оценивающим взглядом швейцара клуба «Диоген», а потом, недовольный собственной проклятой робостью, хмурился, идя за лакеем по длинному, декорированному «с претензией» коридору. Когда лакей ввёл Питерса в приёмную и назвал его фамилию, художник обрадовался, увидев перед собой добродушно настроенного молодого мужчину. Облегчение при виде его искренней улыбки вскоре сменилось у Питерса живейшим интересом к новому лицу, и, когда его ввели в соседнюю комнату, он не сразу понял смысл обращённых к нему речей.

— Мистер Питерс, прошу вас, присаживайтесь. Мистер Холмс скоро освободится. Меня зовут Алан Грей, я помощник и секретарь мистера Холмса.

Тон был самым любезным, но Питерс остался стоять, буравя лицо секретаря пристальным взглядом. Впрочем, он сумел пробормотать что-то в ответ на приветствие. Мистеру Грею пришлось повторить своё приглашение.

— О... простите... я засмотрелся.

Питерс сел и положил на стол папку с рисунками, а мистер Грей в недоумении посмотрел по сторонам, не понимая, на что тут можно засматриваться. 

— Только не говорите, что на мой нос. Я и сам знаю, что нос у меня не слишком удачный, — улыбнулся он. 

— Нос? — переспросил Питерс, окончательно очнувшись. — Что вы... Но вообще-то я засмотрелся на вас, если честно. У вас такое лицо… я бы с удовольствием вас нарисовал. Просто потрясающие глаза. 

— Глаза? Мне всегда казалось, мистер Питерс, что глаза не представляют интереса для художников, ведь они так незначительно отличаются у всех людей. Глаза хороши живьём, так сказать, когда по ним можно прочитать внутреннее состояние, сущность. Но разве это возможно нарисовать? 

Мистер Грей говорил как-то особенно мягко. Таким тоном говорят с женщинами и детьми, но Питерс не обиделся. 

— Вам, верно, не до того, чтобы знакомиться с произведениями живописи — работа отнимает почти всё время, иначе бы вы не удивлялись, — ответил он. 

— Да, не скрою, я дилетант в вопросах живописи. Мистер Холмс очень похвально отозвался о ваших рисунках, которые видел, а он хорошо разбирается в этом, один из его предков даже был художником. Из слов мистера Холмса я делаю вывод, что вы отличный портретист, мистер Питерс. Хотите сказать, вы можете нарисовать человека, чтобы по его глазам читался внутренний мир? 

— Художник может написать глаза так, что каждый будет видеть что-то особенное, — Питерс улыбнулся. — Может написать своё впечатление о человеке. Но иногда человек настолько лежит на поверхности, что и голову ломать незачем.

— О, вот как? А что на поверхности у меня?

— Вы уж простите, я привык говорить, что думаю. Доброта. Много печали, много... нежности.

Повисло молчание. Мистер Грей явно не знал, что ответить на такое заявление, но внезапно отворилась дверь кабинета и в комнату для посетителей вышел мистер Холмс. Лицо секретаря тут же приняло бесстрастное выражение, он поспешно повернулся к патрону. 

— Мистер Питерс пришёл несколько минут назад, сэр, ровно в четыре, это я задержал его разговором. 

Питерс встал. 

— Добрый день, мистер Холмс.

— Здравствуйте, маэстро, рад видеть, — мистер Холмс любезно улыбнулся. — Вы принесли какие-то рисунки? Вы уже их видели, Грей? 

— Ещё нет, сэр, как раз хотел попросить показать.

Питерс взял папку и поспешно развязал тесёмки. 

— Да, у меня тут есть кое-что. Ваш брат в основном. Но и доктор Уотсон тоже. Смотрите, конечно, я ведь вам их принёс. А можно я пока нарисую мистера Грея? — произнёс он с интонацией ребёнка, который просит подарить ему игрушку.

— Мистер Грей, вы не возражаете? — спросил мистер Холмс.

— Конечно нет, сэр. 

Питерсу показалось, что секретарь смутился. Вот тоже новости. Сложно было поверить, чтобы этот мужчина не понимал, насколько он хорош собой. Усадив Грея, чтобы свет падал на лицо как нужно, и поставив себе стул напротив, Питерс с некоторым беспокойством покосился на мистера Холмса, который уже открыл папку и приладил лист бумаги на картон, но стоило провести первые линии, как работа захватила целиком. Рисовал, да и писал Питерс совершенно по-тёрнеровски, то есть использовал не только карандаш, уголь или кисть, но и пальцы. Он пачкался, как поросёнок, и на момент, когда мистер Холмс передал несколько рисунков Грею, оставив часть в папке, следы грифеля уже украшали подбородок художника и правую щёку. 

— Вы отличный портретист, маэстро. Где вы учились?

Питерс не сразу услышал обращённый к нему вопрос.

— Маэстро? 

— Простите... — Питерс очнулся. — Да в нашей... с позволения сказать, Академии. В Лондоне.

— Вы, пожалуй, превосходите Энгра, а, на мой взгляд, он был одним из лучших графиков.

— Чисто технически, сэр… Энгр, я имею в виду. 

Он стушевался, а Грей вдруг чуть заметно улыбнулся. 

— Мне нравится Энгр, — заметил мистер Холмс, — хотя, возможно, это субъективно... Мне по душе также рисунки русского художника Кипренского, он использовал итальянский карандаш и сангину, кажется.

— Кипренский хорош, — кивнул Питерс, взял другой карандаш, а первый сунул себе в рот, словно пират — кинжал. — Очень хорош, — прибавил он невнятно. — Он лучше Брюллова.

— Брюлловы, особенно старший, Александр, сильны в акварелях. У меня есть два ранних итальянских пейзажа работы Александра, он подарил их мне незадолго до смерти.

— Какие у вас знакомства, сэр, — улыбнулся Питерс, не вынимая карандаша, что придало его улыбке несколько хищное выражение.

Грей отвлёкся от рисунков, подошёл к нему и протянул салфетку. Питерс приподнял лист картона, пряча рисунок, и уставился на сей предмет, не понимая, что от него хотят, и только потом сообразил, что испачкался в грифеле. 

— Спасибо, сэр. Пусть лежит, это уж потом. Садитесь, садитесь на место, я скоро закончу.

— Мистер Брюллов читал лекции в Королевском институте Архитектуры в семьдесят четвёртом году, — сказал мистер Холмс. — Было очень интересно его послушать. О... мне можно будет взглянуть на портрет мистера Грея?

— Можно, когда закончу. Если мистер Грей позволит, конечно.

— Мистер Грей мне не откажет. Не правда ли, Алан? 

От такого обращения секретарь смутился вторично.

Через несколько минут, в течение которых мистер Холмс ещё раз внимательно просмотрел все рисунки, а Грей молчал и терпеливо позировал, Питерс убрал карандаши.

— Что ж, я запомнил ваше лицо, мистер Грей. — Он положил рисунок на стол и вытер руки и щёку. — Смотрите.

И тут неожиданно мистер Холмс перехватил рисунок. Он смотрел на портрет своего помощника с таким явным удивлением, что Питерс даже забеспокоился. Не может быть, чтобы он не уловил сходства. 

— Подарите мне этот портрет, мистер Питерс, — сказал наконец мистер Холмс. — И я закажу вам столько портретов, сколько вы захотите нарисовать, и заплачу любую цену.

— Вы не у того человека спрашиваете разрешения, сэр.

— А я получу в подарок ваш портрет, сэр? — спросил Грей.

С этими словами он взял у патрона рисунок и долго смотрел на него. Лицо секретаря утратило обычную невозмутимость. Наконец он словно на что-то решился.

— Я беру свои сомнения назад, мистер Питерс. Художники могут всё.

— Что не всегда радует заказчиков, — заметил тот. — Я нарисую мистера Холмса для вас отдельно. Исключительно для вас, мистер Грей.

— Спасибо, мистер Питерс.

Мистер Холмс вдруг встал с кресла и решительно заявил:

— Пройдёмте в кабинет.

Питерс уже устал отмечать странности в поведении этих двоих. Он покладисто собрал рисунки и завязал папку. Грей же кивнул ему и ушёл к себе в приёмную.

В кабинете мистер Холмс первым делом открыл сейф, спрятал туда портрет секретаря и достал альбом с фотографиями. Открыв его в нужном месте, он протянул его художнику. 

— Это наша с Шерлоком мать. Я хотел бы иметь её портрет в том же стиле, что наши с братом и доктором. По сути, я хочу повесить эти портреты в кабинете у себя дома, и они должны соответствовать друг другу. То есть по два встречных, как я представляю. Нас нарисовать проще, для вас это не составит труда... а вот её... как вы полагаете?

— Хм... по два встречных, говорите? А ваш парный с братом не хотите? — Питерс сел с альбомом на стул. 

— Я всё хочу, — мистер Холмс улыбнулся. — И парный с братом, и парный с доктором, и их вдвоём. Давайте сделаем альбом? А меня и моего помощника можно нарисовать вместе? Давайте так, мистер Питерс, четыре портрета на стену и сколько вы сочтёте нарисовать в альбом — я буду признателен.

— Если у вас будет время, сэр, и если вы сочтёте это допустимым, расскажите мне о вашей матери.

— Когда будете рисовать её или меня?

Питерс довольно улыбнулся.

— Вы очень умный заказчик, сэр, с вами приятно иметь дело. Мне важно знать её характер, эти старые фотографии мало что дают, кроме общего впечатления. Рисуя вас, я бы послушал о вашем брате.

— Я начинаю понимать, чем вы так привлекли Шерлока. Договорились. Когда вы можете приступить? Завтра? Мистер Грей скоординирует с вами моё расписание, а я во время сеансов с удовольствием расскажу вам о брате и о нашей матушке. А сейчас у нас чай. Вы же не забыли про шоколадный торт? Мой повар сегодня постарался на славу. Скоро придут Шерлок с доктором. Грей! — позвал мистер Холмс и, когда секретарь явился, прибавил: — Грей, торт огромен, я вас прошу помочь нам его уничтожить.

***

Для Питерса вся собравшаяся к чаю компания была отличной возможностью понаблюдать за человеческой природой. К примеру, он заметил, что появление Холмса-младшего окончательно выбило секретаря из колеи. Обменявшись приветствиями с ним и с доктором, он предпочёл держаться в стороне.

Шерлок же, появившись в гостиной, первым делом налетел на Питерса.

— Майлз! Рад вас видеть! Вы уже работали? И как успехи?

Он был очень оживлён. Питерс знал о его привычке. Прежде чем ответить, он успел бросить взгляд на старшего Холмса и заметил, что тот встревожился, а потом посмотрел на спокойного доктора. Кажется, оживление Шерлока было вызвано лишь радостью от встречи. 

— Я сделал портрет мистера Грея — на скорую руку, конечно, — довольно сообщил Питерс.

— Мистер Грей, а посмотреть можно? — спросил Шерлок.

— Я не... — Грей запнулся, — портрет забрал ваш брат, мистер Холмс. Он может им распоряжаться по своему усмотрению.

— Майкрофт, ты ведь покажешь мне, правда? — спросил Шерлок.

— Конечно, мой мальчик. Мистер Грей, откройте им сейф, пожалуйста. А мы с мистером Питерсом идём к столу, нас ждёт шоколадный торт. Присоединяйтесь потом к нам. 

Когда трое прошли в кабинет, мистер Холмс попросил художника:

— Маэстро, я не хотел бы показывать брату старые фотографии без необходимости. Хорошо?

— Чтобы он не сравнивал вас с вашим отцом, сэр? — спросил Питерс ровным тоном.

— Вы очень наблюдательны, маэстро. 

— Люди по большей части боятся одного и того же, сэр. И чаще всего боятся не того, чего стоит бояться. 

Питерс поймал пристальный, испытующий взгляд собеседника, но ничуть не смутился. 

— Вам понравился мистер Грей? — спросил мистер Холмс.

— Да, пожалуй. Но на вашем месте, сэр, я бы не показывал этот портрет никому, а на месте мистера Грея я бы его вам не отдал. Но тут, видимо, всё решаете только вы.

Этот явный упрёк он произнёс с безмятежным выражением лица, будто сообщил, что за окном взошло солнце. 

— Мне понравился портрет, хоть и удивил меня, — сказал мистер Холмс. — А мой брат кажется вам таким... разным?

— Разным?

— Вы заметили, вероятно, что я не все рисунки позволил посмотреть мистеру Грею. На некоторых мой брат выглядел… пугающе, да. Он словно находился на грани отчаяния. — Мистер Холмс нахмурился и сжал губы.

Питерс с интересом его разглядывал. 

— Я рисую то, что вижу, — ответил он. — Шерлока я знаю уже достаточно хорошо. Есть две категории людей, которых окружающие совершенно не стесняются: сумасшедшие и дети. Я немного одно и немного другое. Так что вашего брата я видел разным.

— Как это происходит, мистер Питерс? Как вы видите? Это ведь не то же самое, что у нас с братом? Я хочу сказать — я смотрю на человека и замечаю какие-то мелочи, по которым могу сделать о нём определённые выводы. Так же поступает Шерлок. А как видите вы? Талант художника — это одно, я понимаю, что это дар свыше и... но ведь умение рисовать — только часть этого дара. Во всяком случае, для портретиста? Что позволяет вам понять человека вот так за минуты?

— Я не всякого могу понять за минуты, сэр. Что касается вашей семьи, то...

Но тут из кабинета вышли остальные. Грей был внешне невозмутим, Шерлок задумчив — он только посмотрел на Питерса и улыбнулся. Доктор же выразил искреннее восхищение мастерству, с которым выполнен рисунок, да ещё за такое короткое время. 

Мистер Холмс-старший уж как-то слишком поспешно пригласил всех к столу. 

Торт на самом деле был огромным, и кроме него к чаю подали только миндальное печенье с фисташками. 

— Признайтесь, Джон, мой кондитер не хуже, чем в вашем любимом ресторанчике в Сохо? — спросил старший Холмс.

Доктор улыбнулся.

— Мы же ходили в ресторан не для того, чтобы оценивать кулинарные таланты мадам, а чтобы развлечься. Это всё равно что сравнивать, скажем, рисунки мистера Питерса с рисунками ребёнка.

— Не умаляя достоинств мистера Питерса, должен сказать, что блинчики были очень недурны. Жаль, что успел съесть всего одну порцию. Но мне действительно надо было уйти. Грей, вы единственный из нас, кто их не отведал. Вы должны сходить туда и попробовать. 

— Уже, сэр. Вчера, — коротко ответил секретарь.

— О. Ну да, конечно.

— Грей, когда вы успели? — удивился Уотсон. — Вы же ушли с Майкрофтом.

— Моё присутствие не требовалось при переговорах, и я пришёл туда к чаю, доктор. Вы с мистером Холмсом уже ушли.

— Грей всё успевает, — улыбнулся мистер Холмс.

Питерс молчал, смотрел то на одного, то на другого с добродушным интересом и с аппетитом поедал торт.

— Если бы мы знали, что вы вернётесь, Грей, мы бы вас подождали, — сказал Шерлок.

Доктор почему-то удивился, а лицо секретаря как-то странно окаменело на секунду.

— Я не был уверен, что успею вернуться, — сказал Грей. — Так сложились обстоятельства, мистер Холмс. Очень милый ресторан, и мне тоже понравились блинчики. К чаю подали, кроме того, пирожные с ликёрным кремом.

— Жаль, — сказал вдруг Питерс. 

— Почему? — поразился доктор.

— Пропустил чай. Не в первый раз.

Такое вопиющее заявление отвлекло мистера Холмса от размышлений. А то он слишком испытующе посматривал то на секретаря, то на брата, будто прикидывая, что такое происходит между этими двумя, о чём он не знает. 

— Если вам будут удобны сеансы во второй половине дня, маэстро, то в ближайшее время вы не пропустите чай. Мой повар на самом деле превосходен и кроме шоколадного торта умеет ещё очень многое. Вот доктор не даст соврать, он, как и я, неравнодушен к сладкому. Мистер Грей предпочитает сухое печенье и фрукты, а Шерлок... ну, он не ценитель, просто ест, что предлагают. А так приятно угощать людей, которым нравится вкусно поесть!

 

**– 2 –  
Майкрофт Холмс**

Я ничуть не покривил душой, когда сказал Питерсу, что понимаю причину привязанности к нему Шерлока. Под странное обаяние этого человека невозможно было не попасть, хотя в рассказе Джона он производил впечатление субъекта, слегка больного на голову. С другой стороны, если покопаться в каждом из нас, возможно ли найти абсолютно нормального человека? Да и что почитать за норму? Уж точно не талант, которым Питерс обладал в полной мере. Мне, правда, было не совсем понятно, почему, будучи блестящим рисовальщиком, он пишет такие картины. Я видел оба полотна в квартире брата. Единственное, что мне в них понравилось — это цвета. И всё. Пока я отлёживался со спиной на кровати Джона, этот, прости боже, Антиной маячил у меня перед глазами. Не нашли другого места, чтобы повесить. Могли бы где-нибудь у шкафа приткнуть. 

Но когда я увидел рисунки Питерса в папке, я был потрясён. Там были вполне невинные вещи, которые могли бы стать иллюстрациями к рассказам Джона, вздумай он издать наконец сборник. А были и рисунки, которые меня испугали. То ли художник слишком многое замечал, то ли Шерлок настолько ему доверял и раскрылся. Да и портрет Грея совершенно выбил меня из колеи. Это несомненно был мой секретарь, такой, каким он пришёл ко мне много лет назад — голодный мальчик, ни на что, кажется, не рассчитывающий. И в то же время тот, каким я его знал все эти годы... если я его знал. Я смотрел на какого-то нового для себя человека. Похоже, художник за полчаса увидел в Алане больше, чем я за полтора десятка лет. 

За столом я исподтишка наблюдал за Питерсом, а он, кажется, наблюдал за всеми нами, причём совершенно открыто. И после чая так поспешно ушёл, что я забеспокоился, но Шерлок высказал вполне резонное предположение, что художника просто посетила муза. Ещё бы — после шоколадного торта музы обычно добрые. 

Нам пришлось отложить стрельбы и изучение бумеранга, хотя я уже договорился с одним из знакомых, и он разрешил нам приехать в своё поместье в любое удобное для нас время. Но начались дожди, у Джона опять разболелась нога. А у меня появилось новое развлечение: я, признаться, загорелся идеей собрать семейный альбом из рисунков Питерса. Хотя у него имелось много эскизов с Джоном, Питерс попросил об ещё одном сеансе с ним. Хотел освежить впечатление. 

Мы встретились в клубе в три часа и устроились у меня в кабинете: я за столом, доктор на диване, художник сел напротив него. 

— Я не мешаю, маэстро? — спросил я на всякий случай. — Вы хотели о чём-то расспросить — я к вашим услугам.

— Если вам удобно, сэр. Вы обещали рассказать о своей матери. 

Доктор посмотрел на нас обоих и улыбнулся. Питерс приготовился к работе, но всё медлил. Наверное, на лице доктора было сейчас не совсем то выражение, которое бы он хотел уловить. 

— Да, я помню, — кивнул я. — Не знаю просто, с чего начать. Моя мать умерла, когда мне было одиннадцать лет, так что воспоминания у меня детские. 

— Детские воспоминания, сэр, самые прочные и беспристрастные. Просто рассказывайте, сэр, что хотите. Если что-то мне будет непонятно, я спрошу.

— Могут ли быть беспристрастными воспоминания ребёнка о рано ушедшей матери?

— Могут, сэр. Любые детские воспоминания беспристрастны. Дети одинаково прочно запоминают как хорошее, так и плохое. С воспоминаниями, полученными нами в юности и зрелости, мы управляемся лучше. 

Питерс поднял руку, и кончик его карандаша заскользил по бумаге.

— Наша с Шерлоком мама была наполовину француженкой, — начал я. — Но при этом она была очень... терпеливой. И терпимой к недостаткам окружающих. Она всегда находила оправдания поступкам любых людей — родни, прислуги, государственных деятелей, о которых отец читал ей в газетах. Считала, что нет того, чему не может быть объяснений, а понять — значит простить.

— Вот-вот, сэр, — кивнул Питерс, — детские впечатления остаются с нами навсегда. Мы можем изменить своё отношение к каким-то событиям — вот как ваша матушка говорила, «понять и простить» — но забыть не получится.

— Моя беда в том, что я вообще не умею забывать. Правда, я и прощаю... тяжеловато. Увы, как бы я ни любил маму, её характер мне не передался. Но в воспоминания о ней и о раннем детстве у меня самые светлые. Мама была очень... живой. Весёлой и такой... неугомонной. Ей не сиделось на месте, она всегда была чем-то занята. Ещё она любила всё делать сама: ухаживать за цветами, варить варенье, кормить детей... Конечно, были садовник, кухарка и няни, но мама умела не обижать их недоверием, а всё же участвовать в делах не просто приказами. Мной она очень много занималась. Учила читать, считать. Ещё она очень любила музыку... но мне это не передалось.

— Значит, любовь к музыке у Шерлока от неё? — спросил Джон.

— От неё и от нашей бабушки... увы, её фотографий не сохранилось. Даже дагерротипов. 

— Ваша матушка, сэр, вероятно, была счастлива в браке... — заметил Питерс.

— Мама очень любила нашего… своего мужа. Всегда хотела иметь много детей... она часто говорила об этом. Мне было не больше трёх лет, когда она рассказывала мне сказку Андерсена про диких лебедей и впервые сказала, что очень хочет, чтобы у меня были братья и сестры. Я спросил — зачем? А она сказала — чтобы я никогда не остался один.

— Вы плакали, когда слушали эту сказку? — спросил вдруг Питерс.

Джон явно не ожидал такого вопроса и посмотрел на художника широко распахнувшимися глазами. Питерс лениво прикрыл веки и опустил карандаш.

Я покачал головой:

— Нет, думаю, что нет. Я практически не умею плакать, к сожалению. Но сказки Андерсена, которые очень любила мама, мне не нравились, я их никогда не... не рассказывал брату. Он, конечно, потом прочитал их сам.

— Любой ребёнок в три года умеет плакать, сэр. — Питерс посмотрел на меня. — Вы не похожи на сухаря, а эта сказка кого угодно доведёт до истерики. Можно я закурю?

— Курите, конечно. И вы, Джон. Ну, истерики у меня точно не было, я бы не забыл. Нет, я не думаю... может, я не совсем нормальный человек. За всю жизнь я плакал... считанные разы, и то это было очень... потечёт слеза и всё. И не помню, чтобы плакал над книгами, нет, никогда.

Скажем так, я солгал. Конечно, когда умерла мама, я плакал, но так, чтобы никто не видел. Закрылся у себя в комнате и выплакался. Вскоре я уехал в школу, где старался держаться и не показывать никому, как мне плохо.

— У вас ведь наверняка проблемы с сердцем, сэр, если вы не умеете сбрасывать напряжение? — спросил Питерс, а Джон взглянул на него уважением. Памятуя, что художник не берёт в рот ни капли спиртного, он налил себе и мне коньяка. 

От сигары Питерс отказался. Назвал не курением, а эпикурейством. 

— А это плохо? — улыбнулся Джон.

— Нет, почему? Но я хочу закурить не для удовольствия, а чтобы взбодриться. Кроме того, сигара — это долго. Но вас я с сигарой рисовать не буду, доктор, не надейтесь. 

Джон засмеялся. Питерс достал из портсигара не скажу что совсем дешёвую, но очень демократичную сигарету. Выкурил он её буквально в четыре затяжки, затушил окурок и вернулся к работе. 

— А ведь так курить вредно, — покачал головой Джон. — Курить вообще не полезно, но вы слишком глубоко затягиваетесь. У вас нет проблем с лёгкими? 

— Пока что не жаловался. А курю я очень редко. И проблемы с лёгкими у меня скорее могут начаться от запахов в студии, чем от курения. Вы поговорите пока с мистером Холмсом о чём-нибудь. Хоть об Андерсене, — Питерс улыбнулся. — А я займусь вашим лицом. 

— Об Андерсене? — усмехнулся доктор. — У него есть и довольно милые сказки, которые ничуть не расстроят ребёнка. То же «Огниво», например. Майкрофт, нам предлагают поговорить на отвлечённые темы. — Он развёл руками.

— Почему бы и не об Андерсене, — пожал я плечами. — Может, кофе, маэстро?

— Нет, сэр, спасибо. И не называйте меня маэстро, пожалуйста. Я чувствую себя каким-то... Альма-Тадемой. Просто Питерс.

— Я не... о, ну хорошо, как хотите... Питерс. Ничего такого... я действительно восхищён вашим мастерством. Так что об Андерсене? «Огниво»? Ну... тоже немного странная сказка, вы не находите, Джон? Этот солдат ужасный... обманул старую женщину, обокрал и убил, да ну...

Я махнул рукой.

— Она же ведьма, — возразил доктор. — Солдат действует вполне по тогдашним понятиям. Мало ли для чего ведьме понадобилось бы огниво? С этой точки зрения, Майкрофт, половину сказок надо выбросить на помойку — особенно народные. 

— Да уж, — хмыкнул Питерс. — Но братьев Гримм оправдывает то, что они просто собирали фольклор, а вовсе не издавали детскую книжку. 

— Он вообще ужасен, этот солдат! — возмутился я. — Надеюсь, принцесса потом его отравила... отомстила за убитых по его приказу родителей. Господа, подумайте: ведь король с королевой не на пустом месте его казнить хотели, не так ли? Он обесчестил их дочь. А он... жениться на девушке, скормив перед этим её родителей собакам... бррр... Нет, сказки для детей должны быть добрыми и совсем не грустными — я так считаю.

— Добрыми — согласен, — кивнул Джон. — Но вот что касается грусти... а как же сочувствие герою, беспокойство за него? 

— Допустим... «Огниво» больше всего напоминает типичную народную сказку, — сказал Питерс. — А «Бузинная матушка»? «Дюймовочка», на худой конец?

— А что Дюймовочка? — спросил я. — Она изначально получила по заслугам, разве нет? Жабы не сделали ей ничего плохого и сочли красивой, но она ужаснулась их внешности. От них сбежала — и потом жуки её точно так же сочли уродиной... и так далее?

Джон весело засмеялся. 

— Э нет, Майкрофт, там не так всё просто. Жаба похитила её и собиралась выдать замуж за своего сына насильно. Разве можно упрекать бедную девочку, что она при первой возможности сбежала? Жук ей понравился, но он сам её бросил, поддавшись общественному мнению. И уж вы вряд ли станете упрекать её, что она не захотела замуж за крота. 

— А смысл — упрекать женщину, что она ищет мужа по внешним признакам? В результате она вышла замуж за первого попавшегося эльфа, лишь бы смазливый. Заметьте, она его совсем не знала, впервые видела, но он был красавчиком — и она тут же согласилась стать его женой.

Питерс тут посмотрел на меня так, словно на моём месте в кресле он ожидал увидеть слепое существо в кротовой шубе.

— Нет, сэр. Андерсен вовсе не делает крота плохим только потому, что он слеп или что он крот. Просто у него с Дюймовочкой нет ничего общего. Он вообще-то хамоват и ругает то, чего не понимает. А как он отзывался о бедной птице? И что плохого, если барышня вышла замуж за эльфа — во всём себе под стать? Тем более её не только приняли там как свою, но и подарили крылья. Это же метафора любви, сэр.

— В том, что она не вышла за крота — ничего плохого. Она действительно не имела ничего общего с ним, хотя и пользовалась его покровительством. Он-то не понимал, что она ему не пара... ухаживал как умел, а о птице говорил то, что думал. Он не обязан был любить птиц... И в том, что барышня вышла замуж за эльфа — тоже нет ничего дурного. Но вот то, что жизнь барышню так ничему и не научила — это огорчительно. Собственно, о чём эта сказка? О том, что надо спасать умирающих? Так мышь Дюймовочку тоже спасла, а что в ответ получила? Но больше всего мне жаль женщину, которая так мечтала иметь дочку... Дюймовочка вообще ни разу не вспомнила о ней.

Бедный Джон. Его душа литератора, кажется, не выдерживала моих комментариев. 

— Мой дорогой, ведь существуют законы жанра, — горячо возразил он. — В сказках время всегда сжато, некоторые события пропускаются, если они не относятся к интриге. А дети всегда улетают из родного гнезда — это закон жизни.

— Разве, улетая из гнезда, надо забывать о существовании матери?

— Майкрофт, нельзя воспринимать сказки так буквально. Ребёнок при желании додумает всё, что посчитает правильным — например, что ласточка передала той женщине привет от Дюймовочки.

— Увы, Андерсену не пришло в голову это написать. Он считал, что в детской сказке главное — мысли о замужестве, а не о любви к матери. Наверное, поэтому я и не люблю Андерсена.

Чёрт возьми, я был взволнован так, словно мы не творчество датчанина обсуждали, а мне дали прочитать стенограмму свежих прений в Палате по Ирландскому вопросу.

— А что вы имеете против сказки про пять горошинок из одного стручка? — спросил вдруг Питерс.

— Я её не помню. Наверное, она из поздних, и я тогда уже вырос? В школе я не читал сказок. А когда пришло время рассказывать сказки младшему брату, я игнорировал Андерсена совершенно.

Питерс хмыкнул. 

— Если коротко и в общих словах… В стручке было пять горошинок. Когда стручок созрел, его сорвал мальчик и стал стрелять горохом из трубки. Три горошины склевали голуби, одна упала в канаву и разбухла там. А пятая горошина упала в щель под чердачным окном каморки, где жила бедная женщина, у которой болела маленькая дочь. Женщина была уверена, что и этого ребёнка она потеряет, но вот горошина проклюнулась. Девочка заметила росток, и женщина передвинула кроватку поближе к окну. Она уходила на работу, а девочка, оставаясь одна, наблюдала, как растёт горох. Ему привязали верёвку, чтобы он мог карабкаться по ней вверх, потом горох зацвёл. У девочки появилась какая-то радость в жизни, и она поправилась.

Я опять возмутился.

— Ни за что не стал бы рассказывать её в таком виде маленькому Шерлоку, потому что... я так понимаю, началось с того, что братья и сестры этой девочки умерли? Дальше бы он просто слушать не смог. К тому же четыре горошины погибли ни за что... 

— А я помню эту сказку! — вдруг оживился Джон. — Горошины погибли не просто так. Одна горошина хотела долететь до солнца. Вторая крикнула: «Лови меня, кто хочет». Две вообще собирались упасть где придётся и заснуть. И только пятая горошина положилась на волю Провидения и сказала: «Будь что будет». Слушайте, джентльмены, а как же мы забыли о Снежной королеве-то?

— Вообще-то это чисто воды христианская апологетика, как и «Русалочка», — отозвался Питерс. — Кстати, довольно приличная апологетика. 

Мы ещё долго спорили, буквально до хрипоты. Точнее мы с Джоном спорили, а Питерс оказался хитрым змием. Он исподволь подавал реплики, словно бросал мячи от одного к другому. И при этом он работал. Спор уходил всё дальше в дебри, потому что Джон спросил меня, анализируется ли понятие вечности логикой. Уж не знаю, до чего бы мы с ним дошли в рассуждениях, но Питерс вдруг встал и подошёл с рисунком ко мне.

— Сэр, вам «лакировать» или сделать посвободнее?

— О боже! — воскликнул я. — Джон, посмотрите, это вылитый вы!

— Ну-ка, ну-ка... Питерс, можно взглянуть? 

— Смотрите, — пожал тот плечами. 

— Однако... Вы польстили мне, — пробормотал Джон.

— Я никогда никому не льщу, доктор. 

— Питерс, помимо всего прочего — вы блестящий анатом. Вы точно знаете, что делает каждая лицевая мышца. 

Художник рассмеялся.

— Такого комплимента я ещё не слышал. Но вообще-то, доктор, главное, чтобы нравилось заказчику. 

— Мне тоже нравится... не подумайте. Я просто... не усложнили ли вы меня?

— Нет, Джон, маэстро прав. Не знаю, как вам это удаётся, Питерс, но вы умеете объединять время. Вот я смотрю на портрет и вижу вас, Джон, каким вы пришли знакомиться со мной тогда на ужин, каким вы приходите каждый раз осмотреть меня, каким вы бываете, когда вытаскиваете на прогулку, каким отдаёте мне прочитать рукопись, каким были тогда в Бате... и всё это одновременно. Я ощутил то же самое, когда смотрел на портрет моего помощника. — Тут меня вдруг посетила внезапная и немного безумная мысль. — Скажите, Питерс, вы верите, что художественное произведение может оказывать воздействие на реальность, изменять её?

— На людей может, сэр. На тех, кто смотрит на произведение искусства. Знаете, я намеренно немного утрировал некоторые вещи на портрете вашего секретаря — чтобы вы наконец-то по-новому взглянули на него. 

— Хм... а на сам... объект? Более таким... мистическим образом?

— Это из области фантастики, сэр. Что-то из Эдгара По, — улыбнулся Питерс.

— Знаете, я не очень склонен к мистике, я скорее прагматик... но в данном случае... очень уж живые у вас портреты... Нарисуйте моего брата счастливым, прошу вас. Вы не погрешите против истины, вы сами сказали, что видели его разным. Но для меня важно видеть его счастливым.

— Не волнуйтесь, сэр, я помню, что портрет будет у вас перед глазами. Он вас не расстроит.

— Даже не в этом дело. Но вдруг и правда действует? Вдруг от того, что вы нарисуете человека счастливым, ему чуточку прибавится счастья? Ведь все творцы немного волшебники.

— Сэр, не переживайте. Я нарисую его светлую сторону.

Джон забрал у меня бокал, налил ещё коньяка и себе немного плеснул. Отдавая мне бокал обратно, он незаметно погладил меня другой рукой по плечу.

— Интересно будет посмотреть, каким вы нарисуете меня, — сказал я, немного успокоившись. — Я слышал, вы сказали Грею, что нарисуете для него отдельно. Выходит, вы считаете, что для разных людей человек разный?

— Люди откликаются в душах других людей по-разному. Цельными нас видит только господь бог.

— Судя по тому, что я вижу — не только. Я хочу сказать, не только Творец, но и любой творец, будь то художник или писатель, способен на это.

Питерс опять закурил. Он говорил, что это его бодрит. Для усталости причин не было, неужели у него какие-то проблемы со здоровьем, если он так быстро устаёт? Или его тоже, как и меня, утомляют люди?

— Вы преувеличиваете, сэр. Я всё-таки неплохо знаю доктора Уотсона — хотя и по большей части заочно. Я знаю вашего брата. Я кое-что узнал о вас. Если я нарисую совершенно незнакомого мне человека, то это будет чистой воды фантазия. Ну, может, не совсем, но почти. Это будет просто лицо, просто мимолётное впечатление.

— Вы видели мистера Грея впервые. Я знаю его с его ранней юности. И знаете, у меня ощущение от этого портрета, что вы знаете о нём больше, чем я. И в то же время я признал его в этом портрете. Не просто внешне. Нет, Питерс, вы меня не переубедите.

Маэстро встал и прошёлся по комнате. 

— Вы узнаёте его, сэр, потому что некоторые вещи вы видите, но делаете вид, что не замечаете. А портрет — это не живой человек, его незачем опасаться.

— Кажется, я догадываюсь, о чём вы говорите, Питерс, — почему-то мрачно промолвил Джон. — В конце концов, я поначалу тоже говорил Шерлоку, что в Средние века его сожгли бы на костре. Да только цепочку умозаключений можно объяснить, а интуицию не объяснишь.

Тут я заметил, что Питерс растерян моим напором, и наконец-то вспомнил, что и Джон, и Шерлок говорили, что нервничать художнику нельзя. 

— Я очень далёк от мысли о необходимости сжигать на кострах за гениальность. А то меня сожгли бы одним из первых. 

Джон рассмеялся.

— Так, дорогие мои, до чая ещё полчаса, — поспешно прибавил я. — Даже не надейтесь улизнуть, Питерс, у нас сегодня к чаю булочки с вишнями и медовое печенье с шоколадом.

Слово «шоколад», видимо, действовало на художника волшебным образом. Он успокоился, и до чая мы мирно проговорили об искусстве. Я при этом думал: любопытно, как он учился в Академии? Рисовальщик он отменный — тут у него не должно было быть конфликтов с преподавателями. А вот что касается живописи... Писал ли он полотна на академический манер? Должен был — иначе бы не сдал экзамены. И у меня появилась совершенно, на первый взгляд, безумная мысль: напроситься к Питерсу в гости. Если уж я собирался вести вскоре совсем другой образ жизни, мне просто необходимо было выбираться из клуба, бывать в местах, куда бы раньше я ни за что не пошёл. А Питерс вызывал симпатию, и я решил начать именно с его мастерской, то есть совместить приятное с полезным.

***

Я приехал к нашему приятелю после ланча. Собственно, меня проводил Грей и отправился прогуляться часа на полтора. Я постучался, открыл мне сам хозяин. Вряд ли тут кто-нибудь бывал, кроме него, хотя я помнил, что Шерлок упоминал о его матери и сестре. Мастерская есть мастерская. В ней царил художественный беспорядок, но пол был чистым, из чего я сделал вывод, что миссис Питерс периодически присылает в помощь сыну прислугу.

— Добрый день, Питерс, — поздоровался я, отдавая ему шляпу и трость. — Светло тут у вас. 

— Добрый день, сэр. Вы уж извините... это не салон какого-нибудь модного мазилы. — Художник был смущён. — Прошу вас... Садитесь на диван, пожалуйста. Мы ведь будем работать, сэр?

— Конечно, если вы настроены работать. Тут вы хозяин, Питерс, вам и решать. Но вы же мне покажете картины, когда мы сделаем перерыв?

Питерс растерялся. Картины и так были все на виду, висели на стенах. Но у меня поначалу от обилия цвета и непонятных форм зарябило в глазах. 

— А... кажется, я понял. Да вы осматривайтесь, сэр. Вот оно... тут всё. Почти. Но вам же не нравится, ведь правда? Так что, если вы хотите посмотреть просто из вежливости, не стоит. Вы позволите предложить вам кофе? Хотя, конечно, час неподходящий...

— Вы так заранее уверены, что мне не нравится? Нет, не из вежливости, друг мой, скорее из любопытства. Но это ведь не обидно? Вкусы у всех разные. От кофе не откажусь, спасибо. — Я пошёл по мастерской, разглядывая полотна. — Нет, я не могу сказать, что мне категорически не нравится. Я люблю другую живопись, более... банальную. Но это интересно. Какая из этих картин понравится Шерлоку больше других? 

— Ему нравится Будда под деревом, — улыбнулся Питерс, указывая на полотно. — Минуту, сэр...

Он принёс чашки, кексы и печенье, потом кофейник. Кофе был только что сварен, по-видимому. Питерс приготовил его к моему приходу, зная, что я пунктуален. 

— А выпечка домашняя, сэр. Моей сестре, конечно, до ваших поваров далеко, но печёт она вкусно.

— О, какой аромат! Вы знаете толк в кофе! Выпечка — это чудесно. 

Я рассматривал картину. Что ж, цвета были приятны для глаз. Во весь холст было изображено дерево, его ствол почти сливался с фоном, а Будда, сидящий в профиль на фоне ствола, еле просматривался. Но всё же был вполне узнаваем. Вокруг дерева в воздухе парили огромные фантастические цветы. 

— Питерс, я не скрою, я задал вопрос с определённой целью. Вы знаете, мой брат живёт не со мной, но он часто приходит и последнее время иногда остаётся ночевать. У меня большая квартира, и я хочу одну комнату сделать по его вкусу, для него. Я хотел бы купить у вас для этой комнаты картину, я знаю, что Шерлоку нравится ваша живопись. Выберите для него? Если вам жаль расставаться с этой — то любую другую. Хотя эта, пожалуй, нравится и мне. В ней есть что-то, что заставляет возвращаться к ней взглядом.

— Вообще-то Шерлок давно меня обхаживает по поводу «Будды», — хмыкнул Питерс. — Что ж... как сказал бы сам Сиддхартха: «Это знак». Значит, пора с ней расставаться. Но я вам её не продам, сэр. Я вам её подарю. 

— Да вы что, дорогой мой! Чем я могу одарить вас в ответ?! Я ничего не делаю своими руками, и от меня вообще в этом смысле толку мало. А если начну дарить вам банальные вещи, то... в общем, я не хотел бы выглядеть нелепо и тем более обижать вас. 

— Чем же обижать, помилуйте! Она точно не пропадёт, на неё будут смотреть — возможно, вспоминать меня. У меня не настолько крепкое здоровье, сэр. Если со мной что-то случится, то всё это ведь пропадёт. А Шерлок точно знает, какие из этих картин мне особенно дороги. Но вообще «Будда» ему действительно нравится. Он часто его разглядывает.

Питерс усадил меня на диван и налил кофе. 

— Я его понимаю. Знаете, мне сложно назвать себя невнимательным человеком, но при первом взгляде на картину я не увидел Будды, словно он — часть этого дерева, воздуха... он растворён в пространстве. — Я попробовал кофе. — О, замечательно, Питерс! У вас есть ещё один талант!

— Спасибо, сэр. Вы правы насчёт Будды... Тем более картина должна быть подарена. И с моей стороны — это как раз ответный жест за вашу доброту ко мне. 

— Ладно, Питерс, не станем считаться. Спасибо. — Попробовав кекс, я признал его достаточно вкусным. — А что у вас со здоровьем? Доктор Уотсон ничего не говорил мне.

— Я ему и не жаловался никогда. У меня бывают сильные головные боли, по утрам просыпаюсь какой-то отёкший, хотя ни капли спиртного в рот не беру.

— Почему же вы ему не расскажете? Он очень компетентный врач, он может что-то посоветовать вам. Нельзя плевать на своё здоровье, Питерс. Может быть... краски-то у вас свинцовые? Я читал одну французскую монографию, там рассказывалось об отравлении организма свинцом... Вы бы посоветовались с доктором, а? Хотите, я ему сам скажу?

— Не знаю, сэр. Если есть возможность, я готовлю краски сам. Я ведь почти не пишу на пленэре. Но организмы у всех разные — всё возможно. Я сам скажу доктору Уотсону, сэр.

— Скажите обязательно, хорошо? Нельзя относиться наплевательски к своему здоровью. Даже таким людям, как мы с вами, не имеющим собственной семьи. Всегда есть те, кто предпочел бы радоваться общению, а не оплакивать вас.

— Ну... семьи-то у нас с вами есть, сэр. Минуту.

Питерс сходил в соседнюю комнату за рисунками — оба в отдельных папках, под пергаментом. 

— Доктор и Шерлок. Счастливый, как вы и просили.

— О, спасибо! — Я поспешно вытер пальцы, открыл папки и опять опешил, как и всегда при взгляде на рисунки Питерса. — Как вы это... он ведь даже не позировал вам? Он бы просто не успел за эти дни. Вы так хорошо помните его лицо? И доктор чудесный, просто великолепный.

— С доктором проще всего, сэр. У него на лице всегда всё написано. А вот с вами будет сложнее, так что сегодня — только наброски.

Я как-то смутился. Меня рисовали только один раз, в далёкой юности, и я, прислушавшись к своим ощущениям, понял, что на сей раз это, пожалуй, будет приятно.

— Мне остаться на диване или куда-то пересесть? — немного суетливо спросил я. — К окну? 

Питерс улыбнулся.

— Сидите там, где сидите, сэр. С тем расчётом я вам диван и предлагал. Вы вполне освещены, а я могу перемещаться.

— А почему со мной сложнее? — не унимался я. — Мне кажется, у меня очень простое лицо. Не спорю, обычно я... держу маску. Но с вами — нет, я уже понял, что это бессмысленно.

— Это у вас-то простое лицо? Нет, вы меня просто поражаете. Какой у вас, однако, профиль. Вот с него я и начну, пожалуй. 

Он передвинул стул и сел справа от меня. 

— Вы расслабьтесь, сядьте, как вам удобно.

— Мне удобно. Двигаться... шевелиться же можно?

— Двигайтесь, только говорить вам придётся не оборачиваясь. Вот когда начну рисовать вас анфас... Чёрт возьми, какой профиль, — пробормотал Питерс себе под нос. — С вас бы скульптуры ваять в мраморе, сэр. Все римские императоры умерли бы от зависти. Им такие профили только в радужных снах могли привидеться.

Я представил, как меня нарисуют в тоге и как будет радоваться Шерлок, и засмеялся:

— Для бюста ещё куда ни шло, но на конную статую я не согласен!

— Не любите лошадей? — голос Питерса, уже погрузившегося в работу, зазвучал отстранённо.

— Люблю — теоретически. Скорее даже эстетически. Без себя на их спине, — усмехнулся я. 

— С высоты лошади окружающий мир кажется наиболее гармоничным, — задумчиво протянул Питерс. — К сожалению, я не езжу верхом — не потому, что считаю лошадь неудобной. Могу свалиться, если голова закружится.

— Не очень понимаю людей, обожающих ездить верхом, — отозвался я, — как по мне, так лошадь сверху очень неудобно устроена. Как вы уже поняли, я слишком люблю комфорт.

— Комфорт? Спартанцы в природе встречаются, конечно, но покажите мне человека, который бы не любил комфорт?

— Да, просто представление о комфорте у каждого своё. Знаю одного господина, который считает, что ездить на велосипеде — верх комфорта по сравнению с обычным экипажем, потому что ветерком обдувает. У меня на конюшне есть лошади, но вот под седлом они, кажется, никогда и не бывали. Но вообще-то я люблю смотреть на них. Судя по тому, что вы не высказываете обиды, когда я не пытаюсь поздороваться с вами за руку, Шерлок вам объяснил, что для меня это непросто. Даже люди, которые мне симпатичны, обычно вызывают у меня напряжение при физическом контакте. А вот лошади — нет, мне приятно их гладить, и у меня всегда есть для них кусочек сахара в кармане.

Я не умолкал, хотя не принадлежу к числу тех людей, которые из-за одиночества пользуются любой возможностью с кем-то поговорить и в результате утомляют собеседников своей болтовнёй. Я понимал, что у Питерса есть талант выуживать из клиента нужную информацию — возможно, это получалось и бессознательно. Но я почему-то позволил ему проделывать со мной подобные штуки.

Маэстро молчал, а мой взгляд, кажется, сам собой нашёл картину, где, будто морская пена, из фантастических цветов поднимался крылатый конь. При всей кажущейся небрежности живописной манеры анатомия лошади была передана точно. 

— Шерлок меня предупредил о вашей… особенности, — Питерс мне всё же ответил. — Но я и сам руку не всякому подаю, сэр. А от некоторых людей вообще стараюсь держаться подальше. Некоторые люди — как дикобразы. Мало того что уколешься, так ещё и кучу иголок на себе унесёшь.

— Дикобразы, вы говорите? — я усмехнулся. — Это правда. Но тут уж ничего не поделаешь, иногда приходится общаться с людьми, которые очень тебе неприятны. Для меня люди делятся на несколько типов по этому признаку. Я живу как в панцире, Питерс, и крайне немногие свободно проникает под мою броню, большинство же делятся на тех, кто своими прикосновениями либо протыкает мой панцирь, либо истончает его слой за слоем. И то и другое очень сложно переносить.

— Обычно такие тонкокожие люди, сэр, окружают себя людьми, которые им физически приятны, и таким образом компенсируют неприятные ощущения от окружающих. Вы сказали про подавляющее меньшинство — что эти люди проникают свободно. То есть не вы их пускаете, сэр, или не привлекаете их к себе, а просто позволяете проникать под панцирь?

— Дело в том, что за всю мою жизнь у меня не было ни одного такого человека, кроме брата. Когда-то в детстве таким человеком была ещё мама, но она очень рано умерла. Я никогда не привлекаю к себе людей, кроме Шерлока. Физически я имею в виду. Но у меня есть друг, который так же свободно проникает под мой панцирь, не вызывая никаких негативных ощущений, и я сам готов первым идти на контакт с ним и даже получать от контакта удовольствие. Ну... как вот щенка на руках подержать или лошадь погладить. Это странно звучит, наверное? При этом есть люди, к которым я испытываю чувства от простой симпатии до сильной привязанности, но физический контакт с которыми предпочитаю ограничивать до минимума. Таким был мой отец, таким является мой помощник мистер Грей и ещё несколько человек.

И всё же я никак не мог понять, почему так откровенничаю с Питерсом. А тот, похоже, целиком погрузился в работу. У него был такой отсутствующий вид, что я решил помолчать. Карандаш с мягким шорохом скользил по бумаге, я почувствовал, как по телу побежали мурашки, и слегка поёжился, будто Питерс, сам того не желая, проник под мой панцирь, о котором я только что говорил.

Я вспомнил: Шерлок говорил мне однажды, как ему нравится этот шуршащий звук и ощущения от него. «Как будто берёшь пальцами хрупкие пробирки». Когда же это было? Ах да… Та девушка, дочь соседей. Мэгги. Шерлоку нравилось наблюдать, как та рисует. А для меня то лето выдалось ужасным…


	4. Отец

**Майкрофт Холмс**

Двадцатилетнему молодому человеку уже неловко отказываться, когда его настойчиво приглашают погостить в соседское имение, намекая, что юная дочь хозяев будет в восторге от его общества. Отец велел, чтобы я ехал. Тем летом мне отвертеться от приглашения не удалось, привычное объяснение «хочу провести время с братом» уже не помогало: Шерлок вырос и его попросту пригласили вместе со мной. 

У соседей было аж две дочери: одна почти моя ровесница, а пока я отказывался от приглашений, подросла и вторая, которой исполнилось шестнадцать, и мне был, судя по всему, предложен выбор — за кем ухаживать. Беда в том, что мне не хотелось ухаживать ни за одной. Ко всему прочему, в имении гостила пятнадцатилетняя племянница хозяев. И вот эти три юных создания повели на меня настоящую охоту. Они и Шерлока убедили, что меня нужно немного расшевелить. Шерлок в свои тринадцать с половиной был высоким, красивым мальчиком, стройным, достаточно крепким при этом (занятия спортом сделали своё дело), умным, само собой. Я очень надеялся, что хотя бы младшие девицы обратят внимание на него, но он как-то сразу нашёл с ними общий язык на почве «Ах, какой Майкрофт замечательный!»

Итак, три барышни, две горничные, явно получившие от хозяек приказ действовать определённым образом (я от всей души надеялся, что хотя бы тут Шерлок не был в курсе, иначе это уже напоминало настоящее предательство), а также лакеи, которые постоянно пытались то помочь мне с одеждой, то предложить помощь в ванной... — всё это сделало мою жизнь невыносимой, и уже на четвёртый день пребывания в гостях я был в состоянии, близком к помешательству. Я еле-еле мог держать себя в руках, чтобы не показать окружающим, в каком я ужасе. Увы, брат, который, конечно, знал о моей нелюбви к чужим прикосновениям, понятия не имел, насколько для меня это серьёзно. Он никогда не видел меня в такой ситуации. Но я в таковой и сам раньше не оказывался: дома знали — и никто меня не трогал, в Оксфорде ко мне тоже, естественно, никто не лез, а единичные пожатия руки или что-то подобное я переносил лишь слегка поморщившись. 

Я сбежал в нашу с Шерлоком комнату ещё до ужина и буквально упал на кровать, меня трясло от омерзения, в глазах темнело, и я думал только о том, что первого, кто до меня дотронется, я убью... или умру сам.

Я не слышал, как кто-то вошел в комнату. Ощутив прикосновение к своему лбу, я чуть не скончался на месте, и только голос брата удержал меня на этом свете. 

— Майки?

Через мгновение, показавшееся мне вечностью, я понял, что и ладонь принадлежит брату. Меня стало постепенно отпускать, но произнести что-то членораздельное я не мог и только молился про себя, чтобы Шерлоку не пришло в голову позвать кого-то на помощь.

— У тебя что-то болит? Майки, что с тобой?

Я, запинаясь и едва ли не стуча зубами, попросил запереть дверь. Шерлок мгновенно выполнил мою просьбу, а через минуту я почувствовал, что брат очень близко. Открыв глаза, я увидел, что он стоит на коленях у кровати и протягивает стакан воды.

— Выпей, пожалуйста.

С трудом приподнявшись, я сделал пару глотков и откинулся на подушки. Меня всё ещё слегка мутило, но дышать стало легче. 

— Не бойся, мой дорогой, мне уже лучше... — смог произнести я, видя, как брат напуган. — Только ты... не отходи далеко. Не бойся, это не заразно...

— Я понимаю, что не заразно. — Отставив стакан, он осторожно прилёг рядом со мной. — Может, сделать вид, что у тебя какая-нибудь инфлюэнца, и поехать домой?

— Может быть. Но не сию минуту. А может, пройдёт... тебе же тут нравится?

— Нравится, но я бы лучше с тобой время провёл. Что случилось всё-таки? Не барышни же тебя так напугали?

— Не только в барышнях дело, во всяком случае не в том, о чём ты думаешь. Хотя, конечно, местные горничные ведут себя... крайне откровенно. К тебе они, я надеюсь, не пристают? — вдруг всполошился я. — Горничные? Нет?!

— Нет... наверное... — нахмурился брат. — А! — вдруг рассмеялся он. — Бетти... точно. Это она, значит, ко мне приставала, когда я зашёл в комнату, а она там поправляла чулок, но не испугалась, а не спеша закончила и ещё так хитро улыбалась при этом. Ха!

— Идиотки... но хоть руками тебя не хватают. Если будет что-то более серьёзное с их стороны, сразу скажи мне! А ко мне они прижимаются в коридорах, пытаются... в общем, ты ведь знаешь, я в принципе ненавижу, когда меня трогают посторонние, а тут... все эти Бетти, желающие меня поцеловать, лакеи, постоянно врывающиеся ко мне, когда я переодеваюсь или предлагающие меня помыть... — меня передернуло, — а сами барышни, они, конечно, очень милые, но их привычки расстёгивать мне пуговицу на жилете или ослабить галстук своими руками... они стоят слишком близко ко мне, понимаешь? Моя защита под их натиском тает... я словно остаюсь без… без кожи!

Шерлок пожал плечами, думая о своём.

— Хм, да если бы даже и хватали — мне как-то безразлично. Они меня не интересуют с этой... точки зрения. Наверное, они думают, что я старше. Ведь я выгляжу старше, да?

— Ты выглядишь совсем взрослым, мой дорогой. Ну, в общем-то, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы поправлять при тебе чулок... и всё такое. В какой-то момент тебя это заинтересует, и если горничная не против и тебе это, хм... интересно... то почему, собственно, и нет? Ты не думай, мой мальчик, я не ханжа... и ты тоже прекрасно понимаешь, откуда берутся дети, просто к себе это пока не относишь. Я только тебя прошу, дорогой, когда ты начнешь реагировать на них, будь осторожнее... дети действительно берутся именно оттуда. Но я в принципе не выношу, когда до меня дотрагиваются. Это вовсе не отвращение в противоположному полу. Я считаю женщин очень милыми существами, пока они меня не трогают. Как и мужчины. Видимо, я в чём-то ненормален.

— Не говори так! — возмутился Шерлок. — Что за слово такое? А вот если, допустим, ты бы с барышнями общался какое-то время и привык — тогда тебе было все равно плохо?

В словах брата был резон. Если у меня такая паника от трёх милых, в общем-то, девиц, что же со мной будет, когда я поступлю на службу? 

— Дорогой, я ведь не пробовал. А тут... ну давай проверим, может быть и можно как-то привыкнуть. На будущее было бы полезно знать, на что я, в принципе, способен, а на что — никак. Мне надо научиться как-то справляться с собой. Понять бы ещё, как именно это делать, не задевая чувства окружающих.

— Через силу не нужно, но, может, поговорить с Мэгги и намекнуть ей? Она вполне разумная девушка. Насчёт прислуги можно ведь ей сказать.

— Нет-нет, мой мальчик, ни в коем случае, не говори никому! Я совсем не хочу, чтобы обо мне ходили какие-то слухи... ты же знаешь людей, потом половину переврут... нет, ни в коем случае!

— Тогда соври горничной. «Дорогуша, у меня дома такая Бетти, мне хватает».

— Что же, это мысль… 

— Майки, — Шерлок тронул меня за плечо, — а зачем барышни расстёгивают тебе пуговицу на жилете? 

Я невольно улыбнулся.

— Думаю, таким образом они хотят продемонстрировать, что не против более близких отношений со мной... Это скорее такой невольный флирт. Вряд ли они в полной мере понимают, что именно делают. Это ни в коем случае не значит, что они готовы к чему-то серьёзному, это не то, на что намекает горничная, поправляя при юноше чулок.

— Все три намекают? — глаза Шерлока широко распахнулись.

— Я почему-то им нравлюсь. Ну или им очень скучно. Старшая может хотеть выйти замуж... хотя это совершенно никак не входит в мои планы. Но девочки... не знаю, что их привлекает. Я считал, что они скорее на тебя должны обратить внимание.

— Вот теперь не смей мне говорить, что ты некрасивый — целых три девицы за тобой охотятся, — рассмеялся брат.

— Я не урод, но у меня самая заурядная внешность, — пожал я плечами. — Рядом с тобой я точно поигрываю, малыш. Может быть, барышням нравится что-то другое, конечно... пока они не подходят слишком близко, с ними вполне можно разговаривать, я хочу сказать — они неглупы. Вот только у меня всё время ощущение, что я обманываю их. Они ведь ждут от меня не доказательств теоремы Пифагора...

Шерлок возмутился:

— Ты проигрываешь? Да у тебя идеальный профиль. Ты красив... как... как римский патриций — вот!

Я засмеялся — так горячо прозвучали слова брата — и почувствовал, что окончательно пришёл в себя. 

— Ты просто в зеркало редко смотришься. Вот начнёшь бриться каждое утро... а ведь вскоре придётся, а, мальчик мой? — я провёл пальцем над его верхней губой. — Скоро-скоро!

Шерлок обнял меня, а я поцеловал его в лоб.

— Спасибо, что помог, — сказал я. — Я уже не надеялся, что это как-то пройдёт. Кошмарные ощущения, не дай бог никому. — Я посмотрел на часы. — Скоро ужин, но время ещё есть. Побудь со мной. 

— Если горничные перестанут прижиматься, а к барышням ты привыкнешь, давай не будем уезжать домой раньше времени? Тут в общем-то мило... и тут... никто не кричит.

— Нет-нет, не будем уезжать, что ты. — Я удержал вздох. — Ты последи за мной, хорошо? Если вдруг мне станет плохо, найди предлог, чтобы как-то увести меня — хотя бы вот в комнату. 

Шерлок нашёл выход, попросив Мэгги нарисовать меня. Это был первый раз, когда кто-то пытался меня, так сказать, запечатлеть. Я мог сидеть в отдалении от барышни, поддерживать с ней беседу, а мой жилет оставался в безопасности. Брат приглядывал за мной и даже гулял со мной и Мэгги. Та, впрочем, не возражала. Во время прогулок Шерлок то и дело отставал от нас, и у меня всякий раз сердце уходило куда-то в пятки при мысли, что барышня захочет взять меня под руку, пользуясь иллюзорным уединением. 

Под конец я даже стал испытывать некоторую злость на самого себя и раздумывал, не предложить ли руку юной мисс. Но это выглядело бы как аванс. Или нет? Девушка была мила и хороша собой, и пусть она меня никак не интересовала в качестве спутницы жизни, но в будущем меня наверняка будут знакомить с дамами. 

Когда мы в очередной раз возвращались домой и поднимались по ступенькам крыльца, я всё-таки подал Мэгги руку. Громом меня не поразило, конечно, но что-то вроде удара статического электричества я испытал. Подавив желание отдёрнуть руку и чуть ли не вытереть её платком, я прислушался к ощущениям. Ничего страшного — ручка маленькая, прохладная.

Но всё же я почувствовал облегчение, когда после ванны, прежде чем лечь, присел к Шерлоку на кровать. 

— Ох… женщины… 

— Ты здорово держался, — одобрил брат. — Со стороны и не скажешь, будто что-то не так. Я всё время следил, ты не думай. Интересно, насколько девицы сочли меня дурачком, когда я за вами пошёл? — усмехнулся он.

— Надо отдать Мэгги должное, — признал я. — Она подумала, что ты меня ревнуешь. И даже сказала, что её младшая сестра вела себя точно так же года два тому назад.

— Ревную? Тебя? Действительно, ты прав — женщины... И вообще, я уже давно вышел из этого возраста. Взрослые люди не ревнуют!

— Правда? Не знаю... Если бы мы поменялись вдруг местами, ты бы наверняка стал ухаживать за мисс, и я бы тебя ревновал.

— Да ну тебя, Майкрофт! — Шерлок нахмурился. — Ты шутишь с таким серьёзным видом, что я пугаюсь. Во-первых, я бы не стал за ней ухаживать. Наверное, она мне вовсе не подходит, потому что я к ней ничего такого не чувствую, никакого там желания. Во-вторых, ты бы не ревновал, потому что ревновать к девушке — это вообще глупо, девушек полно, а брат один... И я вообще думаю, что ты не умеешь ревновать. И я не хочу меняться местами!

— Это ты в тринадцать не стал бы, а в двадцать — уже наверняка. Сейчас ты, может, и не чувствуешь ничего такого, но тебе нравится общество барышень — не отрицай.

— Просто потому, что это приятное общество, а не потому, что они барышни. Мне нравится, что с ними можно говорить о чём-то, кроме школьных дел, нравится, как они отзываются о тебе, восхищаются тобой, расспрашивают — мне это приятно. И зачем ты дразнишь меня? «Он будет...» Не будешь ты ревновать! Глупый ты, что ли? И я не буду тебя ревновать, когда ты влюбишься. Я всё равно знаю, что ты меня любишь сильнее, чем остальных.

— Конечно я люблю тебя сильнее, чем всех остальных... 

Я поправил Шерлоку одеяло и погладил по плечу.

— И всегда так будет, правда? Потому что... потому что... так будет — и всё тут! — он наполовину вылез из-под одеяла и обхватил меня за шею. — Хочу, чтобы всегда было лето.

Я крепко прижал его к себе. Странно, я совершенно не помнил, как сам себя вёл в его возрасте. Вряд ли у меня были такие внезапные переходы от взрослой рассудительности к совершенной детскости. Кажется, я превратился в важного зануду уже лет в семь.

— Ничего, когда ты вырастешь и закончишь университет, уже никакие обстоятельства не помешают нам, — сказал я. — Заживём вместе в Лондоне. Ты станешь со временем выдающимся химиком. Да? А я буду служить в каком-нибудь министерстве, скорее всего. Отец из меня не собирается, слава богу, делать помещика. 

— Майки, а когда я тебя обнимаю, ты ведь не чувствуешь ничего плохого, да? — спросил Шерлок с беспокойством.

— Когда ты обнимаешь меня, мой дорогой, мне хорошо и спокойно. 

— Это чудесно, что я могу тоже защитить тебя от чего-то, как ты меня. Можно я лягу с тобой? Как раньше, в школе?

— Конечно. Только запрём дверь, а то тут лакеи имеют привычку хорошо исполнять свои обязанности — входят в спальню с утра пораньше за горшком.

Всё-таки исследователь проснулся в Шерлоке рано, потому что, когда он перебрался ко мне в постель и мы улеглись, он принялся расспрашивать меня, как и на чьи прикосновения я реагирую, пытаясь понять принцип. Ещё бы я сам его понимал. В стройной теории, которую вывел было Шерлок, имелось одно слабое звено: мои отношения с отцом. Пока была жива мама, я спокойно относился к его прикосновениям. Но потом он заметил, как я внутренне сжимаюсь, стоит ему даже случайно до меня дотронуться, и прекратил всяческие попытки. 

— Может, зря он так? — размышлял Шерлок. — Может, наоборот стоило быть ещё ласковее, может, ты бы тогда чувствовал себя иначе?.. Я люблю, когда ты меня обнимаешь, а ты тогда был даже младше, чем я сейчас.

— Возможно, ты прав. Но что теперь об этом говорить? Отец после смерти мамы очень изменился.

— Я его другим не знал. Сколько я себя помню, он всегда меня терпеть не мог.

— Он себя терпеть не может, а не тебя.

— Я знаю, что должен его жалеть. Я это понимаю — головой. Но не чувствую. Я его боюсь. 

— Не насилуй себя, — я тронул Шерлока за плечо. — Не пытайся его любить, если не получается. Просто не забывай, что он наш отец — каким бы он ни был. Мне кажется, когда ты вырастешь и станешь самостоятельным, его отношение изменится. Это, конечно, слабое утешение, понимаю.

— Не изменится, Майкрофт, он всегда будет сравнивать меня с тобой, а ты всегда будешь лучше, чем я. И не потому, что он тебя любит, а объективно. Но, понимаешь, обидно, что и я уже давно не хочу его любить. Хотел, когда был ребёнком, и расстраивался, что не получается. А теперь не хочу. Хорошо, что ты его любишь. Думаю, ему только это и нужно. Он потому и ведёт себя со всеми так… отталкивает от себя. 

— Это вряд ли, милый, — покачал я головой. — С прислугой он и раньше так себя вёл. С соседями более прилично. Просто мама смягчала его. Мне кажется, у него это почти болезнь.

— Если болезнь, то точно надо сочувствовать. А я злой, у меня не выходит. И трус. — Шерлок поёжился. — Когда он кричит на миссис Лорси или на Диану, якобы она плохо вытерла пыль... я чувствую, что должен заступиться... но меня как будто замораживает... и я слово боюсь вставить... я трус, Майки.

— Ты не трус, мой дорогой. Но ты ещё подросток, а он взрослый мужчина. Ты пойми одну вещь, Шерлок: нет ничего в твоём поведении или в поступках, что оправдывало бы такое отношение к тебе. Ты ни в чём перед отцом не виноват.

— Я не должен был родиться. 

От слов Шерлока я похолодел, но промолчал, давая ему возможность выговориться. 

— У него была жена, семья, а из-за меня... — продолжал он, — если бы кто-то отнял у меня тебя, я бы этого человека тоже ненавидел всю жизнь.

— Ты неправ. Он радовался твоему рождению. Для такого его отношения к тебе нет никаких причин, кроме его... душевного состояния. Но это из-за смерти мамы. Это даже началось не сразу после её смерти, а после смерти бабушки. Он, мне кажется, в душе ей завидовал.

Шерлок нахмурился.

— Потому что считал, что она уже встретилась там с мамой? Или просто не хотел оставаться без неё?

— Он у нас не особо религиозный, так что скорее второе. Потерпи, мой дорогой. Скоро всё наладится. Я встану на ноги и заберу тебя к себе.

***

— Сравнивая физический контакт с другом и поглаживание щенка, нужно быть готовым, сэр, что и вы можете оказаться щеночком.

Слова Питерса отвлекли меня от воспоминаний, в которые я погрузился настолько, что не сразу понял, что художник ответил на мою последнюю реплику. А вот он, оказывается, не потерял нить разговора.

Я взглянул на Питерса и улыбнулся. Он был похож на индейца в боевой раскраске: серая полоса на лбу, черное пятно на носу. 

— Какой из меня щенок, я уже большая, почти старая собака. Готовая служить и дружить, но при этом не готовая класть голову на колени никому, кроме пары человек.

— Да с чего это вы старая собака? Вы ещё вполне молодой и полный сил... — тут Питерс запнулся.

Я рассмеялся. 

— Любой, кто вырастил ребёнка, имеет право считать себя старым. Просто обычно ребёнок младше ну хотя бы лет на двадцать. У нас с братом разница небольшая, сейчас она вовсе сгладилась, а вот ощущение, что я взрослый, а он дитя — осталось, и раз он теперь тоже взрослый, значит, я — старик. Это так, на уровне ощущений. Умом я понимаю, что мне ещё нет сорока. Хотя выгляжу я старше. Намного, кстати? С точки зрения художника?

— Вы надолго застрянете на этом этапе, сэр. Как доброе вино. — Питерс спрятал лист в папку и достал чистый. Меня так и подмывало попросить его показать рисунок, но я решил повременить. — Вы прекрасно выглядите и будете так выглядеть ещё очень долго. А вот насчёт ребёнка я не соглашусь. С чего бы это родителям считать себя старыми? Разве у тех, кто вырастил ребёнка, не должно быть в жизни ничего, кроме него? 

— Не знаю, Питерс, могу только теоретизировать. Но думаю, как бы ни вырос ребёнок, родители будут любить его так же, как в детстве. А что ещё нужно, в общем-то? Любовь, помощь, поддержка... не зависят от возраста. У вас, кажется, есть старшая сестра и матушка?

— Да. Моя сестра, к сожалению, вдова и без детей. У нас с ней не такая большая разница, как у вас с братом, но иногда я чувствую, что она хотела бы найти во мне замену ребёнку. Может, с вашей точки зрения я не прав, но я эти попытки пресекаю на корню.

— А можно спросить — почему пресекаете?

— Потому что она должна жить своей жизнью, сэр. Она ещё молодая, красивая женщина — ну вы по мне можете судить, что у нас в семье все далеко не уроды, — если уж ей так хочется поиграть в самоотречение, хотя она не очень-то любила покойного мужа, чтобы так по нему убиваться, то вон пусть на матери «самоотрекается». Да только матушка у меня женщина умная.

Странные отношения. И чем больше Питерс рассказывал о своей семье, тем больше я недоумевал. По его словам, когда сестра была замужем, она его стеснялась, не хотела перечить мужу, который не одобрял ни образа жизни шурина, ни его характера, считая даже немного ненормальным. Мне показалось, что Питерс на сестру обижен, хотя он и утверждал обратное. И вот ещё — денежные дела. У него было небольшое наследство, которое, как я понял, он отдал в распоряжение сестры и матери, а те вели его счета и выдавали небольшую сумму на карманные расходы. Но когда я увидел портрет сестры, я почувствовал, что Питерс её любит и, наверное, жалеет. Но он и тут соригинальничал, написав ее лицо в золотых тонах. Это направило мои мысли в другое русло.

— А если бы меня писали маслом, в каком бы я был цвете?

— Обычно я пишу людей в пристойном телесном цвете, — усмехнулся Питерс. — Я не пишу портретов, сэр, — в обыденном смысле. И пока я вас толком не вижу, я ничего не могу сказать о цветовой гамме. 

Он пересел, так что моё лицо было обращено к нему в три четверти.

— Меня более чем устраивают портреты, которые вы делаете для меня карандашом, — сказал я. — Тут мне просто любопытно... я вижу, что для вас цвет важен. Стало интересно, какого цвета я. Ну, пустое.

— Не обижайтесь, сэр. Я ведь могу и ошибиться с первым впечатлением. Вы кажетесь мне не слишком-то счастливым человеком, потому как ни пытаюсь я представить холодноватые красные и синие тона вокруг вас, но что-то коричневое постоянно пробивается.

— Я и не думаю обижаться, что вы. Мне интересно именно ваше мнение, ваше видение.

— Шерлок — чёрный с золотом. Доктор — зеленоватый такой, молодая зелень. Мистер Грей — тот бордо.

— Надо же... пожалуй, да. Насчёт брата, я бы сказал, синий с золотом.

— Синий? Нет. Ничего синего... Он бы должен был быть... таким... как красная яшма с прожилками. Видели наверняка. Я не так выразился. Не с золотом, с желтизной. Жёлтый вообще очень коварный цвет, сэр. У него множество оттенков, и люди часто не видят разницы между оттенком радости и оттенком уныния, отчаяния, скуки... безумия... Правда, он вроде бы воздерживается в последнее время, как я заметил.

Я уже усвоил, что те вещи, которые другие постеснялись бы сказать, Питерс сообщает в совершенно бесстрастной манере.

— Вот вы о чём... да, слава богу, — пробормотал я, — кажется, это безумие в прошлом. Надеюсь, насовсем.

Я врал, помня о словах Джона, что Шерлок иногда прибегает к кокаину, но с того времени, как я услышал об этом, я не замечал в поведении брата примет давней привычки. И я скорее хотел сейчас, говоря об этом Питерсу, выдать желаемое за действительное. 

— Не знаю, сэр, не знаю, — глубокомысленно промолвил художник, не собираясь тешить мои иллюзии. — Такие вещи не проходят без следа... Простите, сэр, что влезаю, но что у вас с братом не так?

— У нас с Шерлоком? — удивился я. — В смысле — между нами? Да нет, всё хорошо, я думаю. Если что — я его несмышленым ребёнком не считаю, вовсе нет. Он ничем не уступает мне. Ну а то, что я сказал — да, было какое-то время, когда Шерлок избегал частых встреч... но мы всегда любили друг друга. Думаю, если вы спросите Шерлока, он скажет то же самое.

— Он вообще-то нередко о вас говорит, сэр.

— Надеюсь, не ругает? — я невольно улыбнулся. — Иначе вы не взялись бы работать на меня, не так ли? О вас он тоже не единожды рассказывал.

— Ругает? Что вы, он вас обожает. Его послушать, сэр, у вас вообще нет никаких недостатков. А у вас правда нет недостатков? 

Глаза Питерса впились мне в лицо, и я слегка смутился.

— Как минимум два есть — я очень занудный и очень властный. И если второе с братом обычно не проявляется, то занудство... Ну а ещё я ленивый. Очень.

— Значит, не из-за вашей властности он какое-то время избегал встреч с вами?

Когда я объяснил причину, Питерс только покачал головой.

— Простите, сэр, а вы в это верите? Ну что человек не может отделять эмоции, связанные с работой, от эмоций, которые связаны с его частной жизнью?

— Нет, но он тогда так думал. Наверное, мне следовало его переубедить, но, увы, я не сделал этого. Просто ждал. В детстве Шерлок был нежным мальчиком, очень ласковым, потом стал этого стесняться. Возрастное, полагаю. Постепенно он и сам понял, что всё это глупости. Спасибо доктору, уверен, это не без его влияния...

— Знаете, сэр, по поводу мужчин — я говорю о мужчинах, потому что похожие женщины ведут себя намного умнее... так вот среди мужчин, предпочитающих свой пол, бытуют всякие глупые представления о том, как себя нужно вести, как себя подавать... Вы сказали, Шерлок был «нежным мальчиком». В молодости вообще очень сложно не поддаться на всеобщее мнение, особенно если ты не такой, как все. Так вот, «нежные мальчики» воспринимаются... как бы вам сказать... словом, к ним проявляют не слишком-то хороший интерес. Возможно, Шерлок пытался выглядеть более мужественно. Эдаким холодным, решительным господином, чтобы, не дай бог, никто не подумал чего-то дурного.

Многолетняя профессиональная привычка ничем не выдавать своего состояния окружающим помогла мне сохранить внешнюю невозмутимость. Однако, Питерс... Что делать — спорить, возмущаться? Или подтвердить? Шерлок ему доверяет... А главное — возможно, что он прав, я ведь и сам думал об этом ещё тогда. Разве что мне не пришло бы в голову обсуждать такое ни с кем.

— Ну, рассуждая гипотетически... это не лишено смысла. И, думаю, в такой ситуации человеку надо дать возможность вести себя так, как он считает правильным, а не так, как хотелось бы его родным... 

Я всё-таки повернул голову и посмотрел на художника. Он невозмутимо водил карандашом по бумаге, словно и не сказал ничего странного. 

— Мой брат говорил мне, что доверяет вам.

— Мой дорогой сэр, я ведь в некотором роде богема. Грубо говоря, я не принадлежу к среде... джентльменов — вы поняли, о чём я. У нас на такие вещи смотрят проще.

— Не думаю, что мой брат готов доверять человеку только потому, что тот смотрит на какие-то вещи проще. Я... симпатизирую вам, Питерс. Я не хочу вас обидеть, но не могу не сказать: очень надеюсь, что вы ни с кем, даже с самыми близкими, не обсуждаете... эту сторону жизни моей семьи. Как бы ни смотрели на это все представители богемы.

— Эта ямка в песке, сэр, находится в пустыне. Из неё никакой тростник не растёт, — улыбнулся Питерс, быстро что-то набрасывая в сторонке на листе. — Вы же помните миф о цирюльнике царя Мидаса?

— Я закончил Оксфорд, — не удержался я от язвительности.

Питерс в ответ только фыркнул.

— А вы интересный человек, маэстро. Никогда не поймёшь, что вас заденет, а что нет.

— Меня мало что задевает, сэр. Меня считают слегка чокнутым, вы знаете? — Питерс улыбнулся. — Это очень удобно — всегда можно говорить, что думаешь. Если бы Шерлок не сказал мне, что вы в курсе его личной жизни, я бы с вами на эту тему разговор не завёл.

— Интересно... вы спросили его, в курсе ли я, или он сам вам сообщил?

— Я спросил. И меня впечатлило ваше отношение, сэр. Да, я знаю, что вы мне скажете, но вы понимаете, что я прав. А теперь мне нужно немного тишины, чтобы поработать… 

Я откинулся на спинку дивана — Питерс не возражал. Он оставил меня во власти вновь вернувшихся воспоминаний. Странно, но именно в то лето я сделал ещё два открытия, которые потрясли меня до глубины души.

***

Когда мы вернулись от соседей, отец встретил нас с недовольным видом. Он явно рассчитывал, что я пробуду в гостях подольше. Шерлок предпочёл на другой день сразу после завтрака укрыться в своей «лаборатории», то есть попросту в сарае за домом, где он обычно проводил опыты. Вскоре мне показалось, что я слышал шум во дворе и голос отца, но, когда я спустился во двор и прошёл к «лаборатории», Шерлок был один. 

— Отец заходил, или мне послышалось? — спросил я.

— Заходил, — вздохнул он. — Всё как обычно.

Мы же только приехали. Что он сразу хочет от мальчика?

— Жаль, что я его тут не застал. Он расспрашивал тебя о нашей поездке?

Расспросами, конечно, отцовские крики называть было трудно. 

— Нет... не совсем. Он думает, что ты бы сделал предложение, если бы я не крутился под ногами.

— Предложение? О господи. Он так сказал? Я поговорю с ним. Он ждёт от меня чего-то... на что я пока совершенно не способен. А ты не бери в голову, мой мальчик. Какие у тебя планы на сегодня?

— Я попробую провести опыт. Майки, ты побудь с отцом. Мне кажется, он соскучился за две недели и поэтому сердится. А за чаем мы увидимся. После ужина отец, я думаю, успокоится, займётся делами...

— Хорошо, дорогой. Не опаздывай к чаю. 

Я прошёл в дом и отправился в кабинет отца. Он был там, что-то писал в тетрадь — кажется, проверял счета.

— Не помешаю? — спросил я.

Отец поднял голову и посмотрел на меня.

— Конечно нет. Проходи, Майкрофт. Рад, что ты вспомнил обо мне.

— Что значит вспомнил? Я и не забывал. 

Я сел по другую сторону стола и улыбнулся с добродушной иронией.

— Все две недели только о вас и думал, сэр.

— Не знай я, решил бы, что ты думал: «И зачем этот старый хрыч отправил со мной мальчишку!» Но я тебя хорошо знаю. Ты хоть заметил, что у хозяев есть дочери? — спросил отец с плохо скрываемым сарказмом. 

— Заметил и думал: «И чего только старый хрыч так спешит от меня отделаться и женить?». А мальчишка спас меня от нападения варваров в юбках.

— Майкрофт, я уважаю твоё стремление получить самое лучшее образование и, видит бог, чем могу — помогаю. Но я уже не молод, а хотел бы успеть порадоваться внукам.

Такая откровенность была у нас не в ходу. Я почувствовал себя несколько неуверенно. 

— Отец, дайте мне хоть университет закончить, — натянуто улыбнулся я. — Какой из меня сейчас муж? И к тому же мисс, конечно, милая, но это... но меня к ней совершенно не влечёт. Вы же не собираетесь женить меня насильно и по расчёту? Тем более там расчёт-то невелик.

— Я не призываю тебя немедленно жениться, сын. Я призываю начать ухаживать за девушками. — Отец был непреклонен. — Год ухаживаешь, потом помолвка, а после окончания курса — свадьба. Не обязательно дочь соседей, найдём другую девушку. Просто обрати внимание и на эту сторону жизни. Мой расчёт только в появлении внуков, я приветствую любой твой выбор.

— Какой из меня ухажёр? Из медведя получится лучший кавалер, чем я. Но, возможно, мне встретится девушка, которую я смогу полюбить... — я кашлянул. 

— Конечно встретится! 

— Я вовсе не зарекаюсь. А почему вы так хотите внуков? Мне казалось... вы не очень-то любите маленьких детей.

— Не люблю? Ну, абстрактно — нет, не люблю. Но твоих я, несомненно, буду любить.

— Это вообще всё... абстрактно. Моих — потому что они мои? Но кто сказал, что они будут маленькими меланхоличными толстячками, а не темпераментными непоседами? — усмехнулся я.

Отец пожал плечами.

— Какая разница? Они не перестанут от этого быть твоими детьми. Кстати, ты никогда не страдал излишней меланхоличностью, не преувеличивай. Ты рос флегматиком, но это не значит, что энергии у тебя меньше, чем, скажем, у Шерлока. Просто ты направляешь её в нужное русло, а не растрачиваешь попусту — на мельтешение и никому не нужные химические опыты...

Я покачал головой. 

— Отец, вы неправы. У Шерлока талант к химии. Это может стать его профессией, за этой наукой будущее. Он сможет применить свои знания в самых широких областях и добиться успеха. Разве вам не будет приятно, если станут говорить «это тот самый Холмс»?

Лицо отца покраснело — он начал раздражаться, но я намерен был довести этот разговор до конца. 

— Да не добьётся он ничего и никогда! — отец в сердцах захлопнул тетрадь. — Хорошо если вообще в университет поступит. Я понимаю, Майкрофт, ты его любишь, ты очень много сил вложил в него, но посмотри трезво на своего брата. Он зауряден. Единственное, что про него будут говорить когда-нибудь: «смотрите, это брат того самого Холмса». И я думаю, что он даже будет этим гордиться и радоваться за тебя. Он тоже тебя любит — это несомненно.

То, что отец признавал любовь Шерлока ко мне, уже радовало. 

— Он незауряден, отец. Я не понимаю, почему вы этого не замечаете? Я люблю его, но тут я объективен. Я любил бы его, будь он даже зауряден, но он талантлив. Как он может быть зауряден, если он ваш сын, как и я?

— При чём тут чей он сын? Ты гораздо талантливее меня, но будь ты зауряден, я точно так же любил бы тебя.

— Тогда я не могу понять почему? Почему вы так относитесь к нему?

— А почему я должен относиться к нему как-то иначе? Нельзя заставить себя насильно любить кого-то, Майкрофт. Да, он меня часто раздражает — своими капризами, надуманными болезнями, бестолковостью и слезами по любому поводу. Но я забочусь о нём, как могу. Он сыт, обут, одет, получает образование, и даже на его прихоти вроде скрипки или этих вонючих реактивов я даю деньги без возражений. Я ни разу не отказал ему ни в одной просьбе, ни разу в жизни, Майкрофт. А любить его я не обязан.

Определённо, было время, когда Шерлок был готов пожертвовать и скрипкой, и увлечением химией, лишь бы добиться от отца хоть каплю любви. Но, увы, те времена давно миновали. Я завёл это разговор скорее для себя самого, чтобы как-то утрясти в голове бесконечные противоречия, связанные с отцом.

— Сэр, я же помню, когда ему было года два, вы брали его на руки, вы играли с ним. Разве вы делали это только ради того, чтобы сделать приятное маме?

— Больше десяти лет прошло, я вот уже и не помню. В любом случае нежничать с тринадцатилетним — нелепо. Он скоро горничных брюхатить начнёт, а тебе всё кажется, что он ребёнок. Прими как данность — я его не люблю. Но ничего плохого я ему не делаю, а любви ему и твоей хватит с избытком.

— Такие вещи разве можно забыть? Или вы просто не хотите вспоминать, сэр?

— Возможно, не хочу. Последние девять лет у меня совершенно другая жизнь, если я буду вспоминать прежнюю, то как жить в этой?

— Но ведь у вас есть мы. Не вспоминайте, если вам тяжело. Но посмотрите на Шерлока другими глазами. Вы же понимаете в глубине души, что он не заслуживает к себе такого отношения с вашей стороны.

— Зачем, Майкрофт? — клянусь, отец был искренне удивлён. — Зачем мне смотреть на него как-то иначе? Я смотрю трезво и вижу то, что вижу. Он капризный и упрямый мальчишка, он всегда будет поступать только так, как считает нужным, и совершенно неважно при этом, что ты делаешь или не делаешь... Вот ты даже курить не начинаешь, чтобы не подавать ему дурной пример, а думаешь — его это остановит? Ещё пара лет — и он будет дымить, как паровозная труба, невзирая на твой пример. И во всём остальном будет то же самое. При этом боюсь, после моей смерти тебе придётся его содержать, потому что я вовсе не уверен, что он сможет достойно зарабатывать себе на жизнь, а имение дохода почти не приносит.

— Отец, вы умный человек, но сейчас вы говорите как какой-то персонаж Диккенса, честное слово. Простите меня. Я не начинаю курить просто по одной очевидной причине — я не считаю нужным. Мне — лично мне — это неинтересно. И Шерлок тут совершенно не при чём. А примеров у него будет достаточно и в школе. Фразу насчёт вашей смерти... сделаю вид, что я её не слышал. Шерлок не капризный. Он просто другой. И уж простите, сэр, но у него ваш темперамент — просто он выражается иначе. Вы не смотрите на него трезво. Вы смотрите на него сквозь искажённую призму своей потери. Но он в ней не виноват. И вы это знаете, отец.

Углы отцовского рта беспомощно опустились. 

— Я и не говорю, что он виноват. Виноват я. Я уступил и позволил ей родить этого ребёнка. Она родила его, заболела и умерла. У тебя не стало матери, а у меня — единственного человека, которому я был нужен. Да, он не виноват, но не надо требовать от меня, чтобы я его любил только за то, что он не виноват. Это невозможно. Я его терплю — и на большее не способен. 

Тут я сделал то, чего не делал, наверное, лет десять: встал, переставил стул по другую сторону стола, сел к отцу вплотную и взял его за руку.

— Вы тоже не виноваты. Никто не виноват... папа... Конечно, нельзя заставить себя любить, но, как вы сами мне сказали, можно делать какие-то шаги в нужном направлении. Смотрите, сколько душевных сил вы тратите на то, чтобы не любить. Вы бы хоть раз просто поговорили с Шерлоком. Просто. О делах, к примеру. О том, что вы читали. Вы же разговариваете со своими знакомыми, правда? Просто поговорите, попробуйте. Он умеет слушать.

Отец посмотрел на мою руку, но свою не убрал.

— Майкрофт, ему это совершенно не нужно. Каждый раз, когда я обращаюсь к нему, он заранее превращается в сжатую пружину, он только и ждёт, когда я скажу всё, что собирался, и уйду. Ему никто не нужен, сын, кроме тебя. Как и мне, собственно. Но разве я когда-нибудь запрещал тебе возиться с ним или тратить на него всё своё время и силы? Я всего лишь предостерегаю тебя: не жди от него благодарности, никогда. Не потому что он такой плохой, да он и не плохой — он никакой. Но это к делу не относится. Просто имей в виду: он вырастет и будет жить своей жизнью, а ты останешься один, если вовремя не заведёшь семью.

— Ему это нужно. Вы не задавали себе вопрос, почему он заранее сжимается, как пружина, когда вы заговариваете с ним? Оказывается, вы это замечаете, боже мой...

— Сложно не замечать такие вещи, знаешь ли. Вопрос не задавал, но ответ понятен. Я так же его раздражаю, как и он меня. В этом смысле у меня нет к нему претензий, тут мы квиты.

Я не выдержал:

— Господи, папа! Да не раздражаете вы его! Он вас боится, как вы это не видите?!

— Боится? Я его в жизни пальцем не тронул, ничего плохого ему никогда не делал, даже есть не заставлял... чего он боится, интересно? Что я его из дома выгоню? Не выгоню.

Час от часу не легче.

— Как будто для того, чтобы бояться человека, нужно обязательно битьё? Шерлок не трус. Когда его донимали в школе, он пытался дать отпор мальчишкам из старших классов. Никогда в жизни не дрался, а тут не побоялся защитить себя. Папа, вы вспыльчивый человек, но вы и справедливый. Вы можете сделать выговор прислуге, но в другой раз вы можете и поощрить. Та же миссис Лорси, к примеру... Она вас уважает, у неё железные нервы, и она не обращает внимания, когда вы повышаете голос. Но она всё-таки прислуга. Она знает, где проходит граница. Знает, что тут имеют место отношения «хозяин — подчинённый». У всякого человека в голове есть некие ожидания. Всякий человек понимает, что когда он делает что-то не то, последует реакция. Если он делает всё правильно — следует другая реакция. Говоря по-простому, если мы дотрагиваемся до горячего предмета, мы знаем, что почувствуем боль. И есть вещи, которые должны быть безопасны. Имея дело с незнакомцем, мы можем ожидать чего угодно. Имея дело с членами своей семьи, мы заранее ожидаем доброго к себе отношения. Хотя бы справедливого. А он не знает, чего от вас ожидать. Он не знает, что ему делать, чтобы вы не рассердились. Папа, отец — это ведь практически бог для всякого ребёнка. И тут ожидания справедливости на одном из первых мест. И если этого нет, то как с этим жить?

Боюсь, что моя слишком длинная тирада так и не достигла цели. Отец пожал плечами.

— У него есть ты, Майкрофт, и для справедливости, и для любви, и для утешений... хотя видит бог, я не понимаю, как ты терпишь его постоянные истерики. Для меня эти слёзы по любому поводу — полный кошмар. У меня всё время ощущение, что он притворяется, чтобы таким образом чего-то добиться. Но я допускаю, что могу быть неправ в этом. Возможно, он просто неврастеник. Майкрофт, ты уже взрослый человек, пойми меня. Я к нему более чем справедлив. Этот мальчик отнял у меня жену — пусть невольно, пусть косвенно, но она умерла из-за того, что он родился. А потом я сам, своими руками, вполне понимая, что делаю, отдал ему единственное, что у меня оставалось в жизни — тебя. Не требуй от меня большего, сын. Я не смогу относиться к нему иначе, но пока он не приносит тебе вреда или разочарований, не мешает тебе строить свою жизнь и карьеру, короче — пока от него нет вреда тебе, я готов относиться к нему снисходительно.

— Папа, какой вред, о чём вы? Он. Ваш. Сын. Он мой брат. К сожалению, я не могу заменить ему ни мать, ни отца. Мне следовало раньше поговорить с вами, но я вёл себя как эгоист. Я говорил себе: «Мама умерла, но я могу дать Шерлоку ласку — я могу вести себя с ним так, как вела бы она». Я говорил себе: «Отец его не любит, но я могу его заменить». Нельзя. Нельзя заменить. Вы говорите, Шерлок — неврастеник? Вы просто не хотите помнить, каким он был, пока была жива мама. Вы считаете, он был слишком мал, чтобы что-то понимать, когда она умерла? Не обманывайте себя. Вы сказали: вы лишились единственного человека, которому вы были нужны? А мы? Хорошо, а я? Помогите мне, — я понизил голос до шёпота, сжав отцовскую руку, — а то мой миропорядок тоже начинает временами шататься. Потому что я не вижу справедливости. И снисходительность не порождает страх. И не говорите мне, что вы меня отдали своими руками... я вас люблю, вы же знаете.

— Заменить никого нельзя, дорогой мой, — ответил отец и убрал руку. — Те, кого мы любим — незаменимы. Но можно найти силы в новой любви. Ты любил маму. Когда её не стало, тебе надо было любить кого-то другого. Твой брат как раз подрос настолько, что с ним можно стало общаться, и ты привязался к нему. Это в какой-то мере оправдывало для меня его существование — он тебе был нужен, и я его терпел. Ты сделал выбор — я его принял. Чем же я могу сейчас тебе помочь, сын? Ты умеешь быть благодарным, ты умеешь быть справедливым, ты вырос таким, каким мы с мамой хотели тебя видеть. Я не просто не упрекаю тебя ни в чём — я горжусь тем, что я твой отец. И я от всей души надеюсь, что твой брат тоже сумеет быть благодарным и справедливым по отношению к тебе. А я ничего не могу ему дать больше того, что уже отдал. Но ничего и не требую ни от него, ни от кого... И если я действительно могу тебе чем-то помочь — скажи чем. А если нет — прости, мне нужно заняться счетами.

Разговор явно подошёл к концу, но я ухватился за последнюю соломинку.

— Мама мне однажды сказала: «Когда ты влюбишься в кого-то и женишься, знай, что самое лучшее, что может сделать женщина для любимого мужчины — это родить его детей». Она сказал неправду? Это женские фантазии, отец?

— Отчего же, правду. Но только это — всего лишь часть правды. Я был очень счастлив, когда ты родился, и благодарен ей за подарок. И я не был против второго ребёнка, ты ведь знаешь, я был бы счастлив иметь много детей. Но не ценой её жизни, Майкрофт. Когда второй ребёнок не смог родиться, врачи предупредили, что больше рисковать нельзя. Но она просила — и я уступил. Я совершил преступление, когда сделал это. И я расплачиваюсь за него все эти годы. Ты не понимаешь, что это значит — когда уходит из жизни человек, ради которого ты живёшь. И дай бог тебе никогда этого не понять.

Я хотел было погладить отца по плечу, но не решился. Он уже вновь открывал тетрадь и демонстративно тыкал пером в чернильницу, хотя и не пытался что-либо написать. 

— Вы уступили, потому что любили её. А любовь — не преступление… 

— Любовь не преступление, сын, но платить за неё иногда приходится куда дороже, чем за самое страшное преступление. 

— Можно я помогу вам со счетами? — спросил я, подводя нашему почти единственному за всю жизнь разговору такую прозаическую черту. Но что я мог сделать?

— Проверь расходы по дому. А я займусь арендаторами. Управимся до чая.

Я машинально проводил в уме исчисления, размышляя о том, что только что услышал от отца. Увы, в том, что его отношения с Шерлоком сложились именно так, была и доля моей вины, хотя любой бы сказал, что никакой вины нет, ведь я и сам был ребёнком, когда осиротел, и не мог брать на себя ответственность за то, что происходит в доме. Если бы не одно «но». После смерти мамы бабушка спросила меня, не хочу ли я пожить немного с отцом и Шерлоком. Она совершенно справедливо говорила, что это никак не скажется на моей дальнейшей учёбе, наоборот: дома я смогу узнать намного больше, не будучи скованным расписанием и школьным укладом. Но я отказался, искренне не понимая, зачем мне это нужно. Останься я тогда с отцом, удели я ему время, возможно, он не чувствовал бы себя настолько покинутым и иначе бы смотрел на младшего сына. Но прошлого исправить было уже нельзя. 

Мы работали с отцом в тот день так долго, что даже пропустили чай, хотя отец обычно отличался маниакальной пунктуальностью. Мы спустились вниз только к ужину. Шерлок уже сидел за столом. При нашем появлении он встал и удивлённо посмотрел на нас, но, разумеется, ничего не сказал. Ужин вообще прошёл в гробовом молчании, и я почувствовал облегчение, когда мы с братом поднялись наверх. 

— Как твой опыт? Получился? — спросил я, закрывая дверь своей комнаты.

— Да, я подобрал катализатор. А ты помогал ему с бумагами?

Именно «ему», а не отцу. Я не стал делать замечания.

— Да, помог немного. И так отнял время разговорами.

— Он уговаривал тебя жениться? — скривив губы, спросил Шерлок и растянулся на кровати. 

— Он не настаивал. Просто выдвигал аргументы в пользу моей женитьбы. Говорил, что хочет успеть порадоваться внукам.

— Что значит — успеть? Он разве болен?

— Нет. Он просто хотел бы… 

— Заболеть? Он словно шантажирует тебя, чтобы ты женился.

— Не говори так об отце, — спокойно сказал я. 

— Извини. — Шерлок правильно понял мой спокойный тон. — Я просто не понимаю, чего он хочет. Впрочем, я его никогда не понимаю, так что это неудивительно. Как он собирается радоваться внукам, ты же всё равно не будешь жить в поместье? Когда у тебя будут дети, ты ведь будешь жить в Лондоне?

Я присел на край кровати. 

— Можно ведь навещать друг друга, правда? Бабушка с нами не жила, но часто гостила в имении.

— Надеюсь, он не станет орать на своих внуков. 

Я внимательно посмотрел на брата.

— У тебя ведь было время успокоиться, пока ты работал. Случилось что-то ещё?

Он пожал плечами:

— Ну, я удивился, что вы опоздали к чаю...

— Мы долго разговаривали, потом я помогал ему. Вот и опоздали. — Я притянул Шерлока к себе. — Ты сказал, что не понимаешь отца. Тут и понимать нечего. Когда человек не может справиться с горем, это своего рода болезнь. Это только в наивных романах пишут, что горе человека смягчает. Далеко не всегда, мой дорогой.

— Ну... может, его правда смягчит счастье. Внуки... почему нет. Это же будут твои дети. Наверняка он будет их любить.

— Да что с тобой такое, дорогой? 

— Я всегда… ну то есть я мечтал, что мы будем жить вместе. Но тогда... куда я буду деваться, когда он будет приезжать? Не могу же я демонстративно съезжать на это время в гостиницу? Я совсем не против его приездов, ты не думай. Просто я действительно не хочу... не могу, чтобы посторонние видели такое его отношение ко мне. Надо мной и так слуги смеются. А твоя семья... твои дети... Вряд ли они станут относиться ко мне так, как он. Но я не хочу, чтобы они не любили его из-за меня. 

— Слуги смеются? — по моему позвоночнику прошёл холодок. — Правда? Шерлок, это правда, или тебе это кажется?

— Ты не замечаешь, потому что при тебе никто не станет этого делать. Но я вижу взгляды. А когда жил дома — вообще было очень заметно. Только ничего удивительного в этом нет. Майкрофт, я не жалуюсь тебе на слуг! Я сам виноват, это мне должно быть стыдно, а не им! Не все смеются, миссис Лорси, например, не смеётся, и никогда не смеялась.

— В чём же ты виноват?

С этим необходимо было разобраться. Уж это-то отец был в состоянии понять — я надеялся, он ещё отличает родного сына от прислуги.

— В том, что боюсь его. Он ведь кричит на всех, на ту же миссис Лорси, например. Но она умеет не бояться, а я не умею. И слёзы у меня близко, сейчас ещё ничего, а в детстве-то — он кричит, а я реву... как младшая горничная, которую хозяин отругал. Конечно, стыдно, что не умею сдерживаться. И стыдно... что отец меня терпеть не может. Поэтому я не хочу, чтобы это видели, понимаешь? Лучше уж я правда отдельно буду жить...

— Это ему должно быть стыдно, а не тебе. Тебе стыдиться нечего. Шерлок, пойми: люди повышают голос по двум причинам — они или самодуры, или это от бессилия. Отец всегда был немного первым. Но сейчас там больше второго. Но и в том, и в другом случае тебе стыдиться нечего.

— Это не важно. Мне всё равно стыдно будет, если это увидят. А если твои дети будут это понимать, то я вообще не представляю, как с этим жить. 

Я попытался перевести всё в шутку: 

— Не веди себя как мудрая Гретель, Шерлок. У меня даже невесты нет, а ты уже рыдаешь у бочки с пивом.

— Только вот не говори, что ты ради этого не будешь жениться и детей заводить! — вскричал он. — Ещё не хватало, чтобы я и в этом оказался виноват!

— Я пока что не сошёл с ума, чтобы такое говорить.

Чтобы как-то отвлечь брата, я предложил ему сходить на реку. Вода всегда его успокаивала. Я купаться не стал, просто сидел на толстой ветке нашей ивы — она пока что меня выдерживала — смотрел, как брат плещется. На берег он вышел успокоившимся. 

— Извини, я долго, да? Зря ты не стал купаться, вода очень теплая.

— Охотно верю.

— Извини, мне надо было напомнить тебе взять с собой книгу.

— Ещё раз извинишься — надеру уши, — сказал я, слезая с ветки. 

— Ха! — Шерлок схватил полотенце и отскочил в сторону. — Не догонишь — ты уже старый, тебе целых двадцать лет! Тебя надо срочно женить, пока окончательно песок не посыпался! 

— Раз я старый, мне уже поздно жениться. 

— А мы не скажем твоей невесте, сколько тебе лет. — Шерлок вытерся и оделся. — Майки, а знаешь, Брин, которого ко мне в том году поселили — у него ещё брат учится на год старше меня, — так они оба говорят, что у них есть сестра пятнадцати лет и они побоялись бы её со мной знакомить, потому что я очень «горячий». Я как-то так выгляжу... опасно для девиц?

Я рассмеялся:

— Из тебя выйдет красивый мужчина.

Шерлок пожал плечами:

— Ну не знаю. Честно сказать, мне даже как-то не очень приятно думать, что с ними придётся целоваться... Брин рассказывает, что ему часто снятся девочки, а ему всего одиннадцать. Мне зимой будет четырнадцать, а мне ни разу ничего такого не снилось.

— А что тебе снится... такое? Мне вот тоже девушки не снятся.

Правда, справедливости ради следовало признаться, что «такое» мне не снилось вообще. 

— Ты просто не любишь, когда до тебя дотрагиваются. А меня это не пугает. И вот в гостях сейчас — девочки очень милые, с ними было интересно общаться. Но если я представляю, что целуюсь с ними... ну или что-то такое, о чём ребята говорят... мне как-то неприятно это представлять. Почти как тебе про любые прикосновения. А снится... ну вот как раз ничего «такого», мне чаще всего снятся тренировки по боксу или борьбе, или купание в каких-то горячих источниках... Но это же не «такое», это вообще к девицам не относится.

— Горячие источники? — переспросил я, вторично за вечер чувствуя неприятный холодок.

— Ну да. Гейзеры или что-то подобное... в снах не очень понятно. Но это приятно. Мне снилось совсем недавно, уже на каникулах, что мы с моим спарринг-партнёром на тренировке отрабатывали разные приёмы, а потом пошли в душ, а вместо душа был вот такой источник, и мы в нём купались. 

— Пойдём-ка в дом, что-то твой старичок продрог, — пробормотал я.

Шерлок опять извинился, но его уши уцелели, хотя он и отскочил в сторону, вспомнив моё обещание. Пока мы шли к дому, он с удивлением и беспокойством поглядывал на меня. 

— Ты не заболел? — спросил он, когда мы поднялись наверх, в спальню. 

— Нет, просто от реки прохладно было.

Я не удержался и обнял брата. Может, потом всё наладится? Школа, мальчишки одни вокруг. Шерлоку и так будет непросто жить с его нравом, а тут ещё такое. 

— Мы посидим ещё перед сном? — спросил брат. — Ты ведь пока не хочешь спать?

— Посидим. — Я поцеловал Шерлока в лоб. — Только я схожу переоденусь и приду. И ты давай ложись.

Но сначала я спустился вниз и постучался к отцу. Он уже лежал в постели и читал книгу.

— Зашёл пожелать спокойной ночи.

— Я думал, вы ушли купаться. Спокойной ночи, Майкрофт.

— Мы уже вернулись. Спокойной ночи, отец. 

Я закрыл дверь и стал подниматься по лестнице. На последней ступеньке я присел, закрыл глаза и закусил губы, стараясь успокоиться. Сделав пару вдохов и выдохов, я поднялся и пошёл в спальню Шерлока.

— Ты спускался насчёт чая? — спросил он. — Но все уже легли. Хочешь, я тебе приготовлю?

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я спускался?

— На лестнице ступенька скрипит. Третья сверху.

— Нет, я спускался к отцу. Он уже лёг, — сказав это, я и сам устроился рядом с Шерлоком. — А чтобы не скрипела, надо наступать ближе к перилам. 

— Буду знать. — Он положил мне голову на плечо. — Ты чем-то расстроен?

— Немного. Не обращай внимания. Это из-за отца.

— Он на тебя сердится?

— Вовсе нет. Скажем так, я понял, что очень многое упустил.

— Это из-за меня?

— Нет, из-за него. 

— Да что с ним? Он точно здоров?

— Меня оправдывает только то, что я тоже был ребёнком, когда умерла мама, и тоже не всё понимал.

— Мама? А при чём тут ты? Я знаю, что он меня ненавидит за то, что мама умерла из-за меня. Я его в этом не обвиняю, он прав даже. 

— Он неправ, Шерлок. 

Я говорил спокойно, но мне хотело закричать и хорошенько встряхнуть брата, чтобы из его головы вылетело это нелепое убеждение. 

Но тут послышался скрип той самой пресловутой ступеньки. Отец поднимался наверх. Шерлок тут же испуганно вцепился в меня. Раньше отец никогда не поднимался наверх после того, как мы ложились. Он прошёл мимо двери и явно направился к моей спальне. Шерлок задрожал. Было легко понять, о чём он сейчас думал: отец увидит, что меня нет на месте, поймёт, что я у брата, и обязательно последует новый скандал. Дверь в мою спальню скрипнула, потом закрылась, и мы услышали голос отца, вполне спокойный кстати, который произнёс: «Спокойной ночи, Майкрофт». И снова скрипнула ступенька — отец ушёл вниз. Шерлока это вовсе не успокоило, он продолжал дрожать. 

— Малыш, ты что? Не надо бояться. — Я поцеловал его волосы — они были ещё влажные. — Всё в порядке. 

Это было так непохоже на отца, что я с трудом подавил желание выскочить из спальни и догнать его. 

— Зачем он приходил? — пробормотал брат, заикаясь.

— Ты же слышал: пожелать спокойной ночи. 

Тут с Шерлоком началась настоящая истерика. Из его сбивчивых вопросов я мало что понял, скорее почувствовал. Видимо, к нему вернулся старый страх смерти. Из моих слов он сделал вывод, что отец чем-то болен. И правда: мы с ним вели себя странно. Я вдруг засиделся в отцовском кабинете, а отец вдруг решил подняться ко мне. Мне показалось также, что Шерлок боялся своих подспудных желаний освободиться от отца. Мне с трудом удалось успокоить его, я всё надеялся, что он уснёт и я смогу спуститься к отцу. Но даже когда Шерлок закрыл глаза, по его дыханию я чувствовал, что он не спит, и, видимо, он догадывался о моих желаниях и боялся, что я уйду. 

— Он, наверное, уже спит, — прошептал брат.

— Наверное, — я погладил его по голове, а в груди что-то тянуло, тянуло. 

На другой день отец сделал вид, что ничего не было. Я больше не пытался говорить с ним о Шерлоке, понимая, что все точки над «и» расставлены. У меня была мысль задержаться на пару дней в имении, когда Шерлок уедет в школу, но потом я отбросил эту идею.

***

— Хотите ещё кофе, сэр?

Голос Питерса вывел меня из задумчивости. 

— Да, с удовольствием. Вы хорошо его варите. 

Питерс улыбнулся, взял кофейник и ушёл на кухню, оставив на столе закрытую папку. 

Секунд двадцать моя лень боролась с любопытством, потом я, повысив голос, чтобы меня было слышно, спросил:

— Я могу встать и посмотреть?

— Вы можете встать, сэр, — рассмеялся Питерс, — погулять по мастерской и вообще посмотреть что угодно. Но если вы о папке — там только наброски. 

— Я не открою её без вашего разрешения, но мне, конечно, любопытно. А что, я слишком небогемен, чтобы вы называли меня просто по фамилии?

— Посмотрите, сэр, посмотрите. Погодите, я вернусь с кофе — и мы обсудим вашу богемность.

Получив разрешение, я встал и открыл папку. Набросков было несколько, и я был на них совсем разным. На одном — так просто ангел. О щенках, что ли, в этот момент говорил? На другом, мимолётном, напротив — чуть ли не Зевс во плоти. Ещё один, видимо, шуточный — в тоге, с венком на голове. Отдельно почему-то были нарисованы руки. Я засмеялся. 

— Должен сказать, что тога хорошо скрывает недостатки фигуры.

— А чем не патриций, сэр? Во времена античности знали толк в одежде. И толк в её отсутствии. 

Питерс вернулся с кофейником и налил нам кофе. 

— Что касается вашего предложения, сэр... Спасибо, конечно, но вы всё-таки «сэр». Вряд ли вас кто-то зовёт просто по фамилии — просто так. Но я очень польщён.

— А знаете, смешно, но вы правы. Недавно я встретил своего школьного приятеля, он учился на несколько классов старше меня, и мы жили в одной комнате, так вот он называл меня мистером, а мне было неловко сказать ему, что это идиотизм. Я ведь не лорд, не пэр, мы из самой простой семьи, Питерс. Я выгляжу внушительно, но вы ведь, — кивнул я на папку, — вы ведь видите человека насквозь. Обращайтесь, конечно, как вас удобно. Обращения — вообще странное дело. Я вот зову доктора Уотсона по имени, а Шерлок — почти никогда. Отличный кофе!

— Спасибо. Кофе и изредка сигареты — это единственные излишества, которые я себе позволяю. Шерлок и доктор зовут друг друга по фамилиям, потому что они сначала стали друзьями — и они почти ровесники. Они могли бы учиться вместе и быть приятелями. Вы называете с доктором друг друга по именам, и это каким-то образом уравнивает вас.

— Может быть, мне нравится считать, что доктор тоже мой брат. А может, просто так вышло. Знаете, Питерс, мне по душе с вами беседовать. Я хотел спросить: вы ведь продаёте картины? Я имею в виду — если прислать к вам покупателей? Я знаю одну молодую пару, которой явно понравится ваша живопись.

— Продаю, конечно. А молодые — это хорошо. Может, им и правда что-то подойдёт. У молодых взгляд на искусство шире.

— Совсем молодые, ему двадцать три, его жене семнадцать. Его я знаю по служебным делам, но я бывал у них в гостях и не сомневаюсь, по крайней мере, в том, что леди картины понравятся. А её супругу, вероятно, просто нравится всё то, что нравится жене, его вкусов на этот счёт я не знаю. Но он говорил мне, что у него есть мечта — портрет жены в виде Гвиневры в серебряном сиянии. Может быть, и вы так её увидите?

— Вы же видите, как я пишу. Я могу написать леди, но от Гвинервы там ничего не останется. Впрочем, попробую тряхнуть стариной. Всё равно никто не поверит, что это моя работа. Кстати, у меня для вас есть кое-что. Сейчас покажу, а вы уж скажете — похож или нет. Я ориентировался на школьную фотографию Шерлока и на семейный снимок. 

Он протянул мне маленькую папку, я раскрыл и потерял дар речи. Я не верю в сверхъестественные вещи, Питерс не мог видеть Шерлока пятилетним, они практически ровесники, и уж точно вряд ли Шерлок ему таинственным образом явился во сне в этом возрасте: мистика — это не ко мне. Но тогда чем объяснить ЭТО? 

— Волосы... у него в этом возрасте были волосы длиннее, почти до плеч, бабушка просила... не стричь... в остальном — это необъяснимо, но... вы ведь не могли его видеть тогда? Как вы это сделали, господи?

— Это знание анатомии, сэр.

Рука у Питерса дёрнулась, мне показалось, что он хотел дотронуться до моего плеча, но сдержался.

— Вы хотели альбом, рисунки будут все в таком формате и на такой бумаге — потом вы сами закажете переплёт по своему вкусу.

— Да... спасибо... да, — едва не лепетал я. — Вы меня поразили. Я ведь вижу в нём этого мальчика. Но даже представить не мог, что это может видеть кто-то ещё. Спасибо Джону, который привёл меня в тот ресторанчик... и уж не знаю, какому провидению говорить спасибо, что привело вас туда одновременно с нами. Я могу это взять? Сразу.

— Я бы мог сделать что-то с его волосами, сэр. Они вились?

— Да, немного... такой... широкой волной. 

Я отдал рисунок буквально через силу, так боялся, что Питерс испортит его и мальчик с рисунка пропадёт. А Питерс взял палочку сепии и присел рядом со мной на диван.

— Скажете, когда будет достаточно. 

Он удлинял волосы осторожно, по прядке, а я смотрел как заворожённый за его действиями.

— Да… вот так. Вы просто волшебник. Это совершенно удивительно. Даже не рассказывайте мне про анатомию. Это волшебство. 

Когда я вернулся домой — с рисунком и с упакованным «Буддой» — мне пришлось выдержать присутствие у себя клубного плотника, который повесил картину в комнате, приготовленной для Шерлока и Джона. На фоне тёмной мебели она была как островок света и умиротворения, и чем больше я смотрел на неё, тем больше понимал, что именно так нравится брату в картинах Питерса. 

Когда Шерлок узнал, что Питерс подарил мне «Будду», он шутил, что художник в меня не иначе как влюбился. Мы обсудили с братом денежные дела нашего приятеля, и я решил открыть на имя Питерса счёт, чтобы тот получал проценты с него — около восьмидесяти фунтов в год. 

Один раз я послал за новыми рисунками Грея, отпустив со службы пораньше, и на другой день мой секретарь был задумчив и слегка мечтателен. Словом, Питерс как-то незаметно, но прочно вошёл в нашу жизнь. Я свёл его, как и обещал, с лордом R и его юной супругой. Те и от картин, и от автора остались в полном восторге. 

Дожди меж тем прекратились, установилась сухая и солнечная погода, и я напомнил Джону о бумеранге. Мы собрались и воскресным утром поехали в имение лорда R, а именно он и предоставил нам свой парк для странных упражнений.


	5. Бумеранг

**Шерлок Холмс**

Я не любитель прогулок за город, но отказаться от такого приключения просто не мог. Майкрофт заехал за нами в своём экипаже в субботу утром, и мы отправились запускать бумеранг. Уотсон у нас — человек азартный, любит игры, хотя обычно и более разорительные для кошелька, а меня иногда тянуло подурачиться. Но вот Майкрофт? Мне совершенно невозможно было представить брата за таким нелепым занятием. 

Уотсон всё волновался, что забыл, как эту штуку запускать. 

— Да полно вам. Потренируетесь и вспомните, — я попытался его подбодрить.

— Конечно, в крайнем случае он просто вернётся не вам в руки, а Шерлоку по лбу! — вдруг заявил Майкрофт.

— И за что вдруг? — возмутился я. — Что я такого сделал? Нет уж, отойду подальше.

Мы принялись в шутку препираться, экипаж шёл мягко, от городского дыма не осталось уже и следа, и меня немного клонило в сон. Было бы сейчас лето, я бы и правда уселся под деревом и подремал. 

— К кому мы хоть едем? — пробормотал я.

— К молодому сэру Эдварду, лорду R. После наших упражнений они с женой ждут нас на ланч.

— С женой?! — с меня даже сон слетел. — Господи боже мой...

— А что такое? Что тебя так напугало?

— Жена! Семейный чай, светские беседы, рюшечки, оборочки, ахи, охи, вздохи! — я рассмеялся.

— Да мы до чая не досидим, но поесть же надо. Во всяком случае мы, с Джоном до чая голодными ходить не хотим, правда? И потом, у сэра Эдварда очень милая жена, всего семнадцати лет от роду. Я видел её на приёме в Адмиралтействе, она не глупа и поощряет интерес мужа к медицине.

— Семнадцать? Ребёнок ещё совсем. Тогда... пусть... — я кивнул. — А сколько сэру Эдварду?

— Двадцать три, — ответил брат. — Он окончил Кембридж в прошлом году. Его состояние вполне позволяло бы ему спокойно заседать в палате... я хочу сказать, у него нет необходимости работать ради заработка, но он с детства мечтал стать врачом, очень сетовал на то, что не младший сын и должен будет принять титул, но его отец умер, когда мальчику было всего двенадцать, а мать — через год. Некому было запретить, и сэр Эдвард поступил на медицинский, правда специализировался в психиатрии. Практики у него нет, но он интересный собеседник... и надеется со временем поработать на основах благотворительности в Королевской клинике.

— Вполне разумное решение с его стороны, — заметил Уотсон. — А почему вдруг его заинтересовала именно эта область медицины?

— Думаю, она была компромиссом между «хочу лечить людей» и «ты с ума сошел, сын, там кровь, гной, стоны, зараза — ни за что!» — усмехнулся Майкрофт.

— Стонов в психиатрии вообще-то хватает, грязи — тоже.

— В двенадцать лет он этого мог и не знать, уж во всяком случае этого не понимали его родители, а потом и опекуны. 

Имя сэра Эдварда, собственно, было для меня лишь пустым звуком. Если он и заинтересовал меня чем-то, то не своими медицинскими познаниями, а тем, каким образом он связан с Майкрофтом. Конечно, половина членов парламента от тори — если не все — готовы были бы предоставить для нашей вылазки своё имение, имейся таковое в наличии, и уж конечно о каждом из них Майкрофт мог много чего порассказать, но мне показалось, что он этому молодому лорду симпатизирует. 

— Значит, мы сначала развлечёмся? — поинтересовался я.

— Да, иначе сэр Эдвард пойдёт с нами, — ответил брат, — а мне неловко перед ним... упражняться. К тому же в его представлении я умею всё, так что бумеранг метать тоже должен уметь. Итак, если что, то учим мы кого-то из вас, дорогие. Кто принесёт себя в жертву?

Я только вздохнул.

— Разумеется, твой шалопай-брат. А что, есть другие варианты?

— Ну, мог же и Джон не уметь. Он в рассказах не описывал себя как умельца метать бумеранги. Погодите, я его хоть достану. 

Майкрофт открыл саквояж, в котором лежал бумеранг в футляре, и достал вместе с ним и револьвер. 

— Однако Грей считает, что нам тут что-то грозит? — слишком нарочито удивился брат. — Он довольно настойчиво спрашивал, точно ли я не хочу взять его с собой, несмотря на выходной, а теперь вот это. Ага, и патроны. Если на нас нападут кенгуру — будем отстреливаться. 

Я посмотрел на Уотсона, а тот отвёл глаза. Что ж, у них опять от меня какие-то секреты. Чтобы не выглядеть обиженным, я тут же завладел бумерангом.

— Интересно, мой мальчик, что ты выжмешь из бумеранга, — предложил Майкрофт нашу давнишнюю игру. — Об аборигене... или о том, кто мне его подарил.

Я пожал плечами, вертя австралийское оружие в руках.

— Бумеранг принадлежал любителю этнографии, у которого собрана коллекция — уж не могу сказать, чего именно: туземного оружия или предметов, связанных с коренными жителями разных частей света. Этот джентльмен живёт в большом доме, на первом этаже у него венецианские окна во всю стену, но деревья в саду высокие — из этого я заключаю, что дом построен достаточно давно. — Я достал лупу. — Да, у него коллекция, и он подходит, по крайней мере, пытается подойти к вопросу с научной точки зрения.  
— Всё так, — кивнул Майкрофт. — Доктор?

— Попробую. — Уотсон взял бумеранг и лупу. — Так... — сказал он, осмотрев, кажется, каждый миллиметр предмета. — Насчёт коллекции я понял. Тут был ярлычок, остались следы клея. Значит, присутствовала какая-то классификация — отсюда и научный подход. 

— Прекрасно, — кивнул я.

— Бумеранг лежал в витрине, рожками вверх. Внешняя часть его слегка выгорела на солнце. Полоска очень узкая. Значит, солнце стояло высоко, и достаточно для того, чтобы светить в окна — венецианские. Кстати, на южную сторону. Но что-то загораживало солнце, иначе бы бумеранг выгорел равномерно. Следовательно — деревья. Ну а раз в доме есть такие окна — он немаленький.

— Обрати внимание, Майкрофт, с каким упорством наш дорогой Джон выставляет себя в рассказах полным тупицей, — мрачно промолвил я.

— Давно обратил. Думаю, в жизни это может быть даже полезным? Свидетели его не станут стесняться или не примут в расчёт...

— Да полно, — примирительно улыбнулся Уотсон. — Такую простую дедукцию даже я в состоянии освоить. Когда знаешь, на что смотреть, делать выводы легче.

— Майкрофт, с чего это ты стал интересоваться такими вещами? — я показал на револьвер. — Судя по тому, что Уотсон тоже взял свой, на нас нападёт не только стая кенгуру, но и табун сумчатых дьяволов.

Майкрофт замялся.

— Если я тебе скажу, что попросил Джона научить меня стрелять, ты поверишь? 

— Нет. Я поверю, что он предложил научить тебя стрелять... Рассказывай, Майкрофт, рассказывай.

— Это честно — применять дедукцию к родному брату? Джон, нас в чём-то подозревают. Что будем делать?

— Определённо, это нечестно, как и скрывать что-то от родного брата. — Я осуждающе посмотрел на Уотсона.

— Придётся рассказывать, — вздохнул Майкрофт.

У нашего доктора явно от сердца отлегло, а на моё, напротив, лёг увесистый камень.

Брат понизил голос. 

— Ну, Джон ни при чём, не надо на него так смотреть. Я рассказал ему, что собираюсь начать ходить по улицам — не всегда в сопровождении Грея, и даже не всегда по лондонским, он намекнул, что неплохо бы носить с собой оружие, но ведь для этого нужно и уметь им пользоваться? Вот он и предложил, что заодно научит меня стрелять. Ну не бумеранг же мне с собой носить?

— Не всегда по лондонским... так... Вернёмся домой, и я с тобой поговорю по поводу всего этого.

— Запретишь мне выходить на улицу? Да полно, дорогой, ты сам всегда считал, что я слишком прикипел к креслу и мне надо больше двигаться. К тому же, ты ведь знаешь, когда работа превращается в рутину, она начинает надоедать. Всегда хочется разнообразия... нет? Чего-то нового...

— Дома поговорим, милый Майкрофт. Я не собираюсь тебе ничего запрещать, и это бесполезно, к тому же. Но я должен знать, что ты собираешься делать, хотя бы для того, чтобы тебе помочь.

— Договорились, мой мальчик. Не сердись, можешь даже сам меня научить заряжать эту штуку. 

Уотсон посмотрел в нашу сторону с удивлением. Увы, он-то понимал, что я чувствовал. Я был взволнован, даже напуган, но я точно не собирался сердиться на брата.  
Мы подъезжали к дому, чья центральная часть была явно построена ещё при Тюдорах. Майкрофт рассказывал Джону про историю рода, я слушал краем уха, не особенно вникая, и всё время думал о том, что планирует брат и во что он ввязывается.

Мы вышли из экипажа и пошли в парк, долго бродили по аллеям, пока не вышли на широкую лужайку, спускавшуюся к пруду, и Уотсон решил, что это самое подходящее место и для бумеранга, и для стрельбы. Он сделал несколько пробных бросков, что-то вспомнил, видимо, и наконец бумеранг стал послушно возвращаться в его руку. 

— Господи, никогда не думал, что это правда, — пробормотал Майкрофт. — Вот клянусь, сомневался до последнего. Знаю, что звучит нелепо, понимаю его технические, так сказать, характеристики, но всё равно... 

Он даже вызвался попробовать первым. Я стоял в сторонке и курил, прислонившись к дереву, но всё же внимательно слушал объяснения Уотсона, тем более объяснял он образно и довольно забавно. Ну разве можно представить себе, чтобы Майкрофт когда-нибудь встряхивал градусник? А Уотсон именно в таких выражениях описывал, как заставить эту чёртову штуку вращаться. Потом мне пришлось побегать по кустам в поисках улетевшего бумеранга, который Майкрофт, конечно, бросал, да только обратно тот не летел. Наконец, брат, кажется, разозлился.

— Что такое, в самом деле, аборигены без штанов ходят, а угол рассчитывают точно, а я математик... в конце концов! — прорычал он и бросил бумеранг снова. — Джон! Джон, смотрите, эта деревяшка возвращается!

И тут же испуганно отскочил в сторону.

— Чудесно, мой дорогой! — поощрил нашего большого ребёнка Уотсон. — Отдохните немного, пусть Шерлок потренируется, а потом я вас научу ловить бумеранг. 

Я имел то преимущество, что уже слышал объяснения и видел, какие ошибки совершал Майкорфт. Поэтому бумеранг вернулся со второго раза. А уж опыт во встряхивании градусника у меня имелся. 

Бумеранг летел ко мне, когда Джона закричал:

— Прихлопывайте ладонями!

— Я помню. 

Мне пришлось подпрыгнуть, и было похоже, наверное, что я хочу убить гигантского комара.

— Шерлок, осторожнее! — брат тут же забеспокоился. Я понял, что он ни за что не станет ловить этот опасный в общем-то предмет.

Уотсон, видимо, тоже решил, что лучше не заставлять Майкрофта прыгать. Они занялись револьвером. 

— Что вам положил Грей? — деловито осведомился Уотсон.

— Уильям Трантер, Астон-Кросс, Бирмингем. Я теоретически знаю эту марку, мы закупили их для армии еще в восьмидесятом. Револьвер с цельной рамкой. Калибр 450, общая длина 11,75 дюйма, масса без патронов 37,9 унции, ствол 5,75 дюйма, нарезной, с шестизарядным барабаном, — процитировал Майкрофт документы. — На деле я его впервые в руках держу. Это револьвер Грея.

Я всё время удивлялся, как мозг Майкрофта удерживает столько сведений, которые, в принципе, можно посмотреть и в справочнике. Но он не учил всё это специально, он просто запоминал. Он принадлежал к той категории людей, которые способны не только дословно процитировать кусок из только что прочитанной книги, но даже назвать страницу и номер строки. 

— У Грея есть армейский револьвер? — удивился Уотсон. — Чем, чёрт возьми, занимается ваш секретарь? 

Кстати, я бы тоже хотел это знать, но Майкрофт вопрос словно не расслышал, а наш доктор достал своё оружие. 

— Холмс, оставьте пока бумеранг, я собираюсь стрелять. 

Я кивнул и подошёл к ним. 

— Майкрофт, смотрите на ту ветку. Вон на ту, на осине. 

Уотсон прицелился и выстрелил, слегка укоротив дерево. Майкрофт охнул. 

— Дайте-ка, дорогой, — попросил я, забирая револьвер. 

Поражать Майкрофта так поражать. Поэтому я подстриг осину веткой выше. 

— Н-да... шестизарядный, — вздохнул Майкрофт. — Может, один раз и шести я и попаду... в ствол. Ладно, показывайте, мальчики.

— В ствол-то ты попадёшь... Уотсон, вы позволите мне? У меня руки длиннее. 

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Джон, понимая, что я собираюсь сделать. 

— Вставай вот так, в пол-оборота, — сказал я брату, подошёл сзади и обнял его. — Сделай пальцами «пистолет» и наведи на точку на стволе. Теперь поочерёдно зажмурь глаза. Когда палец у тебя не смещается?

— Когда правый открыт. Нужно, чтобы ствол смотрел прямо на точку?

— Значит, ведущий глаз у тебя левый. И когда будешь целиться из револьвера, зажмуривай его. Вон там как раз на стволе спил, будем целиться в него. Долго наводить оружие не нужно — рука устанет, и ты промажешь. Потренируйся поднимать револьвер и сразу выставлять его. Смотришь в мушку — ну, думаю, ты это знаешь.

— Теоретически-то я знаю...

Я отступил назад, Майкрофт поднял револьвер, прицелился и неожиданно выстрелил. Я не удержался и произнёс крепкое словцо.

— Я что, попал?! Ох, прости, мой мальчик, я машинально нажал... Джон, смотрите, я попал в этот сучок! Шерлок! Как это? Почему?

Джон зааплодировал. 

— Так и прекрасно. — Я похлопал Майкрофта по плечу. — Зрение у тебя отличное, несмотря на все твои бумажки. Пробуй ещё раз.

Что ж, брат делал блестящие успехи. Он даже научился заряжать оружие, изрешетил спил на стволе, а потом предложил немного пройтись по парку. 

— Я так давно за городом не был… — вдохнул он.

Понимая, что брат думает при этом о нашем старом имении, я постарался ничем не выдать своих мыслей, и мы ещё с полчаса погуляли, а потом наконец отправились в дом. 

Хозяйка сама вышла нам навстречу, за ней — невозмутимый дворецкий, а сэр Эдвард появился чуть позже. Леди была совсем ещё девочкой, да и супруг её — совсем молодой, кудрявый, с маленькими руками и ногами — выглядел так, что у меня возникло впечатление, будто мы в гостях у детей, а взрослые хозяева дома по какой-то причине отсутствуют. 

Нас угощали настоящей дичью — зайчатиной и куропатками. Салат был отлично заправлен, а вино — выше всяких похвал. Я, признаться, проголодался и не переживал за судьбу бедного зайчика, как мог ожидать Майкрофт. Впрочем, он то и дело поглядывал в мою сторону, понимая, что дома, за чаем или после, подвергнется моему допросу. Уотсон рассказывал юной хозяйке про бумеранги и кенгуру, леди слушала, буквально открыв рот. 

Потом разговор, естественно, коснулся медицины. Должен признать, сэр Эдвард оказался настоящим специалистом в выбранной им области, был в курсе новых веяний, восхищался Шарко и даже собирался ехать в Сальпетрие́, чтобы стажироваться у знаменитости.

Домой мы поехали около трёх пополудни, заверив хозяев, что как-нибудь навестим их ещё. К чаю мы немного запоздали, но к шести были у Майкрофта.  
— Оставайтесь ночевать? — предложил он. — Вы устали... а комната свободна.

— Останемся. Да, Уотсон? Кажется, у нас обоих к тебе масса вопросов, пусть и по разным поводам.

— Я уж предчувствую... коньяк? Джон?

— Да, пожалуй. 

Я растопил камин, и мы расселись в креслах, приготовившись к «перекрёстному допросу». 

— Давай-те уж я начну, мой дорогой, — промолвил Уотсон. — Меня весь день глодало любопытство. Я не спрашиваю, как вы познакомились с сэром Эдвардом — это понятно. Но мне показалось, или вы к молодому лорду расположены?

— Расположен, это правда. Он очень толковый молодой человек, помогал нам в одном новом деле.

— И в каком же деле помогал тебе сэр Эдвард? — спросил я. — Не в том ли, которое вынуждает тебя учиться стрелять?

— Ты сердишься?

Да что это такое творится с моим братом? Раньше ему и в голову такое прийти не могло. Может, я как-то не так говорю?

— Я просто спрашиваю, — сказал я мягко. — Ты обещал мне рассказать.

— Да, в том самом деле, — кивнул Майкрофт. — Хотя, конечно, уметь стрелять мне не обязательно, это просто на всякий случай. Ничего такого сверхопасного... ну, некая новая структура... разведка, в некотором роде, такая... на государственно уровне. Агентурная сеть... — Майкрофт посмотрел на Уотсона, — в разных странах. Резидентура, агенты влияния... Моё дело — проверить верхушку, ну и координация...

— Ничего сверхопасного... — я вздохнул. — Неужели у них больше никого не нашлось?

— Это мой проект, Шерлок, так что моё и воплощение. Да и кому я могу доверить такое?

Я молчал и обдумывал его слова, постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику. 

— Дело это нужное, конечно, — сказал Уотсон. — Но хотелось бы, чтобы вы держали нас в курсе: говорили, куда собираете ехать и с какой целью. В общих чертах. И не забывали обращаться за помощью.

— Джон, дорогой, я и так выдаю вам государственную тайну, — ответил Майкрофт, — неужели вы думаете, что я собираюсь что-то скрывать? И у кого мне просить помощи, если не у вас обоих? Просто, Шерлок, ты так говоришь — «у них не нашлось»... у кого — у них? Они — это я и есть.

— Ваша трубка в пальто, — услышал я голос Уотсона.

Посмотрел на него, не сразу сообразив, о чём он. Потом уже осознал, что голос прозвучал как сквозь вату. Мне необходимо было остыть. Так что я извинился и вышел в прихожую. 

Трубку я искал долго, но, думаю, Уотсон объяснил всё Майкрофту. Я сидел на стуле около огромной вешалки, предназначенной как минимум для дюжины гостей, которых у брата отродясь не бывало, и думал. Только сейчас я понял, как любил его чудаковатость, его сидячий образ жизни, склонность к уединению, стремление закрыться ото всех, кроме нас с Джоном. Нет, я бы никогда не мог и предположить, что Майкофт ввяжется в шпионские игры — в крайнем случае лишь как аналитик. И что мне теперь с этим было делать? Отговаривать его я не только не стал бы, но и не имел права, хотя бы потому, что когда-то Майкрофт не возражал против того, какую профессию я себе выбрал. Теперь я мог себе представить, что он при этом чувствовал.

Не знаю, о чём там брат говорил с Уотсоном в моё отсутствие, но, когда я вернулся, тот отпросился в спальню, полежать до ужина, сославшись на разболевшуюся ногу. 

— Загоняли мы доктора, — сказал Майкрофт, проводив того взглядом. — Всё-таки надо с его ногой что-то делать. Всех лечит, а сам...

Я сел в соседнее кресло и набил трубку.

— Он вполне справедливо боится оперироваться. Ждёт, когда уже другого выхода не останется... Куда ты собираешься ехать в первую очередь?

— В Марсель. Это разве правильно: терпеть и ждать, когда уже выхода не останется?

— Сам себя Уотсон не прооперирует, с другими хирургами он консультировался. Гарантии, что не будет повреждён нерв, никто не даёт.

— Шерлок, если нужно — будут самые лучшие хирурги. Я бы не тянул... 

Майкрофт встал и прошёл к столику, на котором стоял коньяк, они пили его, пока я «искал» трубку. Он долил себе, наполнил второй бокал и вернулся к камину. Кажется, Майкрофт хотел наклониться и поцеловать меня, но решился только провести рукой по моим волосам. 

— Я не думал, что ты так расстроишься.

Я отложил трубку, которую так и не раскурил, взял бокал, но только чтобы поставить его рядом на стол. 

— У меня один брат. Даже больше, чем просто старший брат. И ты удивлён, что я встревожен? — спросил я, удержав Майкрофта за руку.

— Ну, у меня ведь тоже один брат, мой мальчик. И я привык. Ты тоже привыкнешь, поверь мне. — Он наклонился ко мне. — Я не удивлен, нет, я очень хорошо понимаю, что ты беспокоишься, особенно потому, что я не очень приспособлен к работе с агентурой, я это и сам признаю. Кроме того, нарушается привычный тебе порядок... но я научусь, всё будет происходить постепенно. Я обещаю предупреждать тебя о поездках и давать все сведения заранее. Чтобы вы с Греем вдвоём смогли меня найти, если что. Это крайность, дорогой, я уверен, что до этого не дойдёт, но я буду это делать. Так тебе будет спокойнее?

— Да, спокойнее. 

Я потянулся и поцеловал Майкрофта в щёку. Он поцеловал меня в висок, прежде чем сесть в кресло. 

Он рассказал мне свою легенду: вдовец с маленьким сыном, француз, хозяин виноградников и заводика, но вино очень хорошее. Ищет покупателей на небольшие партии. Пока Уотсон дремал, мы совместными усилиями придумали брату привычки, особенности поведения, которые окружающие легко бы замечали и запоминали, сами того не желая. 

— Это всё прекрасно, мой мальчик, — подытожил Майкрофт, — но я вот думаю, как объяснить своё отсутствие. Я домосед, но всё-таки... может, сказать, что болен? А вы с Джоном будете заезжать сюда. Меня не будет дней десять, как раз могу и «поболеть»? И минимум людей в курсе — Грей, Берта и вы.

— Хорошо. Будем заезжать и даже оставаться на ночь, — согласился я, сочтя мысль здравой. 

— Отлично! Шерлок, давай твою комнату как-то... обустроим? Для вас двоих. Всё равно только вы в ней и ночуете. Берте можно доверять, ты ведь знаешь. Да тем более она тебя обожает. А то всё гостевая, гостевая... а так просто ваша комната. Можете оставаться в ней сколько хотите. Ну там... халаты всякие... кое-какие вещи…

— Искуситель ты, — рассмеялся я. 

Я уже оценил «Будду», которого повесили в нашей комнате. Уотсон картину тоже одобрил, сказав, что он ничуть не хуже Антиноя, который стал уже «как родной». 

— Что у вас тут? — раздался с порога сонный голос Джона. 

Бедный мой милый доктор. Какой он был взъерошенный со сна!

— О, простите, дорогой, я вас разбудил, — сказал я. 

— Уже скоро ужин — и так бы разбудили.

— Как нога, Джон? — участливо спросил брат.

— Отошла, спасибо, — улыбнулся Уотсон и вдруг сделал то, чего никогда прежде при Майкрофте не допускал: подошёл ко мне и поцеловал в губы. 

Брат улыбнулся, глядя на нас.

— Пойду распоряжусь там насчёт ужина, пусть подают уже.


	6. Кентавр

**Майкрофт Холмс**  
Грей встретил меня на вокзале. Это было неожиданно, но я был рад. И сам Грей, и экипаж пришлись очень кстати. Грей предлагал проводить меня сразу домой, но я подумал, что из дома мне не захочется выбираться уже никуда, а составлять отчет без помощника — нет уж, увольте. Но сегодня мне не хотелось думать ни об отчетах, ни вспоминать эти десять дней среди незнакомых мне бесцеремонных людей. 

Мы приехали в клуб, и я даже выпил кофе в компании Грея, но потом ушел в спальню. Постель оказалась разобрана — еще одна предусмотрительность моего секретаря. Я не стал говорить ему, чтобы он никого не впускал — это было понятно и так. Просто лег в постель. Стоило бы послать за Шерлоком, но мне было неловко.

Однако не прошло и часа, как дверь в спальню открылась, и я с удивлением увидел на пороге брата. Видимо, я все-таки уснул, и мне приснилось желаемое. 

— Здравствуй, мой дорогой, — поздоровалось видение. 

— Шерлок? Это правда ты, или я сплю? 

— Да полно, Грей послал мне записку, что ты вернулся. 

Он подошел к кровати, наклонился и поцеловал меня в лоб и в щеку. Это было уже похоже на реальность — чрезвычайно приятную. 

— Как хорошо, что ты пришел, мой мальчик, — сказал я. — А я постеснялся... не велел ему, это он сам. Я, выходит, совсем плохо выгляжу? Садись сюда. Как вы тут? Ты не голодный?

Шерлок тихо рассмеялся.

— Милый, будет ли хоть одна наша встреча, чтобы ты не начал с этого вопроса? Я же из дома. — Сняв пиджак, он сел с другой стороны кровати, привалившись к изголовью. — Уотсон приедет попозже.

— Это хорошо, дорогой. Я люблю Джона, но сейчас я не уверен... я очень устал.

— Он так и понял. — Шерлок погладил меня по голове. — У тебя удобная подушка?

— Какая всегда была, — удивился я. — А, господи, я совсем отупел в поездке. Двигайся поближе, спасибо, дорогой. Только ты что-то положи под спину. В Марселе жара и куча народу. И рыба — ты не поверишь, я один раз сидел в лодке, полной рыбы.

— Ужасно, — совершенно без тени иронии сказал брат. Сбросив туфли, он лег рядом и подсунул себе под спину подушку. — Иди ко мне.

— Я почему сказал про сон, — я положил голову Шерлоку на плечо и закрыл глаза, — я там придумал для себя такую вещь, знаешь, где-то на третий день, когда понял, что начинаю ненавидеть людей вне зависимости от того, хватают они меня за руку или только за рукав, я вечером, перед сном, решил, что ты должен мне присниться и хотя бы во сне как-то... вылечить. И у меня получилось! Правда, поговорить с тобой во сне не вышло, ни в первый раз, ни во второй, но я еще научусь!

Приподняв голову, я посмотрел на Шерлока: не считает ли он мою речь бредом сумасшедшего. Брат хмурился. 

— Лежи спокойно, — сказал он, погладив меня по волосам. — Ты бы взял с собой Грея в следующий раз.

— А что это изменит? Тем более, когда он тут, создается видимость, что и я тут. Никто пока особо не обращает внимания, конечно, но мало ли... Хотя, может быть, ты прав... одному в чужом городе, полном людей, честно сказать, очень не по себе пока что. 

— Вот и пусть едет с тобой. 

— Но могло быть хуже, знаешь. В юности было точно хуже, а теперь все-таки какая-то закалка...

— Закалка? Ты стал больше общаться с людьми.

— Да, и даже пожимать им руки. Знаешь, что я заметил? Когда я первый обращаюсь к человеку, руку протягиваю, мне проще. А когда меня начинают хватать руками — ужас. Сразу такая паника, которую очень трудно подавить.

— Наверное, так и должно быть, — заметил Шерлок, продолжая поглаживать меня по голове, — если уж ты протягиваешь кому-то руку, значит, ты успеваешь внутренне подготовиться...

Он, видимо, заметил, что я повторяюсь — это лучше всего выдавало мое состояние. Он шепнул: «мой хороший», а я даже не удивился. Он говорил о том, как они с Джоном создавали видимость, что навещают больного, и даже ночевали у меня дома раза два, когда мне якобы требовалось присутствие врача и любящего брата, а я думал: вот не прошло и трех лет, а я окончательно привык, что Шерлок уже не стесняется быть ласковым со мной, а я принимаю эту ласку как должное. 

— Скажи мне, мой мальчик, тебя это... не напрягает? Я имею в виду — будто человеку, который очень любит сладкое, пришлось ограничивать себя... ну, чтобы, скажем, не потолстеть... и он ограничивает себя в сладком почти полностью, а потом приходит в гости к брату и вынужден там... есть пирожные, которые любит его брат...

Шерлок не сразу ответил. Видимо, мои аллегории требовали расшифровки. 

— Неправильная аналогия, — наконец сказал он. — Майкрофт, мне давно не двадцать лет. За это время я уж как-то сумел разобраться с собой и не переживать по всяким глупым поводам.

— Хочешь сказать... это насовсем?

— Дорогой, я, конечно... но и ты тоже... оба хороши.

— Но ты убедил меня тогда. А что я мог сделать?

Шерлок поцеловал меня в макушку, а я на всякий случай обнял его.

— Что мог сделать? — спросил он. — Не идти на поводу у глупого мальчишки. Любому в двадцать лет кажется, что сантименты — это лишнее. А скрывать свои чувства я научился еще в колледже, Майкрофт. Я сожалею, что придумал тогда такую глупую причину, и еще более сожалею, что ты мне поверил. 

— Ты умеешь убеждать. Не жалей, дорогой. На самом деле, в результате все пришло на свои места. И во многом благодаря появлению в твоей жизни Джона, я думаю. Он очень тебя уравновешивает. Он точно не обиделся, что ты пошел сюда один?

— Нет, он сам предложил.

— Хорошо. Расскажи что-нибудь? Как вы тут? Работаешь? Есть дело?

Я закрыл глаза, но вовсе не потому, что собирался спать. Просто мне было хорошо.

— Как раз ничего интересного — в том смысле, что обычно Уотсон такие дела не описывает, — ответил Шерлок. — Дедукции мало, химии много. В одном случае Макдональд сам сделал правильные выводы, у него просто не было доказательств. Он заметно вырос как профессионал. Кстати, помнишь Стенли Хопкинса? Дело диких бабочек. 

— Помню.

— Он просто расцвел под началом Макдональда. Не удивлюсь, если скоро он станет инспектором.

— Торопиться не надо. Но, в конце концов, всегда можно помочь дельному молодому человеку сделать карьеру поскорее. Мне бы не помешали и свои люди в полиции. Кто-то... попонятливее Лестрейда. 

— Вот и я о том же подумал. И Мака не сбрасывай со счетов.

— Не сбрасываю. Пока еще рано говорить о чем-то конкретном. Но через некоторое время... мне надо будет с ним как-то познакомиться... ненароком. Придумаешь что-нибудь, хорошо? Так, с прицелом на будущее...

Шерлок слегка завозился, что выдавало его любопытство и нетерпение.

— А как вас можно познакомить ненароком? — спросил он. — Привести его в «Диоген»?

— Не-е-ет... это будет... к такому нет повода. Надеюсь, члены клуба его и не дадут. Ну... где-то на нейтральной территории... в крайнем случае, когда ты будешь работать с ним над каким-то делом, пригласишь его вечерком на рюмку шерри, а я неожиданно приду. Могу я навестить любимого брата неожиданно? Он, кстати, вообще в курсе, что у тебя есть брат? Или считает это литературным вымыслом Джона?

— Он знает, что у меня есть брат и без рассказов Уотсона. Правда, он считает тебя скромным министерским служащим.

— Ну и правильно, кем же он меня еще должен считать? Вот вернусь из Голландии и начну вплотную заниматься... подбором кадров для внутренней работы тоже. Пока мне не удалось убедить верхи в необходимости отдельной службы. Буду действовать сам, на свой, так сказать, вкус... когда там милостиво кивнут, все уже будет подготовлено. Я против того, чтобы одни и те же люди занимались... э... разведкой и контрразведкой. Как тут наш маэстро поживает?

— Маэстро работает в поте лица. Значит, ты собрался в Голландию? Когда? — спросил Шерлок, и голос его дрогнул.

— В середине декабря. Ничего, солнышко, уже будет проще. Я и в образ вжился. Наверное, во мне тоже есть что-то... актерское.

Шерлок прижал меня к себе и опять попросил взять с собой помощника. Я немного посопротивлялся — больше ради того, чтобы брат меня уговаривал, но в конце концов «сдался». Потом я уснул, и когда приехал Джон, был уже в отличном состоянии — будто и не ездил никуда. Мы поужинали втроем, а потом отправились ко мне домой. Мальчиков не нужно было уговаривать переночевать у меня. Мне показалось даже, что они бы сами напросились, не предложи я им.

Шерлок запомнил мою просьбу познакомить при случае с Макдональдом. Случай не заставил себя долго ждать. Брат говорил, что инспектор часто приходит за советом — скорее по привычке, или за подтверждением своей правоты. Макдональд, по словам Шерлока, даже признался однажды, что мечтает о громком деле не для того, чтобы оно прибавило ему известности, а чтобы работать с ним вместе. 

И вот подвернулся подходящий случай: Шерлок пригласил инспектора на чай. Приглашение на ужин выглядело бы слишком нарочитым, предполагало специально созданную для знакомства ситуацию. Я приехал в пять двадцать, миссис Хадсон открыла мне дверь, по ее возгласу я понял, что брат и ее не предупредил. Заверив, что ничего страшного не случилось, я поднялся наверх. Троица как раз сидела за столом.

— Добрый вечер всем! Найдется в этом доме лишняя чашка чаю для нежданного гостя? — громогласно возвестил я с порога. — О, булочки с корицей! Теперь я знаю, что меня привело — я прилетел на запах, если можно так сказать о человеке моей комплекции.

— Боже мой! Майкрофт, дорогой, какими судьбами? — воскликнул Шерлок, поднимаясь и спеша мне навстречу, а Джон, кажется, с трудом удержался от смеха. — Познакомься — инспектор Алек Макдональд. Мак, познакомьтесь с моим братом. 

Джон решил себя занять и спешно придвигал еще один стул. Инспектор слегка опешил в первый момент, потом привстал.

— Очень рад, мистер Холмс... 

Он пристально уставился на меня из-под густых бровей, а я сообразил, что для скромного министерского служащего выгляжу очень «нескромно». 

— Джон, спасибо, — поблагодарил я доктора. — Видишь ли, дорогой, — обратился я к Шерлоку, — я собирался выпить чай и отправиться в театр в приятном обществе, но моя спутница задержалась за городом, так что я решил — не пропадать же такому прекрасному вечеру, раз уж я все равно бросил на сегодня работу. 

Тут я понял, почему Шерлок всякий раз подчеркивает неспособность Джона к актерской игре. Когда я упомянул о спутнице, он так удивленно на меня посмотрел — хорошо, что инспектор этого не видел. Он был занят совсем другим. Его взгляд как по писаному скользнул по моему костюму, по часовой цепочке и запонкам. Ну что ж. Ничего страшного. Пусть делает выводы, а мы посмотрим, на что он годен.

— Очень приятно познакомиться с вами, инспектор, — сказал я, садясь. — Я наслышан о вас и от брата, и от нашего дорогого доктора.

— Правда, сэр? Польщен, — сказал инспектор. 

Не «мистер Холмс», а «сэр». Так-так, уроки Шерлока не прошли даром. Пока миссис Хадсон, вскоре поднявшаяся к нам, хлопотала, брат успел что-то шепнуть Макдональду. Видимо, предупреждал, чтобы тот не вздумал улизнуть из-за стола.

Я взял чашку и, под немного укоризненным взглядом Джона, подвинул к себе блюдо с булочками. 

— Обожаю запах корицы. Вы любите выпечку, инспектор?

— Да, сэр, конечно, — ответил инспектор и снова посмотрел на мои запонки.

Продолжать игры было бессмысленно.

— Египетские изумруды, — ответил я на взгляд инспектора. — В серебре, разумеется. Изумруды в золоте на мужчине кажутся мне несколько вульгарными. Камни с копей у горы Забара, это одно из самых древних месторождений, его разрабатывали еще за полторы тысячи лет до Рождества Христова. Правда, в Египте есть и более старые месторождения, например то, что у Асуана, там добывали минералы еще при фараоне Сесострисе III, то есть не менее тридцати восьми столетий назад. Знаете, как проходила разработка? Рабы прокладывали в породе двухсотметровые шахты, и по нескольку сотен человек одновременно в полной темноте в этих шахтах вырубали породу и поднимали наверх. Некоторые исследователи считают, будто так поступали из-за поверья, что изумруды боятся света, но мне кажется — это ерунда. Ведь наверху породу раскалывали на части, смазывали оливковым маслом, которое давало возможность увидеть кристаллы в породе, и все это на свету. Да и сами камни — кому бы они были нужны, если бы тускнели от света? Мои, во всяком случае, за три с половиной года ни капли не выцвели. 

За рассказом я съел две булочки и потянулся за третьей. Инспектор выслушал мой спич едва ли не с открытым ртом, потом закрыл лицо ладонью и затрясся от беззвучного смеха.

— Простите, сэр... — выдавил он. — Скромный... министерский служащий... Простите...

— Водички, Мак? — с сочувствием осведомился Шерлок.

— Коньяку в чай? — предложил Джон. 

— Бог с вами, инспектор, — сказал я, — вы же не думали, что брат Шерлока окажется безликой частичкой толпы? Просто в отличие от брата, который кроме головы использует еще и ноги, я предпочитаю сидеть спокойно на месте. Но обилие знаний из самых разных областей — мой конек. Иногда это совершенно бесполезные знания, как вот про месторождения изумрудов — для чего они пригодны, кроме как для разговора за чаем в приятной компании? Но если много-много разнообразных мелких сведений собрать вместе, то из кусочков складывается иногда весьма любопытная картина. Складывать кусочки — моя профессия. Не спорю — ваша с Шерлоком интереснее, но для меня она недоступна. Вот если бы всех свидетелей и подозреваемых приводили ко мне в кабинет... А вы с детства хотели стать инспектором, если не секрет, мистер Макдональд?

— Я, конечно, ничего подобного о вас не думал, сэр. Да и доктор Уотсон, то ли... — клянусь, Макдональд собирался сказать «по наивности», — из излишнего стремления к конспирации, то ли по какой другой причине в своем рассказе сказал, кажется, мало, но на самом деле — слишком много. Его рассказ — он как, простите, ваши запонки. — Будто мимоходом инспектор положил себе на тарелку булочку. — В детстве я точно не собирался стать инспектором, сэр. Я по профессии вообще инженер, закончил Абердинский университет с отличием.

— О, инженерный подход к любой проблеме — самый правильный, даже правильнее теоретически-математического. Несколько лет назад мы с... одним французским писателем обсуждали это. Он хотел сделать героем своей повести ученого, как обычно, а я пытался доказать ему, что инженерный подход более комплексный и будет полезнее для сюжета и интереснее для читателей. Как же получилось, что вы сменили профессию, инспектор?

Инспектор вдруг закрыл глаза, но, когда он заговорил, я понял, что это у него такая манера размышлять.

— Угу... Жюль Верн, значит, — изрек он. — «Таинственный остров» я читал. Профессию я сменил по чистой случайности. Я с такой охотой однажды обратился к вашему брату за помощью, потому что знал, что консультации специалистов бывают полезны для дела. После окончания университета я переехал в Глазго, и меня однажды привлекли в качестве консультанта для расследования убийства. Инспектор мне попался умный, и, когда я ему высказал пару соображений — они лежали вне сведений, которые от меня требовались, он от меня не отмахнулся и даже сделал комплимент — мол, из меня мог бы получиться неплохой инспектор полиции. Я был молод, мне хотелось приключений, и я подумал — а почему бы и нет?

— Любовь к приключениям — это крайне симпатичная мне черта, — кивнул я. — К сожалению, сам я люблю приключения только на бумаге. Жюль Верн, вы правы. И он, в отличие от меня, не кабинетный человек, хоть и просиживает над рукописями часами. Но он любит путешествия и всегда надеется на приключения. Сейчас он где-то у берегов Мальты. А вы никогда не задумывались, инспектор, что полезно было бы привлекать специалистов, скажем, для предотвращения преступлений?

— Я бы не назвал их специалистами, сэр, но у полиции есть осведомители.

Глядя, как мы с инспектором уничтожаем булочки, Шерлок позвонил и попросил миссис Хадсон принести еще. Он и доктор в разговор не вмешивались, предоставляя нам с Макдональдом изучать друг друга.

— Одних осведомителей мало, — заметил я. — Хотите пари, инспектор? Вы приносите мне их донесения, скажем, за последние две-три недели, я их изучаю и указываю вам не меньше двух точек, где в ближайшее время будут совершены серьезные преступления. Неофициально, конечно, без какой-либо огласки моего участия — это непременное условие.

Судя по лицу инспектора, он бы и без пари при таких условиях принес бы эти донесения, но, если уж джентльмен хочет заключить пари, другой джентльмен не отказывается. 

— Что ж, сэр… А каковы условия?

— Условия? — я пожал плечами. — Ну, например, в четверг, послезавтра, вы приносите материалы за три недели в «Диоген». Знаете, где это? В субботу придете, я вам выдам прогноз, заодно пирожными угощу, вы ведь любите сладкое? Ну а потом проверим, прав я или нет. Если прав... с вас такое «развлечение» для меня регулярно. Если ошибусь... да что хотите, потому что я все равно не ошибусь.

— Пирожные против булочек с корицей, — хмыкнул инспектор. 

— Хорошо, миссис Хадсон не слышит! — погрозил ему Шерлок.

— Боже упаси, мистер Холмс! Мне тогда не дадут ни сэндвича! Договорились, сэр, — в четверг занесу бумаги, а в субботу приду за прогнозом... и пирожными.

— Не относитесь к пирожным несерьезно! Доктор Уотсон не даст соврать — в «Диогене» один из лучших кондитеров Лондона. Кстати, не упрекайте доктора, он описал меня так, как я его попросил. Я не люблю привлекать к себе лишнее внимание, это как... как вы говорите? Запонки? Умный поймет, остальным не важно.

— Извините, сэр, но не только умный поймет, но и мало-мальски разбирающийся в ценах, — смутился инспектор. — И даже если бы не эти запонки... У вашего брата несколько альбомов с образцами тканей — распределены по цене, качеству, месту производства. Он меня хорошо натаскивал. Иногда ведь находят... простите, не за чаем будет сказано...

— Я так и подумал, что мой брат над вами хорошо поработал, — кивнул я. — Запонки просто обобщают. Мелочи очень важны — любые, и уверяю вас, уважаемый инспектор, многие вообще не обратили бы внимание на них. В том числе и полицейские инспектора — знаю одного, которому запонку вкупе с манжетой надо было бы не просто сунуть прямо под нос, но еще и пояснить, зачем ты это делаешь. Я действительно наслышан о вас, инспектор, Шерлок высоко вас ценит, и потому нелепым было бы начать убеждать вас, что я... как там было, Джон? Занимаю скромный пост в одном из министерств.

— Именно так, — кивнул Макдональд. — Просматриваете отчетности в некоторых ведомствах. При этом являетесь одним из учредителей клуба с таким-то адресом!

— Вот именно, это те же самые «запонки». Думаете, много людей обратили внимание на такое несоответствие? У меня была, правда, тайная надежда, что как минимум половина читателей сочтет меня литературным вымыслом. Образ-то несколько шаржированный... хотя, увы, он достаточно близок к оригиналу.

— Мне сейчас кажется, что очень далек, сэр. Вот, например, доктор Уотсон написал, что он впервые услышал от вашего брата о вашем существовании, а меж тем вы с доктором явно друзья. 

— Друзья, верно. А Шерлок действительно рассказал обо мне не сразу... не сразу, мой мальчик?

— Как не сразу?.. — опешил брат. — Месяцев через... через сколько, Уотсон?

— Через четыре месяца после нашего знакомства, в мае, как сейчас помню, — ответил Джон.

— Ну, можно считать, что практически сразу. Что такое четыре месяца... А у вас есть братья-сестры, инспектор?

— Нет, сэр, и никогда не было. Увы, мне не повезло так, как вам.

Одинок, значит. И, судя по всему, дамы сердца тоже пока нет. Это довольно удобно для потенциального агента. Но я не мог не растаять невольно от слов инспектора.

— Ну так, как мне, никому не повезло, — сказал я, а Шерлок улыбнулся. — Мой брат самый лучший. Вы тоже можете меня о чем-нибудь спрашивать, если хотите, а то несправедливо получается. Поверьте, «запонки» и учредительство в клубе на Пэлл-Мэлл не сделали меня высокомерным... там, где это не нужно.

— Скажите, сэр, это вы обучали брата дедукции? — тут же воспользовался инспектор моим предложением задавать вопросы.

— Обучал — это громко сказано, — покачал я головой. — Я думаю, он просто брал с меня пример. А способности, видимо, действительно наследственные, только область применения разная. Мне никогда даже в голову не приходило прикладывать умение наблюдать и анализировать к таким вещам, как уголовные происшествия. Для меня это всегда было только игрой ума. Так что скорее уж с годами я у него стал учиться. Нельзя же быть совсем оторванным от жизни.

— Майкрофт — блестящий математик, — не удержался Шерлок. — Он мог бы стать ученым, я мог бы стать химиком...

— Или музыкантом, — прибавил Джон.

— Но мы оба пошли по другому пути, — закончил брат.

— Как выяснилось, — подытожил я, — все здесь присутствующие так или иначе сменили выбранную изначально профессию на что-то иное. Может быть, в этом есть свой смысл? Даже доктор стал писателем, хоть и, слава богу, не забросил медицину. По статистике, семьдесят три процента людей, получивших образование по одной специальности, работают потом по другой. И девяносто три процента из них — довольны этим. Хотя я всегда считал, что Шерлок мог бы стать хорошим адвокатом. Тяга к справедливости у него с самого раннего возраста превалировала над всем остальным.

— Думаю, прекрасным адвокатом, — согласился инспектор. — Но ваш брат часто выступает именно в этой роли, сэр. Он спас многих невиновных от виселицы.

— Я очень горжусь Шерлоком, инспектор. И очень рад, что благодаря доктору о нем узнают люди, и будут знать и помнить очень-очень много лет. Ну и нас, грешных, заодно. Вы, дорогой Джон, меня потом еще в один-другой рассказ все-таки вставьте... и инспектора, кстати, тоже! А то все пишете про Лестрейда, а между тем...

— А между тем в последнее время инспектор Макдональд не дает повода вставить его в рассказ, — Джон развел руками. — А то, что напечатать нельзя, я описал специально для вас. Допустим, то же дело с убийством горничной или дело мисс Евы — их же пока печатать никак нельзя.

— Пока нет, конечно. Но со временем они увидят свет, я уверен. Конечно, описывать таких, как Лестрейд, забавнее, чем умного инспектора. Но не создастся ли у публики ощущение, что в полиции все инспектора немного... туповаты и очень самодовольны? Инспектор, вы должны найти интересное дело, по которому могли бы работать с моим братом и которое доктор мог бы описать и опубликовать.

Тут вмешался Шерлок:

— Майкрофт, Мак с большинством своих дел справляется и без моей помощи.

— Сэр, это лестно, конечно, быть увековеченным пером доктора, — заметил Макдональд, — но как-то вот не складывается. Или это такие дела, которые будут просто неинтересны читателям.

— Что ж, подождем интересного дела... а пока вы, получается, остаетесь в рассказах лично моим инспектором. Тем больше причин накормить вас самыми вкусными пирожными в Лондоне.

Я провел в компании Шерлока, Джона и Макдональда еще полчаса и отправился домой, предвкушая, как стану «удобрять» и «окучивать» последнего, будто он редкое растение в оранжерее. Англичанину полагается увлекаться садоводством, а мне цветы заменяли нужные люди. 

Но пока что я предвкушал другую встречу: Питерс собирался принести готовые работы. В комнате для посетителей его должен был встретить Грей, и я прибегнул к одной уловке: открыл потайной глазок из кабинета. Он располагался между шкафом и картиной на стене, аккурат в небольшом промежутке. Я давно убедился, что люди туда не смотрели. Шкаф был один из многих, набит книгами, а картина — не бог весть какой шедевр. 

Конечно, нехорошо было с моей стороны подсматривать за Питерсом и Греем, но меня разбирало любопытство. Как-то уж очень быстро художник нашел подход к моему помощнику. 

И вот Питерс вошел в комнату, держа под мышкой папки — целых три. 

— Мистер Питерс, добрый день. Мистер Холмс ждет вас, — улыбнулся Грей. 

Он улыбнулся так открыто, так дружелюбно — совсем не той дежурной улыбкой, которой встречал моих посетителей — и даже Шерлока с Джоном. 

— Добрый день, — поздоровался Питерс. — Минуту, мистер Грей. У меня для вас есть то, чего вы хотели.

Он положил папки на стол, взял одну и протянул моему помощнику. 

— Рисунок немного меньше, чем те портреты, которые я рисовал для мистера Холмса. Но думаю, так лучше? 

Грей открыл папку. Но не полностью, словно кто-то мог подсмотреть. Улыбка почти сошла с его лица, хотя я видел, что работа Питерса произвела на него впечатление. 

— Вы волшебник, маэстро. Какой рисунок... — пробормотал он с волнением. — Я очень благодарен вам. Это... действительно портрет для меня. Назовите цену, любую.

— Это подарок, мистер Грей, — покачал головой Питерс. — Я предчувствую, что мистер Холмс и так мне переплатит.

— Я в растерянности. Это очень дорогой подарок, маэстро. Я выписываю чеки от имени шефа, но за себя я плачу сам. Но хорошо, пусть будет подарок. С условием, что вы примите от меня ответные. Это будет честно?

— Это будет честно, мистер Грей, — кивнул Питерс и взял со стола папки.

Я поспешно закрыл глазок и вышел в гостиную. 

— Добрый день, сэр. Принес вам плоды трудов, так сказать, — маэстро выглядел взволнованным. 

— Мистер Питерс! — я протянул художнику руку, чего не делал раньше, кроме первого раза. — Предвкушаю с самого утра. Вы свободны, Алан.

Питерс почтительно пожал мне руку, а Грей поклонился и, прижимая к себе папку с рисунком, поспешно ушел в приемную. 

— Жаль, что Шерлок сегодня не смог прийти, — сказал я. — Но мы ему потом все покажем. Открываем?

Питерс протянул папки.

— Прошу, сэр. Открывайте. В папке побольше — портреты, которые вы собирались вешать на стену, а поменьше — это страницы вашего будущего альбома.

Я положил папки на стол, открыл первую и увидел маму — живую, здоровую, такую, какой я ее помнил с раннего детства. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем я перевернул лист, убрал папиросную бумагу и стал рассматривать остальные рисунки. Портреты Джона, Шерлока и мой — это на стену. И в альбом — еще портрет мамы, мама и маленький Шерлок, мама и я, мы с Шерлоком в детстве, мы взрослые, Шерлок с Джоном, мы с Джоном, мы втроем... Ого — я и мистер Грей! Это даже не портрет — на рисунке кабинет, я за столом и Грей у стола, сидит в кресле с бумагами в руках, что-то мне говорит, а я слушаю. Портрет Грея уже лежал у меня в сейфе, а в папке я нашел портрет Берты — ее обычный невозмутимый вид. И под конец — еще один мой портрет — я задумчив, смотрю куда-то вдаль…

— Это удивительно... — только и смог вымолвить я. — Спасибо вам.

— Я рад, что вам понравилось, сэр, — ответил Питерс, и в его голосе я уловил смесь удовольствия и некоторого недоверия. 

— Это не просто нравится! — горячо заверил я. — Слово «нравится» тут не подходит. Это... странное ощущение, когда я не понимаю, как у меня могло не быть этих рисунков. 

Я сложил папки на столе и позвонил. Указания лакею были даны заранее.

— Присаживайтесь к камину, маэстро, — пригласил я. 

— Благодарю, — Питерс сел в кресло.

— Коньяк не предлагать, я полагаю? Сейчас подадут горячий шоколад и шоколадные бисквиты. Завтра Грей закажет багет, и в субботу... приходите ко мне на ужин — на квартиру? Заодно проверите, как это будет смотреться на стене в кабинете. Хорошо?

— Спасибо за приглашение, сэр. Только вот портреты развернуты вовсе не так, как вам хотелось...

— Не важно, так даже лучше. Мастеру всегда виднее. — Я позвонил дважды, вызывая секретаря. — Алан, папку для… да, хорошо, спасибо. 

Грей вошел ко мне уже не с пустыми руками, как всегда предугадав мое желание. Вручил мне бумаги и удалился. 

— Так... это вам, — я подошел к Питерсу и протянул ему папку с бумагами из банка. — Я подумал, что так будет удобнее, чем чеком. Это оплата — счет на ваше имя. При желании вы можете снять часть суммы или всю, но если не трогать ее, то четыре раза в год будут начисляться проценты, вы сможете их снимать, не трогая основного капитала, — всего за год семьдесят два фунта. Держите.

Питерс сначала улыбнулся, и я подумал, что Шерлок, когда мы с ним обсуждали форму оплаты за рисунки, ошибался, когда предсказывал реакцию маэстро на гонорар, но потом я увидел, что улыбка у Питерса нервная. Он даже вздрогнул, когда увидел всю положенную на его имя сумму.

— Ничего, ничего, — поспешил я успокоить его, — сейчас подадут шоколад. От хорошего шоколада, да еще с бисквитами, нервы сразу вылечиваются. У меня всегда. С детства был сладкоежкой, брат даже поддразнивал меня.

Магическое слово «шоколад» на Питерса не подействовало. Он постучал по папке дрожащим пальцем.

— Вы понимаете, что за такую сумму вы могли бы получить Годварда вкупе с каким-нибудь Берн-Джонсом? — голос его прозвучал слегка надтреснуто.

— Зачем они мне? Лучше вас этого никто не сделал бы, лучше сделать в принципе невозможно. — Я протянул руку и дотронулся до плеча маэстро. — Я, конечно, несколько своеобразный человек, Питерс, но понимать я понимаю, если не все, то многое.

— Вам не неприятно, сэр? — спросил Питерс, скосив глаза на мою руку. — Вовсе не обязательно... так... 

— Я периодически бываю вынужден делать то, что мне неприятно, с посторонними людьми. Но я не стал бы делать то, что мне неприятно, с человеком, которого не считаю посторонним. 

Лакей вкатил столик и хотел разлить шоколад по чашкам, но я отослал его, сказав, что сделаю сам. 

— Давайте я на правах хозяина за вами поухаживаю. 

Я налил Питерсу чашку на две трети, чтобы он не расплескал шоколад, если тремор не прекратится, и положил бисквиты с кремом на тарелку ему и себе. Себе, конечно, тоже чашку не долил, чтобы не выглядело странно. 

— Глен варит шоколад на сливках и с корицей, это очень вкусно. От одного запаха начинаешь урчать от удовольствия, — сказал я, усаживаясь в кресло поудобнее. 

Питерс как-то вяло смотрел на свою чашку. Бедняга, мы с ним в чем-то похожи. Вот и он от переживаний почувствовал себя дурно. 

— Можно я закурю, сэр? — спросил он.

— Конечно курите. Мне нравится запах табака, кстати. Привык, наверное, с детства — наш отец курил. А уж Шерлок курит столько... сами знаете. Доктор говорит — иногда у них в гостиной вытянутой руки не видно из-за дыма.

— Трубка пахнет иначе. — Питерс достал папиросы и спички. — Вы знаете, я все-таки сделал еще один портрет в альбом, но не решился вам его принести. Может, зря...

Значит, он нарисовал нашего с Шерлоком отца. Я никогда не объяснял Питерсу, почему не люблю вспоминать о нем. Пришлось рассказать, пусть и общих чертах. 

— Вы зря считаете, что внешне очень похожи на него, — заметил маэстро. — Похожи, конечно, но вовсе не копия. Вы увидите разницу, когда посмотрите на рисунок. Вроде бы и глаза те же, и черты, а совсем другой человек.

— Спасибо, Питерс. Я... очень надеюсь, что и Шерлок видит, что мы не одинаковые с отцом. Он до сих пор иногда... нервно реагирует на это. В детстве я любил отца. Потом жалел. Потом пытался убедить, что он не прав по отношению к Шерлоку. Хуже всего было то, что отец никогда не переставал любить меня. А я так его и не простил, даже после его смерти. Вот такой у нас... скелет в шкафу. 

— Просите, сэр, а не получается, что вы не можете простить отца и поэтому по привычке жалеете брата, как ребенка? — Питерс затушил окурок и взял чашку. Руки у него уже не дрожали. 

— Не думаю. Наш разрыв произошел, когда Шерлок был уже почти взрослым. И я не жалею брата сейчас, что теперь жалеть-то? У него, слава богу, все хорошо: он здоров, счастлив, его любят, он любит, у него есть друзья, профессия, которая ему интересна. Я волнуюсь за него, правда. Но это вряд ли изменится с возрастом. Просто я его люблю. Он ведь тоже волнуется за меня, хоть я и старше на семь лет.

— Ничего нет странного, что он волнуется, — заметил Питерс и внезапно спросил: — Вы покажете мистеру Грею рисунки?

— Конечно, сегодня же! 

Разговор перешел в светское русло. Питерс все беспокоился, что собеседник из него неважный — будь передо мной другой человек, я бы сказал, что он намерено скромничает и набивает себе цену, но маэстро всегда говорил то, что думал. Он напрасно считал себя скучным. Правда, мы не обошлись без обмена комплиментами, который почему-то всегда присутствовал в наших беседах. Я уже не мог определить: только ли Питерсу необходимо чужое одобрение, а может, и мне тоже?

Мы отдали дань булочкам с корицей, и Питерс высказал предположение, что именно они висели на райском древе, а вовсе не яблоки. Потом разговор скакнул к греческим мифам, и Питерс замечательно остроумно поддерживал беседу. Он так оживился, его голос зазвучал ровно и мелодично, а лицо явило всю свою привлекательность, и все же в его глазах сохранялось немного просительное, я бы сказал, «собачье» выражение. 

Мы обсудили своих «любимцев». Мне всегда нравился Хирон — наставник Геракла, а Питерс оказался неравнодушен к Аиду, который казался ему наиболее адекватным из всего Кронидова потомства. 

Воспоминание об античности заставило меня задать закономерный вопрос:

— Вы никогда не рисовали греческих богов?

— В Академии рисовал — куда от них денешься? — усмехнулся Питерс. — Греки вообще ничего не понимали в человеческой индивидуальности. У них же все боги совершенно на одно лицо. Что в архаике, что в классике.

— Да ведь это от вас зависит, от художников! Конечно, скульптура как образец... но почему не создать им новые лица? А напишите Хирона? Сюда, в клуб, а? В кленовую гостиную. Оформим официальный заказ... Грей вам покажет: там место для большого полотна напротив зеркала.

Питерс рассмеялся:

— А потом в кленовую гостиную уже никто не войдет.

— Вот уж нет, у нас там собирается обычно «молодежь», они не захотят прослыть ретроградами. Но у меня есть немного хулиганская идея. Напишите Хирона с меня? Ну, не тело, конечно, а голову только. Такой мудрый кентавр-учитель... я представляю реакцию членов клуба. Да они будут бороться за кресла в кленовой зале!

— А почему бы и не тело, сэр? Нет, я вовсе не прошу вас позировать мне обнаженным до пояса, я примерно и так представляю пропорции.

— Пропорции... — смешался я, — ну, у кентавра-то... хм... Но в самой идее что-то есть, не так ли? С одной стороны, обнаженный учредитель клуба... а с другой — ничего же не увидеть толком. Кентавр он и есть кентавр.

— У кентавра сильный торс, у его лошадиной части тоже все в порядке с пропорциями, — фыркнул Питерс. — Кентавры явно не были какими-нибудь арабскими скакунами — сильные кони, наподобие бельгийских. Какой масти вас писать, сэр?

Я расхохотался.

— А какой я, по-вашему, масти?

— Гнедой, сэр.

В этот момент в кабинет вошел Грей с моей чековой книжкой.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, подпишите, пожалуйста, чеки для...

— Давайте, — я не глядя подписал чеки и отдал книжку секретарю. — И возвращайтесь, мистер Грей, я хочу узнать ваше мнение относительно... э... масти одного жеребца. 

— Простите, сэр, вы не хотите предложить мистеру Грею присоединиться к нам? — спросил Питерс, когда мой секретарь вышел.

— Ну, шоколад он пить не станет, но уже время чая. Вы ведь не против такой компании? Обычно мы пьем с ним чай вместе, когда нет посторонних. 

— Я не против чая, разумеется. Тем более в такой компании. 

— Вы спросите про масть или я?

— Нет уж! Спрашивайте вы! — Питерс погрозил пальцем.

Шерлок любит сравнивать мозг человека с чердаком, где все должно быть разложено по полочкам и куда нельзя складировать ничего лишнего. Мне всегда казалось, что таким сравнением брат преуменьшает возможности нашей памяти. Или же у меня она настолько обширна, что в состоянии вместить не только информацию и знания, но и события, встречи, просто приятные мелочи. Мой мозг виделся мне огромной библиотекой с рядами огромных стеллажей. Я всегда знал, на какой полке какая «книга» у меня стоит. 

Наверное, любому наш тогдашний разговор за чаем показался бы ничего не значащей болтовней. Ну что такого важного в шуточном присуждении каждому лошадиной масти (удивительно, но Грей поддержал Питерса и тоже назвал меня «гнедым»), или в спорах о судьбах эпических героев? Но я чувствовал, что не смогу забыть ни чаепитие, ни встречу с Питерсом. Где-то в глубинах моего мозга уже сформировалось место для приятного воспоминания, а в воображаемой картотеке появился формуляр в разделе «Хорошие дни».


	7. Макдональд

**Майкрофт Холмс**

Макдональд исправно приносил мне отчеты осведомителей четыре субботы подряд. Первый раз он не совсем поверил моим прогнозам, и в результате, как он выразился, его констебли «прошляпили». В следующие разы, впечатленный моими выводами, инспектор сумел предотвратить две крупные кражи со взломом. Одну субботу мы пропустили, потому что я уезжал в Голландию, взяв Грея с собой, как и обещал брату.

Пирожные в тот раз Макдональд получил, но потом я приглашал его уже вечером — на коньяк и сигары. Инспектор хитро поглядывал на меня всякий раз, будто хотел спросить: «Я не заслужил пирожных, сэр?». Он, конечно, заслуживал не только пирожных, но коньяк и сигары были тоже своеобразным поощрением, при этом сохраняли некоторую дистанцию. Я собирался немного «промариновать» инспектора, чтобы внезапное угощение выглядело как некий жест, проявление доверия с моей стороны.

Наступила очередная суббота, и Грей доложил о приходе «моего инспектора». Я не требовал от Макдональда пунктуальности — его время ему целиком не принадлежало, вот и сейчас он пришел явно сразу со службы и ужасно голодный. 

Я попытался отправить Грея домой — безуспешно, он никогда не уходил раньше меня. 

— Прошу, инспектор, — пригласил я. — Что там, дождь? Идите к камину.

— Да, сэр, дождь. Это у нас называется зимой. — Макдональд сел в предложенное кресло. 

— Шерлок говорил, что на Рождество выпало немного снега. Грейтесь, инспектор, и отдыхайте. 

— Вы любите огонь, я заметил, — сказал Макдональд.

— Да, люблю. Хотя жару я как раз не очень люблю, поэтому всегда, когда догорит камин, я открываю окна. Мне просто нравится смотреть на пламя — очень способствует систематизации мыслей. Но у вас ботинки промокли. Даже дважды за сегодня. Дождь что, весь день шел? Ну и работа у вас. 

Я открыл дверку стола, достал бутылку коньяка и бокалы, налил и протянул один инспектору. 

— А вы вообще-то ужинали сегодня? — уточнил я скорее для проформы. 

— Я только... со службы... — Макдональд смущенно посмотрел на свои ботинки. — А как вы узнали, что я дважды попал под дождь, сэр?

— Ваши ботинки намокли, потом просохли, но вы не успели их вычистить, потому что снова пошли на улицу под дождь. Смотрите, видите, вот тут — мокрое пятно, а под ним сверху край успевшего высохнуть. 

Я позвонил, и вошел Грей. 

— Велите Карлу подать холодное мясо, сыр и ананасы для моего гостя. И кофе. Кофе или чай, инспектор? 

— Кофе, если можно. 

Макдональд посмотрел на Грея немного виновато, явно полагая, что он не уходит домой в такой час исключительно из-за припозднившегося посетителя. 

— Надеюсь, вы не торопитесь? — спросил я. — Посмотрю отчеты, пока вы будете есть. У меня ощущение, что сейчас затишье... хотя как знать. Есть что-нибудь стоящее, на ваш взгляд?

— Мне кажется, нет, сэр. Но я могу и ошибаться.

Он замолчал, глядя на Грея, который вкатил в кабинет маленький столик и придвинул его прямо к камину. 

Я не стал смущать гостя и ушел к столу, углубившись в отчеты. Через четверть часа я сложил бумаги и пересел в кресло. Грей как раз вошел в кабинет, принеся кофе и чашки и забрал поднос с опустевшей тарелкой. 

Макдональд смотрел на эти манипуляции с удивлением, пришлось пояснить:

— Не удивляйтесь так, инспектор. Я вовсе не низвожу моего секретаря до уровня прислуги. Просто лакеи не входят ко мне в кабинет. Сюда вообще мало кто входит. Лакей ждет в приемной и заберет у мистера Грея посуду.

— Никому не доверяете? Охраняете территорию, где слишком много секретов? — улыбнулся инспектор.

— Что-то вроде этого, — кивнул я. — Разве вы не убираете бумаги в сейф, когда в ваш кабинет входят посторонние? Ну а мне лень всякий раз их убирать, так что я просто никого не впускаю сюда... почти никого. Что ж, эта неделя снова пустая. Но вот что мне не нравится, так это немного возросшая общая агрессивность. Такое ощущение, что еще немного — и останется только поднести спичку.

— Что поделать — безработица растет. Всегда найдутся те, кто захочет поднести спичку к сухой соломе.

— Наша с вами беда, друг мой, в том, что вот тут мы мало что можем предотвратить. Предсказать — да, но что это даст?.. Пока ничего не произошло — полиция заниматься этим не станет. Да и потом не очень-то. Тут нужны какие-то другие структуры...

— Мы скорее вынуждены будем арестовать тех же безработных, вздумай они протестовать. И это им еще повезет, если дело ограничится полицией. Да и с простыми-то преступниками не всегда удается справиться быстро. Вы же знаете, сколько пустых формальностей мы выполняем. Ну, если ваш брат, конечно, вам рассказывал или вы сами в курсе.

— Рассказывал. И поверьте, формальностей полно везде, где руководитель... э... ведомства не имеет опыта личной работы, а умеет только руководить... или думает, что умеет.

Я нащупал «больное место». Макдональд заговорил горячее:

— Потому что руководитель ведомства часто назначается из людей совершенно непрофессиональных. Достаточно иметь знатное происхождение и чтобы к имени твоему прибавляли «сэр». Я совершенно не против, только «сэр» должен иметь представление, чем вообще он руководит.

Я был совершенно согласен с оценкой работы сэра Эдмунда Хендерсона. 

— «Сэры» умеют только командовать... чаще всего, —согласился я. — Но где найти человека, способного не командовать, а именно руководить — вот вопрос. Я думаю иногда, сколько пользы могло бы принести ведомство, занимающееся вот тем хотя бы, чем мы с вами занялись неофициально — предотвращением. Но кому такое поручить? Профессионалы чаще всего... вот вы бы согласились координировать работу подобной службы, инспектор?

Макдональд опешил.

— Я?! 

Он замолчал, и это было ему большим плюсом. Он не стал отнекиваться сразу, но и не стал раздуваться от гордости и тут же соглашаться. Случись то или другое, я бы сразу перевел все в шутку, а наши субботы бы закончились. 

— Дело-то нужное, сэр. Но разве у меня хватит для такой работы знаний? — наконец сказал Макдональд. 

— Ну, знания — дело наживное, — улыбнулся я, скрывая облегчение, — с опытом придут. Я бы помог вам — неофициально, без огласки, конечно. Возьметесь? Я не шучу, инспектор. Работа не для любителей посверкать. В отличие от «сэров», которые занимаются представительством, вы будете известны только избранным, своим прямым подчиненным. Для всех остальных вы станете только именем — и то псевдонимом, конечно. Но то, чему научил вас мой брат, и то, чему смогу научить вас я, плюс ваша врожденная инженерная организация ума — из вас получится хороший координатор. Дело новое, инспектор. Когда-нибудь ваша миссия будет рассекречена, и вы получите свои лавры — если захотите.

— Погодите, сэр, — Макдональд поднял руки, — что вы о лаврах сразу? Давайте о сути. Это что же... это вроде разведки, что ли?

— Внутренней разведки, можно сказать и так. Разведка внутри собственной страны. Вас это шокирует? — уточнил я, видя, как инспектор хмурится. — Я не имею в виду сбор досье на известных людей с неблаговидными целями. Я имею в виду исключительно безопасность общества.

— Сэр, я не говорю, что меня это шокирует. Если бы меня это шокировало, я бы не приносил вам эти бумажки.

— Не сомневаюсь, инспектор, что, уже начиная с третьей недели как минимум, вы понимаете: дело не только в моем желании развлечь свой ум анализом. Ваша должность — идеальна для такого рода работы. Правда, придется жить двойной жизнью, иметь второй набор документов, квартиру... личность. А возможно, со временем и не одну. Рискнете? Я помогу. И документы, конечно, обеспечу. Не скрою, инспектор, я давно думаю о такой службе и жду повода ее создать. Но кроме повода, который, увы, близок, мне нужны люди, которым я мог бы доверять. Мой брат ручался за вас не только как за умного и наблюдательного, но и как за принципиального и патриотично настроенного человека.

Скулы инспектора чуть порозовели, а потом краска отхлынула от его лица.

— Мне придется оставить службу в полиции? — спросил он с беспокойством.

— Нет, ни в коем случае! — рассмеялся я. — Вам всего лишь придется меньше спать. Ну, само собой, у вас будет куда больше материальных возможностей, чем сейчас — это я не пытаюсь вас купить, а просто объясняю, как все будет происходить, если вы согласитесь. Комиссар не будет в курсе, по какой причине на вас не надо наваливать рутину, но будет четко выполнять приказы и не задавать лишних вопросов. Ваша официальная карьера будет развиваться спокойно. Кроме того, вы будете иметь еще пару личностей как минимум: одну для работы с сотрудниками и одну для «Диогена». Вам придется вступить в клуб, и вряд ли это может позволить себе инспектор полиции, так что вы станете, допустим, преуспевающим инженером.

— Эти личности будут с моей физиономией? — усмехнулся Макдональд. — Не волнуйтесь, сэр: я отношусь ко всему вами сказанному серьезно. Я подшучиваю, но я и думаю при этом. Интересно, сколько в этом клубе таких «инженеров»?

Он закурил и только потом спохватился и попросил разрешения. 

— Меньше спать... — проговорил он себе под нос и невесело усмехнулся.

Ага. Вот про личную жизнь инспектора Шерлок никогда не упоминал. Но, вполне вероятно, он просто не интересовался ею.

— Физиономия — не главное, — сказал я. — Куда важнее одежда, аксессуары, манеры, общий стиль. Этот клуб — мое детище, моя штаб-квартира. Да, такие «инженеры» тут есть, но они не знают друг о друге. Информацией о людях и их истиной сущности владеем только я и мой помощник. Если вы решитесь, то будете полностью доверять мне, ему... и моему брату при необходимости. И все. Это то, что вас беспокоит, Макдональд? Невозможность доверять... кому-то еще?

— Ну... — пожал инспектор плечами, — она и так с завидным постоянством вот уже три года отказывает под благовидным предлогом, что не хочет портить мне карьеру... Ванесса старше меня на пять лет, у нее дочь от первого брака...

— Это именно предлог, или...?

— Она правда так считает. Но я-то ведь не «сэр» — чего мне бояться мезальянса?

— Мезальянс... это полная ерунда, — поморщился я. — А хорошая жена может наоборот помочь мужу... если, конечно, муж достаточно доверяет ей. Если вы готовы ей доверять... и, простите, если я сочту, что ей можно доверять, у вас будет шанс убедить ее, что брак, напротив, поможет вашей карьере. Сколько лет ее дочери?

— Шесть. Рейчел — милая девочка, мы с ней вполне ладим, — Макдональд тепло улыбнулся. 

— Хороший возраст. Она знает, что вы инспектор полиции?

— Нет, мы ей не говорили. 

Удивительно удачное стечение обстоятельств. 

— Могу я спросить? Вы любите детей? Или только этого конкретного ребенка?

— И детей, и тем более конкретную юную мисс.

— Почему ее мать считает, что брак мог бы помешать вашей карьере? Кем был ее покойный супруг?

— Кэбменом, сэр.

Давая инспектору передышку, я опять налил нам коньяка. 

— Она получает пенсию? — продолжил я расспросы, вручая Макдональду его бокал. 

— Спасибо, сэр. Да, получает. И довольно долго я не мог уговорить ее позволить мне помогать.

— Насколько можно доверять этой женщине? Я имею в виду не умысел, а... насколько она, по-вашему, готова хранить секреты, если они важны для вас лично?

— Пока что Ванесса меня ни разу не подвела, сэр. Но у меня и секретов-то особо важных не было. Она никогда меня не расспрашивает о работе, то есть ее не интересуют подробности. Все хорошо — и слава богу.

Я помолчал, глядя на огонь в камине, подтолкнул кочергой одно из поленьев, и оно с треском разломилось на части. Макдональд терпеливо ждал моего вердикта, попивая коньяк. 

— Мне видятся два пути, — наконец заговорил я. — Наш инженер берет ее экономкой в свой дом — а там уже как сложится, конечно. Либо вы, инспектор, уговариваете ее, возможно, с моей помощью, выйти замуж за вашу, так сказать, основную личность и помогать вам создавать легенду, при частом вашем отсутствии. Первый путь, конечно, для дела предпочтительнее... и никто не помешает вам в реальности жениться на своей экономке. Если ее волнует ваша карьера, то почему бы ей не помочь вам?

— Первый путь предпочтительней не только для дела, конечно, но и для девочки, — заметил инспектор, — у инженера больше возможностей дать ребенку достойное образование. Уж извините, что я думаю о таких вещах...

— Я бы насторожился, если бы вы не думали о таких вещах. Как мне познакомиться с миссис... как ее зовут? Не могу же я ее Ванессой называть.

— Миссис Робинс, сэр. Насчет знакомства даже и не представляю... как.

— Я должен составить представление о ней. Но тот или иной вариант я вам помогу осуществить в любом случае, даже если вы вообще откажетесь помогать мне. Если у ребенка есть возможность расти рядом с любящим его мужчиной, так и должно быть. Давайте подумаем... Какие отношения у миссис Робинс с церковью? Может быть, она примерная прихожанка? Кто вызовет у нее доверие?

— Ванессу трудно назвать примерной прихожанкой, сэр, учитывая наши с ней обстоятельства. Я бы сказал, у нее отношения с церковью прохладные.

— А с кем не прохладные? Я ищу способ познакомиться с ней, внушив доверие. Поймите меня правильно, инспектор, я могу поручить моему помощнику собрать сведения о ней и все подготовить. И я уверен, что он выполнит задание наилучшим образом. Я бы так и поступил, если бы речь шла о любом постороннем человеке. Но вы не посторонний, и я в результате должен буду говорить с миссис Робинс, хоть и не конкретно, но достаточно откровенно. Так что я хотел бы получить предложения прямо от вас.

— Я бы даже предпочел довериться вашему помощнику, хотя думаю, что у него более чем достаточно работы. Ванесса не очень общительна, у нее есть только одна подруга, насколько мне известно. Мисс Китчер. Она служит горничной в отеле «Лэнгхэм». Видятся они поэтому не слишком часто.

Неплохое место работы было у подруги миссис Робинс. У меня тут же возник план, но я не стал его озвучивать.

— Что ж, я сообщу вам о том, что мы задумаем, конечно, заранее. Итак... «инженера» я беру на себя, мистер Грей подготовит легенду, документы, снимет квартиру. Расскажите ему, в какой области для вас лучше искать связи и все такое. Третья личность — имя на ваше усмотрение, скажете, что вам нравится — сделаем документы. Насчет личности — тоже подумайте. Можете с Шерлоком посоветоваться. Это будет самая загадочная из ваших личин, но все же она нужна. Адреса, контакты... подумайте о связниках. Выводить ее в самом крайнем случае будем на «инженера». Еще кофе?

— Не откажусь, сэр. Кофе покрепче — то, что нужно. Что касается связей, сэр, — все зависит от того, на что, по вашему мнению, стоит обратить внимание в первую очередь. Кроме анархистов всех мастей, конечно.

Закончили беседу мы почти в одиннадцать. По поручению Грея швейцар поймал кэб, и инспектор отправился домой, а мы с секретарем еще около часа обсуждали дальнейшие планы. Я остался ночевать в клубе, Грей устроился в приемной на диване.

***

Через несколько дней в отеле «Лэнгхэм» появился новый работник — Питер Колинз (признаюсь, документы мы позаимствовали у моего кучера), молодой вдовец, имеющий пятилетнюю дочь. Он носил багаж прибывших постояльцев и по собственной инициативе помогал горничным, когда требовалось. Еще через пару дней мисс Китчер внезапно повредила руку, возвращаясь домой, и, чтобы не быть уволенной, попросила подругу заменить ее на несколько дней — по согласованию с начальством, конечно. Она поступала так уже несколько раз, и никто не возражал — до замужества миссис Робинс тоже работала горничной в этом отеле, и ее тут знали. Миссис Робинс приступила к работе в среду, к пятнице они с «Колинзом» уже рассказывали друг другу о своих детях, которых, как оказалось, звали одинаково. Питер рассказал Ванессе о том, что у его Рейчел скоро день рождения, девочка мечтает о настоящей кукле с фарфоровой головой, но, конечно, такая трата ему не по карману. 

В субботу в отеле поселился молодой человек по фамилии Моррисон, который приехал в Лондон по делам и поэтому появился у себя в номере только поздно вечером. У Коллинза в субботу был выходной, но в воскресенье он работал и помогал гостю мистера Моррисона, представительному мужчине средних лет, донести до номера большую коробку. В ней, как сказал господин, находилась очень дорогая кукла, которую он только что купил для дочери своего друга, и с коробкой следовало обращаться крайне осторожно. Коллинз благополучно доставил игрушку до номера, чему свидетелями стали лакеи и горничные, работавшие на этаже, получил чаевые и по лестнице для прислуги спустился вниз. Как потом выяснилось, мистера Моррисона на момент прихода гостя в номере не было, но он заранее предупредил, что ожидает посетителя и просил проводить его к себе. Мистер Моррисон появился спустя полчаса, поднялся к себе, встретился с гостем, и джентльмены отправились в ресторан отеля. 

Вернувшись через пару часов, они не обнаружили куклы на месте, коробка оказалась пуста. Отель мечтал только о том, чтобы полицию не поставили в известность. Джентльмены настояли на внутреннем расследовании, и управляющий опрашивал служащих в их присутствии.

Питером, как и мистером Моррисоном, был, конечно, Грей, которому Шерлок немного помог с перевоплощениями. Когда «Питер» отнес куклу и спустился вниз, он проскользнул на улицу и незаметно забрался в закрытый экипаж, где его ждал мой брат. Шерлок смыл с его лица веснушки, изменил ему прическу, наклеил баки, помог переодеться, вручил пенсне, и тот же самый экипаж доставил уже «мистера Моррисона» к главному входу в отель. Что касается «представительного господина», то эту роль я оставил себе. 

Мы опросили уже несколько служащих, и очередь наконец дошла до миссис Робинс. Мы с Греем оба сидели спиной к окну, наши лица оставались в тени, говорили только мы с управляющим, точнее по большей части я один, а Грей молчал. Миссис Робинс только мельком скользнула по нему взглядом и явно не узнала, а я поспешил начать расспросы и перетянуть ее внимание на себя.

— Вы горничная на этом этаже, миссис Робинс?

Я внимательно окинул женщину взглядом. Она была миловидна, но не сказать чтобы красавица. Черты лица ее выдавали решительность и даже упрямство, особенно высокий и выпуклый лоб и острый подбородок. 

— Да, сэр, я заменяю заболевшую подругу. Господин управляющий в курсе.

— То есть вы не всегда тут работаете, вот как? Вы приступили только сегодня?

— Нет, сэр, я работаю здесь со среды.

— Из этого номера пропала очень дорогая кукла, которую я купил в подарок дочери друга. Что вам известно об этом, миссис Робинс? 

— Горничную зовут Ванессой, — робко встрял в разговор управляющий, но тут же замолчал под моим взглядом.

— Куклу я видела, сэр, когда меняла в номере цветы.

— Кто-то еще заходил в номер при вас? Коробка лежала на столе или на кровати? Она была открыта?

— Коробка лежала на столе. Закрытой, сэр. То есть … — тут женщина замялась, — я поняла, что в ней может быть только кукла — у меня самой дочь. Я не знаю, сэр, был ли еще кто-нибудь в номере после меня.

— Вот как. Какого возраста ваша дочь, миссис Робинс?

— Ей шесть лет, сэр.

— Наверное, она мечтала бы иметь такую куклу. Дочери моего друга тоже шесть. Думаю, все девочки в таком возрасте хотели бы иметь фарфоровую куклу в розовом шелковом платье, отделанном настоящим венецианским кружевом, как думаете?

— Не думаю, сэр, — тут миссис Робинс улыбнулась. — Девочки любят играть в куклы, а не любоваться дорогой и бесполезной вещью, которую так легко сломать.

— Кто же мешает с ней играть, помилуйте?

— Никто не мешает. У моей дочери есть куклы, и ей нравится, когда мы шьем им новые наряды.

— Вы сами играете со своей дочерью, вот как? А ваш супруг...

— Я вдова, сэр. И, конечно, я сама играю с дочерью. Нянек у нас нет.

— Трудно, наверное, воспитывать ребенка в одиночку?

Управляющий удивленно уставился на меня. Я как-то внезапно увел разговор в сторону от пропажи. 

— Что поделать, сэр. Не я одна такая, — ответила мне миссис Робинс, но тут же поспешно добавила: — Я получаю за мужа пенсию и подрабатываю.

— Да, конечно. Я частное лицо, и будем говорить начистоту. Я вас ни в чем не обвиняю, но, если мы обратимся в полицию, они заинтересуются вами, вы ведь понимаете. Может быть, вы хотите обратиться за помощью к... не знаю... частным сыщикам? К Шерлоку Холмсу, например?

Миссис Робинс рассмеялась:

— Простите, сэр. Знаменитый Шерлок Холмс, который ищет пропавшую куклу, — это правда смешно. Мне скрывать нечего, сэр. Я не брала куклу, не выходила из отеля.

— Кукла стоила сорок фунтов, миссис Робинс, — заметил я. — Но это не самое важное, конечно. Человека могут арестовать и за меньшую сумму... ваша дочь дома одна? Что с ней будет, если вас вдруг захотят арестовать? Даже если полиция в результате поймет, что это не вы — пройдет несколько дней как минимум. Кто позаботится о вашей дочери? Она ведь наверняка одна дома, да? Ждет, что вы вернетесь... Может быть, у вас есть друзья, к которым можно обратиться за помощью?

Миссис Робинс сжала губы и нахмурила густые брови. Эти брови меня почему-то умилили, хотя я и старался быть объективным. Брови делали Макдональда и его пассию удивительно похожими, будто они были старыми супругами.

— Моя соседка присмотрит за Рейчел, сэр.

— Вы уверены, что не знаете ничего, что могло бы помочь найти пропавшую куклу? Может быть, кто-то из ваших здешних товарок хотел бы иметь такую... для своей дочери или сестры, например? Будет лучше, если вы расскажете. Мы пока не вмешивали полицию, и, если куклу найдут, мы не станем предавать огласке ситуацию. Тюрьма никому не будет грозить, мы просто заберем куклу. Конечно, она не достанется тому, для кого ее украли... но ведь воровать нехорошо?

— Разумеется, сэр. Но я ничего не могу сказать, — миссис Робинс пожала плечами. — Мне некогда было болтать, я давно не работала горничной и боялась сделать что-то не так.

Что ж, она выгораживала «Питера». Я мельком взглянул на Грея и заметил, что он чуть улыбнулся, самыми краешками губ. 

— Хорошо... Кому сообщить, если вас все-таки задержат? — спросил я.

— Моей соседке, миссис Фишер, сэр.

Мы отпустили миссис Робинсон, опросили еще несколько служащих, но ничего не узнали. Управляющий умолял меня подождать еще один день, обещал повторить обыск, прочесать весь отель снизу доверху, и я милостиво согласился. На другой день выяснилось, что Питер Коллинз исчез из отеля в день пропажи, а на завтра не явился на работу. А вскоре и кукла нашлась: аккуратно завернутая в бумагу, она лежала в одном из чуланов. Ее вернули владельцу, то есть мне, я передал пропажу мистеру Моррисону, и тот вечером съехал из отеля, после чего я сразу вызвал брата в «Диоген».

— Ну что? Как там сердечные дела Мака? — спросил Шерлок, разваливаясь в кресле и вытягивая ноги к камину. — Он не будет разочарован?

— Мне она понравилась. Ни словом ни о нем, ни о нашем Питере. Даже под угрозой ареста. Ты навел о ней справки?

— Навел. Ничего особенного — простая, честная женщина, каких немало.

— Почему она ему отказывала? — спросил я, садясь напротив брата. — Не понимаю. Они же любят друг друга? Или нет? В конце концов, разве это не его личное дело — на ком ему жениться? Вряд ли комиссар бы стал вмешиваться в такие вещи. Чему это могло помешать в его ситуации? Выше инспектора он уже не поднялся бы, а увольнять за женитьбу его тоже никто не стал бы.

— Может, из-за разницы в возрасте, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — Может, правда боялась, что на него посмотрят косо, если он женится на вдове кэбмена, да еще бывшей горничной. 

— Что будем делать? Предложим ей оба варианта — с женитьбой и с экономкой, и пусть выбирает? Ему она отказывает... но сегодня он принесет ей куклу «от друга». У тебя есть какая-нибудь квартира, где я мог бы с ней встретиться, чтобы никто... ну, ты понял? — поинтересовался я. 

До сих пор я слышал о двух комнатах, которые Шерлок арендовал в Ист-энде, но вдруг имелось и приличное место, куда бы я не опасался приехать? Прогулок по трущобам на пару с ламой мне хватило. 

— Хм... Ну, у преподобного Уоткинса одолжим квартирку на время, — улыбнулся брат. — Он как раз поехал по делам благотворительной миссии в провинцию.

— Очень хорошо. А сам-то ты за какой вариант? С экономкой или с официальной женой инспектора? 

— Дорогой, это уж им решать, точнее — ей решать. Для дела, конечно, экономка подошла бы больше — потом пусть выходит за хозяина. Вот для женщины это было бы не так хорошо — выходить замуж за поддельную личность.

Я покачал головой:

— Ну, замуж, знаешь ли, можно и за настоящую личность выйти. Это же необязательно обнародовать. Конечно, решать ей. Я поговорю с ней после Макдональда . Интересно, как миссис Робинс отреагирует на куклу? Она ведь должна была слышать, что пропажу нашли и вернули владельцу. 

— А что говорит о ней Грей? — поинтересовался Шерлок. — Он у тебя знаток женщин.

— Грей сказал, что, будь она замужем, она не завела бы любовника. Она же сама говорила, что она очень любит свою дочь и жалеет, что у нее нет больше детей.

— Нет или не может быть? А то Маку, возможно, еще выпадет шанс стать отцом.

— Видимо, остерегается — ведь не замужем, и Макдональда подводить не хочет, чтобы женитьба была вынужденной. Разберутся между собой, я думаю.

— Что ж, могу только пожелать Маку успехов на его новом поприще, — улыбнулся Шерлок. — Ты переманил к себе единственного приличного инспектора. 

— Он же останется в полиции. Правда, Джона надо попросить не писать о нем. То есть писать, но исключительно для меня. 

 

 *******  
Квартира у «преподобного» была совсем крошечная, аскетичная, но чистая и в относительно приличном районе. Шерлок рассказал, что этот вымышленный священник якобы занимается делами благотворительности и общается пусть и с бедняками, но не совсем уж с отбросами общества. 

Первая комната представляла собой смесь гостиной, приемной и кабинета. Там стояло три этажерки с книгами преимущественно религиозного содержания, письменный стол с потертым зеленым сукном, старый диван с высокой спинкой и пять стульев. Вот и вся обстановка, не считая нескольких гравюр по библейским мотивам на стенах. Вторая комната оказалось запертой, но это было личное дело Шерлока.

Я стоял у окна и видел в щель между шторами, как к дому подъехал кэб и оттуда вышла миссис Робинсон: в приличном сером платье с синим жакетом и в простенькой шляпке. Видимо, она проявляла просто железное упорство, не позволяя себе быть на содержании у Макдональда, иначе бы он давно одел свою женщину получше. 

— Добрый день, сэр, — сказала миссис Робинс, входя в комнату. — Инспектор Макдональд сказал, что вы хотели со мной поговорить.

— Вы не рассказали мне о Колинзе, — сказал я, не оборачиваясь. — Почему? 

После этого я обернулся. Глаза миссис Робинс расширились, а губы чуть дрогнули, но она осталась серьезной, лишь на мгновение запнулась. 

— О... еще раз добрый день, сэр. Не вы ли тот таинственный друг Ал... инспектора?

— Надеюсь, Рейчел будет играть с куклой, а не просто любоваться ею издалека, — сказал я. — Присаживайтесь, мадам, прошу вас.

Миссис Робинс села у стола.

— Ну и спектакль вы устроили, сэр, непонятно только — для чего.

Я занял место «преподобного», втайне мечтая переместиться на диван. Старый жесткий стул подо мной жалобно скрипнул, но устоял.

— Хотел познакомиться с вами, миссис Робинс. Надеюсь, вы не в обиде. А почему вы решили, что это было спектаклем, а не совпадением?

— Если вы сейчас хотели познакомиться со мной, то совпадение, сэр. Если уже тогда — то спектакль. Если вы друг инспектора, как он говорит, то, наверное, уже тогда. Впрочем, это не мое дело, сэр.

— Я его друг, да. Так почему все-таки вы не рассказали мне про Питера? Ведь вы думали, что куклу взял он для своей девочки, не так ли?

Переместив тяжесть тела вперед, я оперся о стол и почувствовал себя более уверенно.

— Да кто ж еще, как не Питер? — удивленно спросила миссис Робинс. — Я надеялась его найти и убедить, чтобы он вернул куклу и не губил жизнь себе, а тем более своей девочке. Когда кукла нашлась, я обрадовалась, что он одумался.

— Похвально, мадам. Спрашивать, почему вы не попросили оповестить инспектора Макдональда, я не стану, это достаточно понятно... Я хочу заверить вас, что действую в его интересах, миссис Робинс. Я один из его друзей. Он очень привязан к вам и вашей девочке. Он так рассказывает о ней...

— Может, и правда друг. Если уж Алек про Рейчел вам рассказывал. И как же вас зовут, сэр?

— О, простите. Я должен был представиться сразу. Меня зовут Холмс, Майкрофт Холмс. Шерлок Холмс — мой брат. Думаю, вы знаете о нем от Мака.

— Господи, — пробормотала миссис Робинс. — Знаю, конечно. Не подумайте, что Алек много болтал. — Тут она усмехнулась. — Но как только работает с вашим братом, сэр, ходит словно начищенный соверен — аж сияет.

— Мой брат очень хвалит его как профессионала. А сам Мак считает, что вам можно доверять. Можно, мадам?

— Можно, сэр, — спокойно и твердо ответила миссис Робинс. — Особенно если речь идет об Алеке.

— Ему нужна помощь. Как вы относитесь к его работе?

— Плохо, сэр. Лучше бы он стал инженером. Но он хороший полицейский.

— Почему плохо? Вы не любите полицию?

— Я просто волнуюсь за Алека, сэр.

— Если я скажу, что ваша помощь может сделать его работу проще, вы готовы помогать ему?

— Если бы это было возможно, сэр, то конечно же!

— Это возможно. Но для этого вам придется пересмотреть некоторые свои взгляды, как я понимаю. Инспектор... будет вести двойную жизнь. На пользу Короне. Он будет одновременно служить в полиции под своим настоящим именем и в то же время под другим именем жить и... выполнять некие обязанности во благо Британии. В той новой жизни он станет почтенным инженером, несколько замкнутым, возможно, и не без причуд. Он будет жить с верной ему экономкой, и, очевидно, остальная прислуга не понадобится... чтобы информация о его двойной жизни не просочилась... не просочилась. — Тут я призадумался на мгновение, окидывая взглядом худенькую фигурку миссис Робинс. — Ну, конечно, приходящая уборщица... или что-то подобное, но не больше… вы понимаете, к чему я клоню, мадам? Жизнь нашего инженера, возможно, будет зависеть от того, насколько предана ему будет его экономка.

Подруга инспектора слушала меня внимательно и не перебивая. Она и бровью не повела, когда я говорил о Короне и благе Британии, будто ей или было все равно, или она не понимала, о чем я толкую. Но взгляд ее был вдумчив. 

— Экономка сделает все, что угодно, — сказала миссис Робинс, выслушав меня, — но у нее ведь есть дочь, правильно? Девочка не помешает этому инженеру?

— Каким образом? Как я понимаю, девочка привязана к нему. К тому же... я бы лично... хм... я понимаю, мадам, что лезу не в свое дело, но я бы предпочел, чтобы до того, как вы оба начнете выполнять это... эту работу... было бы спокойнее, если бы вы согласились стать его супругой. Не инженера, конечно, а самого Мака. В этой ситуации лично у меня будет меньше причин для волнения.

Тут миссис Робинс заволновалась. Она даже достала из мешочка, который висел у нее на запястье, платок, но только покомкала его и сунула обратно. 

— Значит, нам с Рейчел нужно будет уехать… в деревню, к примеру… чтобы мы с Алеком поженились не в Лондоне? Потом в город приедет… как будут звать экономку? 

— Да, это было бы желательно — не в Лондоне. Но для этого не нужно уезжать надолго. Я все устрою, вас обвенчают. Вот только не уверен, что девочке уже стоит рассказывать об этом. Возможно, для нее проще будет пока что знать, что вы — экономка Алека и теперь вместе будете жить в его доме — вот и все. Когда она подрастет, вы расскажете ей правду. Впрочем, я очень мало разбираюсь в детях, я исхожу только из того, что, не зная тайны, не мучаешься, как бы ее не выдать. Что до имени — вы можете выбрать любую фамилию, мадам, а имя я бы рекомендовал оставить свое, также и девочке. Документы в любом случае будут самые настоящие. И, конечно, ребенок пойдет в хорошую школу. Если через пару лет почтенный инженер тайно женится на своей экономке, никого это не удивит, даже если кто-то что-то и узнает. В этом случае церковный брак не станет обязательным. А ваша дочь будет еще в том возрасте, когда лишних вопросов не задают... я так думаю.

Казалось бы, я разрешил все сомнения миссис Робинс, но ее пальцы вновь потянулись к мешочку.

— Что не так, мадам? — спросил я.

— Все так, сэр. Но я не могу не переживать о том, что вынуждена буду обмануть миссис Фишер и мисс Китчер. Понимаю, что Ванесса Робинс должна исчезнуть, уехать в деревню, но эти две женщины, пожалуй, единственные, кто относился ко мне по-доброму, учитывая то, что меня посещает мужчина, за которым я не замужем. Простите, сэр. 

Я посмотрел на нее с сочувствием. 

— Мне жаль, мадам, но если они знают, кто он такой... Если нет, то есть простой вариант.

— Они знают, — миссис Робинс понурила голову. 

— Мне жаль, мадам, — повторил я. — Вы сможете переписываться со своими подругами, если хотите. Письма пойдут через вашего супруга, вы сможете подписываться вашим прежним именем и получать ответы. Адрес выберем достаточно далеким, чтобы ваши подруги не смогли приехать туда. Но... письма должны быть нейтральными, рассказывать о себе вы не сможете. Я не могу рисковать ни делом, ни безопасностью Алека.

— Понимаю. — Я ожидал, что эта женщина хотя бы прослезится, но она только сжала губы и упрямо выставила вперед подбородок. — Что еще я должна знать, сэр?

— Вы будете получать плату, мадам. Как сотрудник нашей организации. Ваша задача — помогать вашему супругу, обеспечивать ему прикрытие и доверять, как я ему доверяю. Все остальное — по мере возникновения и на усмотрение Алека.

— Хорошо, мистер Холмс. Если я вам больше не нужна, я бы просила отпустить меня домой. Миссис Фишер не может сегодня долго сидеть с Рейчел. 

Возможно, так оно и было, а, возможно, миссис Робинс просто хотела поплакать, пока будет ехать в кэбе, но я ее отпустил. Что ж, подруга Макдональда заслуживала всяческого уважения, а он не ошибся в своем выборе. В ближайшие дни нам с Греем предстояло много работы. От радости, что дело начинает продвигаться, я чуть было не откинулся на спинку стула, забыв, какой он шаткий. Поспешно поднявшись, я подошел к окну и немного отдернул шторы, и это стало сигналом моему кучеру, который терпеливо ждал на противоположной стороне улицы. Он тронулся с места, постепенно разворачивая экипаж, и вскоре я уже возвращался в «Диоген». 

 

 **Алан Грей**  
Приближались сроки поездки шефа в Голландию, и он неожиданно сообщил мне, что я еду с ним. Если я и почувствовал радость по этому поводу, то тщательно ее скрыл. Не знаю, волновался ли Шерлок по поводу отлучек брата… хотя, думаю, что волновался — все же иногда я бываю излишне придирчив к нему, но я постоянно находился в напряжении, переживая за шефа, когда тот уезжал, пусть и получал от него регулярно сообщения по тайным каналам. 

Рождество мы вынуждены были встретить за границей, но к Новому году шеф постарался вернуться, к тому же он не мог пропустить день рождения брата. Шеф даже позволил себе небольшой отдых, и, пока он проводил время с доктором Уотсоном и Шерлоком, я был предоставлен сам себе, то есть просиживал штаны в приемной и разбирал корреспонденцию.

Февраль заставил поволноваться нас всех. Как и предсказывал шеф, в Лондоне случились волнения, но даже шеф не мог предугадать, что толпа побьет стекла в домах на Пэлл Мэлл. «Диоген» тоже пострадал, а вот дом шефа беда обошла стороной. Шерлок Холмс, видимо, из полицейских источников узнал о погромах в самый разгар беспорядков и появился в «Диогене» вместе с доктором Уотсоном. Не исключено, что они проникли в здание через черный ход. 

Присутствие доктора пришлось кстати. Шеф не был напуган, но очень сердился, отчего у него разболелась голова. Когда толпу разогнали, мы проводили его до дома. Шерлок с доктором остались ночевать там, а мне шеф велел вернуться в клуб и переночевать в приемной. 

После беспорядков в городе шеф поспешил с созданием легенды для инспектора Макдональда. Работа с ним доставила мистеру Холмсу немало приятных минут. Дом для «инженера» Томаса Уиншоу был куплен, а тем временем миссис Робинс внезапно уехала из города вместе с дочерью. Через некоторое время мы с доктором Уотсоном выступали свидетелями на венчании инспектора. Пока в церкви шла служба, малышка Рейчел знакомилась с тем самым другом Мака, который прислал ей в подарок прекрасную куклу. А заодно и с братом таинственного друга. Фамилия Холмс девочке ровным счетом ни о чем не говорила, и она просто наслаждалась внезапно свалившимся на нее вниманием двух важных джентльменов и прогулкой солнечным февральским днем. Так, во всяком случае, сказал мне шеф. Наши с доктором фамилии, записанные в церковной книге, для местного священника тоже ничего не значили. Лицензия на венчание у Макдональда оказалась в полном порядке, с такой можно было жениться и в столице, и старичок-настоятель все не мог стереть с лица удивление: что за причуды, к чему такие сложности и тайны? Но щедрое пожертвование на нужды прихода заставило его умерить любопытство. 

Мне пришлось немало времени проводить с миссис Робинс, которая после свадьбы вернулась в Лондон, но пока что жила в маленьком пансионе под своей новой фамилией Фицрой. Хотя она собиралась играть роль экономки инженера, но фактически становилась хозяйкой в доме. Я с удовольствием помог ей с обустройством. Миссис Робинс, то есть Фицрой, вникала в каждую мелочь. С подачи шефа я устроил ей небольшое испытание. Приходящая прислуга была подобрана, но я предложил миссис Фицрой еще три кандидатуры. Она переговорила со всеми девушками и выбрала нужную. Хлопоты были в самом разгаре, и тут мистер Холмс неожиданно велел мне навестить Питерса и оценить практически готовую картину с кентавром. Может быть, его правда интересовало мое мнение, а может, он решил, что и мне стоит немного развеяться.

Мастерская Питерса мне была знакома: шеф как-то раз посылал меня к художнику с небольшим поручением. Конечно, мистер Холмс мог бы ограничиться письмом или телеграммой, но, вероятно, он хотел, чтобы я познакомился с живописью Питерса. Картины мне понравились, несмотря на всю их необычность. На этот раз я не собирался сразу же уходить, к тому же за мной был еще долг за рисунок, и я решил сделать художнику приятный сюрприз, помня о его любви к кофе. 

Питерс встретил меня с непроницаемым лицом, но мне показалось, что он немного волнуется. Я положил на стол пакетик со специями, повернулся к картине и замер. Кентавр стоял у дерева на берегу моря, было ощущение — хотя, возможно, только у меня — что от него буквально исходит свет. Кентавр был частью пейзажа, словно рожденный этим морем и лесом, и при этом он давно стоял тут один, без единой живой души. И сам не мог понять, хорошо ему от этого или плохо. И лицо — лицо явно принадлежало шефу, я представил себе реакцию членов клуба и выдохнул.

— Вот это да... — только и смог сказать я.

Питерс с облегчением рассмеялся.

— Это лучшая оценка, мистер Грей. Мистер Холмс, конечно, большой хулиган — такое полотно заказал.

— Вам ведь он нравится? Мой шеф? — настороженно спросил я. 

— Да, прекрасный человек, — немного загадочно улыбнулся Питерс. 

— Слушайте, я сейчас впервые подумал — как хорошо, что в клубе не бывает женщин!

— А это разве может считаться гарантией безопасно... кхм... Он ведь вам нравится? Ваш шеф? 

Питерс подошел ко мне и встал рядом, сунув руки в карман рабочей блузы. 

— Он всем нравится, — ответил я, надеясь, что не краснею. — Но женщины смотрят... не туда.

— И куда смотрят женщины, мистер Грей?

— Вот только не говорите мне, что вы не в курсе, куда смотрят женщины, видя обнаженного... кентавра! А взгляд — точно как у шефа, ну надо же... Нет, на самом деле, это и обликом он, даром что кентавр... Ну тело тоже красивое, ничего не могу сказать. Похудевшее, правда. Вы любите лошадей?

Питерс расхохотался.

— Боже, какой переход! Я, кстати, не в курсе, куда смотрят женщины.

Я с удивлением посмотрел на художника. Что он имеет в виду? Непохоже, чтобы он поглядывал на мужчин. Вообще не в курсе? Ну, так не бывает. 

— Для неосведомленного человека вы слишком хорошо передаете то, что они видят... и чувствуют. В этом кентавре света больше, чем во всем лесу.

Я заметил, что иногда взгляд Питерса терял отсутствующее выражение, и в нем появлялась не проницательность, а добродушная внимательность, приправленная легкой иронией. 

— Мистер Грей, есть тело и... есть тело, — сказал он. — Есть объект эстетического любования — и есть объект влечения. Это кентавр далек и от того, и от другого. Его тело выражает его эмоции — и только. 

— Эстетически он совершенно безупречен. Возможно, для вас это не комплимент, но он тут совершенно реальный. Кентавр, проводивший учеников в дальний путь...

— Почему же не комплимент? — удивился Питерс. — Что может приятнее для художника, чем признание образа, им созданного, эстетически безупречным? Посидите у меня, мистер Грей, выпьем кофе.

— С удовольствием! Давайте я сварю? Я принес специи. Сравним вкусы?

— Проходите, тут у меня что-то вроде кофейни, — Питерс открыл дверь в соседнюю комнату. — Варю, как видите, в спиртовом чайнике. Вообще я в некоторой растерянности. По-хорошему, мне бы переехать, но я держусь за эту мастерскую из-за голландской печки. Совсем холодно в мастерской быть не должно, но и камины для картин совершенно губительны из-за угольной копоти.

Я огляделся. «Кухонька» была маленькая, но опрятная, уютная даже. Все под рукой. Я занялся кофе.

— Ну, в этом районе есть своя прелесть. Наверное, и натурщиков тут находить проще? — говорил я, колдуя над чайником. — Переезжать, когда столько картин... Потом, тут так много света... даже не знаю. У вас уютно в мастерской. И как-то... спокойно. Доктор Уотсон считает, что ваши картины не реалистичны... он не прав. На мой взгляд, вы вполне себе реалист, просто вы реалист, которому в чем-то не очень повезло в детстве. Не знаю, в чем, но это мое ощущение от картин — именно от живописи, в рисунках такого нет. 

Питерс меж тем накрывал на столике в мастерской. Из буфета на кухне он достал домашнее печенье. 

— У вас есть мать и сестра, мне говорили, — заметил я.

— Да, есть. Мама не одобряет этот район, хотя здесь пограничная территория. Вы замечали, что в Лондоне много таких мест: вроде бы идешь по вполне приличной улице, а сделаешь шаг на соседнюю — и как в другой мир попал?

Я налил кофе в чашки, и мы уселись на диване. Питерс попробовал кофе.

— О! Снимаю шляпу перед мастером, мистер Грей. Рецептом не поделитесь?

— Исключительно с вами, — кивнул я, — при условии, что вы никогда никому его не передадите. Я дал слово автору рецепта, что никто никогда не узнает его от меня. Но вам я отказать не могу. Но прошу всерьез — не передавайте его никому. 

Я записал рецепт на листке стенографического блокнота, вырвал и отдал Питерсу. 

— И еще очень важно не передержать кофе, сразу снимать, как только поднимается пена, дать осесть и снова подогреть до поднимания пены — только до начала поднимания. А улицы — да, замечал. Хотя у меня не так много шансов походить по таким улицам, увы. Мне интересно на них. Сложись моя жизнь иначе — я бы жил на подобной, наверное.

— Клянусь, рецепт умрет вместе со мной, — совершенно серьезно ответил Питерс. — Надо же, как интересно, — прибавил он, прочитав запись. — Перевезти картины — это не так сложно. Сложнее найти помещение под мастерскую. Я даже ходил по двум объявлениям — но камины! Держу пари, кентавра мне придется чистить уже года через два. А под стекло его не уберешь — будет отсвечивать, да и полотно большое. 

Мы немного помолчали, наслаждаясь кофе, и Питерс осторожно спросил:

— Мистер Холмс говорил, что вы поступили к нему на службу совсем юным, это правда? Но я не думал, что вы пришли, что называется, с улицы.

— Ну как сказать — с улицы... не возьми он меня на службу — я бы оказался на улице. Мне нечем было не только за жилье заплатить на тот момент, но и поесть не на что. Я закончил колледж и оказался предоставлен сам себе. Стал смотреть объявления о работе и увидел, что некий мистер Холмс ищет личного секретаря с хорошей памятью и склонностью к математике. Хотите, я разузнаю насчет помещений? Какой район вам больше по нраву?

— Мне бы не хотелось очень слишком удаляться отсюда. Но слегка продвинуться западнее бы не мешало. Я буду очень благодарен вам за помощь, мистер Грей... Сами себе, вы сказали? Простите, вы сирота?

— Да, мои родители умерли, когда мне было около двух лет, меня взяла под опеку тетка, но потом очень быстро отдала в школу, и я с четырех лет жил там, даже на каникулы не уезжал. После школы поступил в колледж, получил деньги на обучение в долг у попечительского совета школы. Так что обращаться за помощью мне было больше не к кому. Мне было семнадцать лет, когда шеф взял меня на службу. И с тех пор я при нем практически неотлучно.

Я никому раньше не рассказывал о своем детстве. Даже шефу не все. Но у Питерса был редкий дар внушать людям доверие к себе. 

— Понятно, почему вы так привязаны к шефу, — кивнул он, — помимо того что он просто сам по себе замечательный человек.

— Очень привязан. Он всему научил меня. И он правда очень добрый и заботливый человек. Он всегда говорит, что у его брата с детства тяга к справедливости. Наверное, так и есть, но у него самого эта черта тоже очень сильна. Просто он скрывает это.

— Перефразируя известную поговорку, старший мистер Холмс занимается лесом, а Шерлок — отдельными деревьями. Они вообще очень похожи, как я мог заметить.

— Похожи. Они же братья. Сложно расти, имея перед глазами такой пример, и не стараться походить на него. Старший думает быстрее, но действует медленнее. У младшего выдержки меньше, ему иногда отказывает терпение.

Мы сидели на диване, как старые знакомые. Я, ничуть не стесняясь, уничтожал печенье, со стен на меня смотрели причудливые образы, в мастерской было тепло, голос Питерса звучал мягко — и я как-то расслабился, иначе бы ни за что не стал обсуждать особенности характеров обоих братьев Холмсов. 

— Разница в темпераменте сказывается, вероятно, — улыбнулся Питерс на мое последнее замечание.

— Наверное. Я не в упрек вашему другу, не думайте.

— А хотелось бы в чем-то упрекнуть? — Питерс с доброжелательным интересом посмотрел на меня.

— Нет. Вмешиваться в отношения любящих друг друга людей — вообще последнее дело.

— А я про вмешательство как раз не говорил. Что вы сделали с портретом?

— Повесил у себя в комнате, дома, не в клубе. Правда, пришлось показать шефу. Он слышал тогда, что я прошу нарисовать и мне его портрет, и спросил меня, нарисовали ли вы. Пришлось признаться, тогда он попросил посмотреть.

— И что сказал? — Питерс достал сигареты. — Можно?

— Конечно, — кивнул я. — Шеф посмотрел на меня, на портрет, опять на меня, спросил: «Что вы собираетесь с ним делать?» Я спросил в ответ: «А что вы сделали с моим портретом, сэр?» Он сказал, что портрет в альбоме вместе с остальными вашими рисунками. Я развел руками. На том и закончилось. Может быть, он и хотел забрать его, но я бы не отдал в любом случае.

— И правильно сделали, что не отдали. Странно, что такой проницательный человек не замечает, казалось бы, очевидных вещей. Я могу предположить, что он просто боится.

Меня слегка смутил уж слишком решительный тон художника.

— Абсолютно уверен, что шеф не может чего-то не понимать. Просто его устраивает такое положение.

Питерс усмехнулся и покачал головой. Вспомнил, что хотел закурить, и чиркнул спичкой. 

— А ваш портрет он забрал из эстетических соображений, положив его вместе с остальными — между прочим, портретами членов семьи. 

— Думаю, он забрал портрет, поскольку портрет нарисован вами и понравился ему. Но в том, что он ко мне относится прекрасно, я не сомневаюсь. Шеф доверяет мне, и мое присутствие никогда не вызывает у него отрицательных эмоций, а вы ведь знаете, что это не со всеми так. Он неоднократно мне говорил, что ему было бы гораздо труднее работать без меня.

— И вы до сих пор не послали меня к черту, мистер Грей. Хотя, конечно, вы просто вежливый человек.

Я удивленно посмотрел на Питерса.

— К черту?.. Нет, не думаю, что мне хотелось бы послать вас к черту.

— Все-таки человеческие страхи удивительно разнообразны, не правда ли?

Этот вопрос прозвучал неожиданно. Я как-то и не понял поначалу, к чему он относился.

— Разве? Мне кажется, люди боятся одного и того же.

— Люди боятся самых разных вещей. Я ведь не имею в виду такие общие страхи, как страх смерти, например. Но есть некоторые страхи, которые людей делают похожими. Многие боятся говорить о своих чувствах — им кажется, что их отвергнут или не поймут. Я сейчас даже не о любовных признаниях.

Разговор принимал странное направление, но почему-то хотелось его продолжать, хотя я и заметил, что пытаюсь в чем-то убедить Питерса, будто мне важно его мнение.

— А если поймут, но... ваши чувства не нужны? — спросил я. — Это поставит выслушивающего признания в неловкое положение. Я бы никогда не пошел на такое. А страхи — на самом деле есть один всеобъемлющий страх — страх потери. Потери близких, потери жизни, потери зрения... в общем — потери.

— Люди боятся рисковать, это верно. Вы помните притчу о талантах, мистер Грей?

— Нет. Расскажете? И оставьте уже этого «мистера».

— Хорошо, оставлю. Я не верю, что вы ее не помните — разве вам в школе не читали Библию? Те монетки, которые некий тип зарыл в землю, вместо того чтобы пустить их в оборот? Помните? Отсюда пошло выражение «зарыть талант в землю». Хотя изначально речь-то шла не о дарованиях. Точнее, не только о них. Боящийся потерять — теряет в результате больше.

— Ах, вот вы о чем. Я не был самым прилежным учеником именно на этих уроках, но притчу помню. Собственно, я и не спорю с тем, что вы говорите. Но люди тем не менее боятся терять, и это факт. Риск... нет, риск тут ни при чем. Я не боюсь риска, отнюдь, я вообще мало чего боюсь. Но потери пугают даже меня, хотя мне терять-то особо нечего. Что уж говорить о тех, у кого есть родные, друзья, собственность, наконец.

— Терять страшно, это верно. Тут, мне кажется, два выхода — срочно стать буддистом или же сделать еще одно вложение таланта. Богословы по этому поводу не знаю что говорят, но знатоки экономики учат, что вложений нужно делать несколько. Вот на меня внезапно свалилась одна мера серебра. Боже мой! — Питерс засмеялся и посмотрел на потолок. — У меня два варианта: сидеть и помалкивать, а кубышку закопать. И второй вариант... — Тут он вдруг взглянул мне прямо в лицо. — Грей, вы чудесный человек. Мне хотелось бы подарить вам этот внезапно свалившийся на меня талант серебра, но пусть вас это совершенно не смущает и ни к чему не обязывает. Вы можете делать с этим серебром что хотите: можете взять все сразу и принять мое дружеское к вам расположение и можете брать по монетке, если вам захочется, например, выпить с кем-нибудь кофе и поговорить.

Первым моим побуждением было просто протянуть Питерсу руку, но…

— А Шерлок не обидится, что я... беру его серебро? 

— Но я же не зарываю серебро в землю — я пускаю его в рост. Соответственно по общей сумме Шерлоку достанется больше.

— Интересный... подход. Я просто не хотел бы... ну, не важно. Надеюсь, он отнесется философски. 

Мы наконец обменялись рукопожатием. 

— Вы считаете, что я веду себя неправильно... с обоими Холмсами? — спросил я, давно уже чувствуя, к чему клонит Питерс.

— Мистер Холмс-старший берет у вас по монетке. Он, может, и хотел бы взять весь талант сразу, но боится. А вы не предлагаете, потому что тоже боитесь. И, наверное, поэтому вы в глубине души ревнуете его к брату — глубоко в душе — настолько, что эта ревность даже не определяется вами как таковая, мне кажется. Вы вообще напрасно так настроены в отношении Шерлока.

— Раз уж такой разговор... я вам объясню, во всяком случае то, что понимаю сам. Вы проницательный человек, Питерс, но тут вы ошибаетесь. Я не ревную шефа к его брату, это было бы нелепо, и дело даже не в том, что я не имею на это права, дело в том, что нет никаких сомнений, что дороже человека, чем брат, для шефа никогда не будет. Ревновать в такой ситуации... нет, как раз наоборот. Я очень сожалею, что Шерлок так долго калечил собственную жизнь, зная, что это угнетает его брата. Я сожалею, что он редко приходит, мало бывает с братом, не отдает ему все то... отношение, которое сам от него получает. Самое обидное, что при этом он любит своего брата, я думаю, не меньше, чем брат его. Я ведь вижу, как гаснут глаза шефа, когда Шерлок уходит.

— Это тоже ревность, только в положительном проявлении. Однако вы наблюдаете их отношения со стороны, вероятно, и не понимаете причины некоторых вещей. И вы смотрите на ситуацию только с одной точки зрения.

Питерс закурил вторую сигарету. Видимо, разговор держал его в таком же напряжении, как и меня. Но я решил, что раз уж у меня есть теперь права друга, то в следующий раз я напомню ему, что здоровье следует беречь. 

— Я смотрю со своей собственной стороны. Шеф никогда не жаловался мне, а это значит, что он не жаловался никому. Но я не слепой, я вижу то, что вижу. Бывало, Шерлок по нескольку недель не приходил к брату. А уж кокаин...

В голосе Питерса впервые послышались твердые нотки:

— Вы осуждаете Шерлока за пристрастие к кокаину, это можно понять, конечно. Но кокаин — не морфий, не опиум, не гашиш — это не то вещество, о губительном действии которого все прекрасно осведомлены. Это до сих пор пропагандируемый некоторыми врачами стимулятор. Когда Шерлок стал принимать кокаин, он не мог заранее знать, каким образом тот на него воздействует.

— А когда продолжал? Невзирая на то, что отношение брата к своей привычке он прекрасно знал. Слава Господу, что бросил... В общем-то, я надеюсь, что он и в остальном... изменился. И я не хочу задеть Шерлока, не потому, что тогда шеф рассердится на меня, правда. Просто не хочу — шеф очень его любит, так что я желаю ему только хорошего.

— Грей, это на самом деле очень тяжело — быть для кого-то единственной любовью всей жизни. Это налагает на человека такую ответственность, что не всякий ее выдерживает. Особенно когда человек, который тебя любит, кажется идеальным во всем.

— Он не кажется, он такой и есть!

Стоп. Кажется, я стал горячиться. 

— Вы забыли прибавить «для меня», — улыбнулся Питерс и мягко тронул меня за локоть. — Никто не может быть идеальным — и слава богу.

Прикосновение ничуть меня не успокоило. Наоборот — во мне будто открылся какой-то шлюз. 

— Ему ведь не надо ничего сверхъестественного, Питерс! — воскликнул я. — Ему бы только чувствовать, что он нужен брату. Ну и знать, что у брата все хорошо. Что тут тяжелого, помилуйте! 

— Это вполне естественно для мальчика двадцати лет — желание почувствовать себя независимым, но Шерлок давно это перерос. У них ведь не совсем братские отношения, вы же понимаете — скорее сыновье-отцовские. Но мистер Холмс нужен брату — уж не думаю, что у него были хоть какие-то сомнения на этот счет.

— Наверное, сомнений не было. Но и отдачи... В общем, я очень надеюсь, что перерос. Мы ведь все практически ровесники — он, вы, я. 

— А какой, по-вашему, должна была быть отдача?

Вот так вопрос. Как так можно? Проявлять проницательность в одном — и не видеть очевидного?

— Равноценная, Питерс. Любовь на любовь, забота на заботу, нежность на нежность. Он имеет на это право — в отличие от меня, да. Глупо отрицать то, что вы и так понимаете.

Питерс, конечно, понимал. И надеюсь, еще и то, что я ни с кем никогда раньше не говорил о таких вещах. 

— Имеет право в отличие от вас? — спросил он. — Но отчего же вы не имеете на это права? 

— Я всего лишь его помощник. Секретарь, доверенное лицо. Я многое могу — даже давать ему советы. Но этим правом он наделил меня сам. На то, на что он мне прав не давал, я прав и не имею.

— Извините, я не сразу понял, что вы имеете в виду мистера Холмса и вас. Подумал было, что вы вообще отказываете себе в праве на такую отдачу от кого бы то ни было.

— От кого же еще? — удивился я. Не Шерлока же он имеет в виду.

— Да от кого угодно. Впрочем, для вас мир, видимо, сосредоточен на вашем шефе, — Питерс грустно улыбнулся.

Я подумал, что он просто прощупывает почву. Пытается понять: не является ли мое расположение к нему следствием того, что я хочу просто доставить приятное мистеру Холмсу — ведь тот был в какой-то степени привязан к «своему маэстро». 

— Полагаю, я отдаю людям не меньше серебра, что они дают мне. И я более чем благодарен всем, кто... — я запнулся, подбирая слова, — кто готов делиться своим серебром со мной.

Так неожиданно у меня появился друг. Возможно, первый и последний в моей жизни, немного странный друг, которого я делил с обоими Холмсами... человек, дружба с которым, я почему-то был уверен, продлится до самой смерти кого-то из нас.

И все-таки Питерс был добряк: он так хотел, чтобы окружающие его люди относились друг к другу с большей теплотой. Не скажу, что я сразу воспылал к младшему Холмсу симпатией, но стал менее критически смотреть на некоторые вещи. Мы даже однажды в марте столкнулись с ним в мастерской Питерса и довольно мило поговорили за чашечкой кофе, который наш общий друг сварил по своему рецепту. Холмс выглядел спокойным. Я знал, что он напряженно работал и брата он навещал регулярно. Питерс как-то испытующе поглядывал на нас обоих. Я думал, что он волнуется: не разругаемся ли мы у него в гостях? Но, к сожалению, он видел больше, чем я. И вскоре оказалось, что я многое упустил и не заметил тревожных примет.


End file.
